La saga des Sovrano IV : Deux lézards et une Coupe
by King Pumkin
Summary: "Chers élèves, je vous annonce qu'il n'y aura pas de Quidditch cette année !" "C'est une BLAGUE ?" "Ecoutez-moi : Il y aura un évènement unique ! Le tournoi-" "Rien à foutre ! ON VEUT LE QUIDDITCH !" En regardant Flint, Dubois, la table des Poufsouffles et les Sovrano se mettre à hurler contre lui, Dumbledore songea qu'il était grand temps qu'il prenne sa retraite...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis King Pumkin, et ceci est la suite des trois premiers tomes de la saga des Sovrano, nommément "la pierre et les lézards", "le basilic et les lézards", et enfin, "le mec et les lézards." Je vous conseille fortement de les lire parce que sinon, ben... vous allez rien piger, quoi.

Pour ceux qui me connaissent : Chers lecteurs, chers amis, bienvenus à nouveau pour le quatrième tome de la saga, qui promet d'être excitant comme vous avez pu le voir dans la bande-annonce !

Mais je papote, je papote, et en fait tout le monde s'en fout. Tréve de bavardage, place au chapitre !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! (je compte sur vous pour m'accompagner sur ce tome-ci aussi X) VOUS ETES FANTASTIQUES !)

Enjooooooy !

PS : Rien est à moi, sauf quelques menus détails comme l'intrigue et les OCs... néanmoins, si vous voulez Helmett (pas le perroquet), on peut discuter.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1 : Vive les Vacances !

Ou

Pourquoi il ne faut pas aller du côté lumineux de la Force -et pas seulement parce qu'ils n'ont pas de cookies.

.

* * *

.

Harry inspira profondément. Il expira ensuite, et répéta la manœuvre jusqu'à atteindre l'état de paix intérieur dont un vieux sage avait parlé –une fois sa méthode de relaxation devenue célèbre, il était devenu riche et avait changé de sexe, m'enfin c'était pas ça l'important.

Une fois qu'il fut proche de la transe, il ouvrit les yeux et ouvrit la porte de la chambre où il se trouvait.

Il était calme. _Je suis calme. Je suis très calme. Caaaaaalme._

Il descendit les escaliers, toujours dans un état de paix intérieure qui aurait fait pâlir Yoda d'envie. Il était toujours calme.

Devant lui se dressa l'ultime barrière entre sa frèle personne et ce qui allait être son enfer personnel pour beaucoup trop longtemps. A savoir une cuisine. Mais pas n'importe quelle cuisine.

_Bonjour, Harry, le salua Lily. Bien dormi ?

Celle des Potter.

_Merlin-Salazar-Helga-Rowena-God- non, pas Godric- Voldemort-moi-même-n'importe qui, aidez-moi à ne pas fuiiiiir…_

Envoyant la paix intérieure et les vieux sages au diable, Harry se contenta de grommeler quelque chose d'indistinct avant d'acquiescer légèrement de la tête, ce qui parut rendre la jeune femme folle de joie.

_Il en faut peu pour être heureux… Non Harry, ne commence pas à être sarcastique sinon tu vas faire une névrose._

Il regarda les visages souriant de la famille Potter, qui se bousculait presque pour lui proposer une place, du chocolat ou est-ce que tu préfères le café et tu prendras bien un peu de confiture avec tes toasts ?

_Ok. Il me faut quelque chose pour me motiver._

_Du jus de citrouille ? Fit Helmett en lui tendant le pichet.

_Plus qu'un mois !_

Tel allait être son mantra. Plus qu'un mois à passer chez les Potter, à prétendre vouloir intégrer leur famille et à sourire comme un idiot. Un mois. Quatre semaines. Trente jours. Sept-cent vingt heures.

_Je tiendrais jamais._

Et alors qu'il s'asseyait devant une énorme assiette de pancakes dégoulinants de sirop d'érable et de beurre, bien loin des pâtes qui constituaient son petit-déjeuner habituel, Harry sentit une profonde vague de désespoir s'abattre sur lui.

Mais comment, comment en était-il arrivé là ?

sSs

A la réflexion, tout était de la faute de Voldemort.

Non, pas pour cette fois-_là_ (en fait, Harry aurait même plutôt eu tendance à lui sauter au cou pour le remercier de l'avoir séparé de sa ô-combien-aimée famille biologique). C'étaient des évènements bien plus récents qui avaient causé le déménagement express du jeune Sovrano chez les Potter.

.

_C'est une BLAGUE ? Hurlèrent de concert Scath, Harry et Sirius.

Gaby se contenta de leur faire un immense sourire.

_Oui.

Soupir de soulagement.

_En fait, celle-là en était une.

Trois hurlements le firent grimacer. Le mercenaire leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

_Allons les enfants, ce n'est que pour un seul petit mois.

_Mais comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Eructa Scath en se levant brutalement de la table où elle était assise. Harry… tu vas confier Harry aux_Potter_ pendant _un mois_ !

Lequel approuva vigoureusement.

Sirius, de son côté, tentait péniblement de faire le lien entre tout ce qui venait de se passer.

En cette belle matinée de juillet, alors que Poudlard venait tout juste de s'arrêter, que les sales gosses étaient rentrés s'entrainer, que Sirius faisait le ménage, et que Remus débarquait occasionnellement faire de délicieux gâteaux au chocolat, Gaby avait réuni les jumeaux et leur femme de ménage (qui avait poussé un cri d'horreur en entendant ce titre) dans le salon.

_Voldemort est revenu ! Avait-il annoncé avec un grand sourire.

Habitués, ils avaient patiemment attendu la suite.

_En fait, il n'est pas encore revenu. Mais j'ai eu des nouvelles du Concile, et ça bouge en Albanie, là où il s'est réfugié après il y a une dizaine d'année.

_... Sérieusement ? Avait raillé Sirius.

Le regard que Gaby lui avait lancé était effectivement sérieux.

_Oui, sérieusement. Bref, tout ça pour dire que le Concile, même si notre ami Voldy n'est pas une grande menace, va prendre quelques mesures de précaution, et-

_STOP ! Avait hurlé Sirius. Voldemort n'est pas mort ?

_Tu le savais pas ? Avait fait Scath en haussant un sourcil.

_Ca peut paraître étonnant, mais non, avait rétorqué Sirius. Je pensais qu'Helmett l'avait dégommé il y a des années !

_Mais pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant de tout, moi ?_

Les Sovrano l'avaient observé avec un air navré, avant que Gaby ne recommence à parler comme si de rien n'était :

_Le Concile a donc décidé de surveiller un peu les points chauds de tout ça. Je pars pour l'Albanie à la rentrée, Harry va aller chez les Potter pendant un mois, Scath, tu vas t'entrainer, Chat, tu vas faire le ménage, et je crois que j'ai tout fini, avait-il terminé avec un sourire.

_C'est une BLAGUE ?

Voilà, songea Sirius. C'était très exactement ce qui c'était passé. Et se remémorer les choses ne les expliquait pas. Au contraire.

_Les Potter font partie des points chauds que nous voulons surveiller, expliqua Gaby avec patience. Et Harry a une excellente couverture pour voir s'il y a quoi que se soit d'inhabituel chez eux sans se faire remarquer.

_Quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Releva Sirius.

_Des tueurs, Mangemorts, traîtres, ce genre d'inhabituel quoi.

Gaby avait haussé les épaules, avant de reprendre :

_Tu emménage demain, Harrychounet ! Les Potter sont absolument ravis de te voir cehz eux pour un mois, n'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Sa voix avait grincé sur le dernier mot, et il devint clair pour tous que dire que Gaby n'était pas heureux de cette décision aurait été un euphémisme.

Scath et Harry avaient échangés un regard.

_Ca craint._

_A qui le dis-tu ma vieille._

_Je suis pas ta vieille. Tu crois que tu vas survivre ?_

_Tu es ma vieille, ma vieille. Je vais essayer._

_Je t'emmerde, mon vieux. Je viendrais te voir._

_Merci._

(Encore une fois, les regards des Sovrano étaient vraiment très expressifs.)

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

_Okay, dit-il, je vais faire mes bagages alors ?

sSs

Et voilà. Il se trouvait là, à prendre un petit-déjeuner abominablement sucré en compagnie de personnes abominablement ennuyeuses par amour de sa future carrière.

_Finalement, je vais peut-être me reconvertir dans l'élevage de yacht. C'est gentil, un yacht. Ca broute, ça dort, ça broute, ça dort… en plus, il paraît que le Tibet est ravissant à cette période de l'année._

_Alors Harry, que voudrais-tu faire pendant ces vacances ? Demanda aimablement James.

La question le prit de court.

_Euh…

_Avec Helmett, nous allons régulièrement jouer au Quidditch. Ca te dirait ? Il paraît que tu fais un fantastique Poursuiveur ! C'était mon poste aussi à ton âge, tu sais ?

Voyant que son mari commençait à s'exciter, Lily intervint d'une voix douce :

_Allons chéri, laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer à ton exubérance, sinon tu vas le traumatiser.

_Ca, de l'exubérance ? Attendez de rencontrer Gaby_, ricana l'adolescent.

Helmett, voyant que ses parents s'enferraient dans leurs tentatives d' arracher un mot au Serpentard, décida de tenter de sauver le coup avec toute sa subtilité de Griffondor :

_Ecoute, Sov- Harry, euh… je sais que t'es peut-être un peu déstabilisé par tout ça, alors, euh… si tu commençais par nous dire ce que t'as l'habitude de faire avec Sov- Scathara quand t'es en vacances ?

Harry resta bête.

_Il veut vraiment que je lui dise ?_

Vu la tête de son frère biologique, manifestement oui.

_Je… on fait du sport, débita-t-il lamentablement.

_Je peux quand même pas lui dire qu'on s'entraine à tuer des gens, si ?_

_Du sport ? Répéta Lily.

_Oui, approuva Harry en hochant la tête avec conviction. Beaucoup de sport.

Il espéra très fort que c'était suffisamment rébarbatif pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne cherche à poser de questions.

Ce fut sans compter James qui, lui-même grand amateur de sport et désespéré de voir que seul le Quidditch intéressait Helmett, fut ravi de la nouvelle.

_Quoi comme sport ? Questionna-t-il avec intérêt.

_Par les pinces à tétons de Salazar, mais ils vont arrêter de me faire chier oui ?_

_On fait du jogging, articula lentement Harry en cherchant de quel sport il pourrait parler sans mentionner les mots _combats sanglants_ et_entrainement à l'assassinat_. Et on fait de la boxe aussi. De la boxe, du karaté… ce genre de truc quoi.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement éloigné de la réalité, en y réfléchissant bien.

Un silence plana sur la table pendant quelques secondes. Harry se mit à espérer que ses explications avaient dissuadé les Potter de chercher à en savoir plus.

En voyant les yeux d'Helmett s'illuminer, il _sut_ qu'il venait de dire une connerie.

_Comme dans les films avec Bruce Lee tu veux dire ?

L'apocalypse s'abattit sur Harry.

_Helmett était un fan de Bruce Lee. Il était foutu._

Car il le savait : qui disait fan d'arts martiaux rencontrant un pro des arts martiaux (lui, modeste ? Si peu…) ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Une question, qui allait signer le début de la torture d'Harry.

_Tu m'apprends ?

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant... *roulements de tambours*

Elles sont belles !

Elles sont drôles ! (quoique...)

Elles sont bien écrites ! (Hum. HUM.)

Elles sont plus célèbres que les héros de la fic ! (totalement vrai)

Elles vous ont manqués !

Elles sont... LES REMARQUES PAS CONSTRUCTIVES DE L'AUTEUR !

*Les fangirls hurlent, s'évanouissent, arrachent les sièges de la salle de concert... bref, c'est le bordel*

-YEAAAAAAH ! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK !

-J'avoue, moi aussi ça m'avait manqué de pas pouvoir me défouler dans les remarques xD mais maintenant, c'est fini ! Vous allez en avoir tout le temps ! *entame une danse de la joie*

-Alooooors...

-Tiens, avant d'attaquer le chapitre, je voudrais revenir sur un point en particulier de la BA.

-Le point qui parle du sexe en fait -vous savez, le truc avec Harry et "je vais te faire voir des étoiles" (un machin comme ça) ?

-Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est...

-POURQUOI est-ce que TOUT LE MONDE me soupçonne de faire un coup fourré ?

-Je veux dire, c'est quoi ce manque de confiance ? C'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude d'en... ouais ok j'ai rien dit.

-Notez que ceci ne veut rien dire de particulier U.U peut-être que vous avez raison, et qu'il n'y aura rien de vraiment sexuel dans le tome... ou peut-être que vous avez tort, et que ça va être chaud lapin, huhuhu.

-Bon vous me direz, quatorze ans c'est un peu jeune... mais qui sait ? Hinhinhin.

-Si déjà là ça commence à être chaud, qu'est-ce que ça va être dans le tome 7... ou 6... ou 5... muahahahaha... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-*Se racle la gorge en dissimulant ses saignements de nez.* Bref.

-Pour en revenir au chapitre...

-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Harry l'a dans l'c- dans l'coccyx !

-Je veux que vous sachiez que ces vacances chez les Potter étaient prévu depuis quelque chose comme le début de la fic (vous savez, quand je pensais encore que j'allais faire un truc sérieux au lieu de partir dans mes conneries habituels...)

-Vous aurez remarqué que c'est officiel : Sirius a été nommé femme de ménage des Sovrano.

-Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit payé... nan, il est pas du tout payé. Hey, y'a quand même Scath dans la famille, hein.

-ET Sirius est vraiment lent d'esprit. Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que Voldemort était pas mort. Sauf lui. Haha.

-Sirius : Screugneugneu.

-*Le pointe discrètement du pousse* Il est de mauvaise humeur parce que le Tome 5 approche et que je lui ai pas dit s'il allait mourir ou pas, niark niark niark.

-Sirius : Comment tu te sentirais, toi, si tu ignorais tout de ta destinée ?

-Bienvenue chez les mortels, Sirius, là où personne ne sait s'il va vivre ou mourir... d'autres complaintes ?

-Sirius : Nan. Tu me fais chier.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et surtout, c'est vous que j'aime, très chers lecteurs ! *je suis d'humeur affective en ce moment. Probablement à cause de la rentrée qui approche...*

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour mon retard absolument monstrueux, mais je viens d'emménager dans mon appart et je n'ai pas encore de connexion internet. Je squatte un réseau public, mais ça marche une fois sur trente, donc pour poster c'est la galère...

Ensuite, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews plus qu'enthousiaste pour le premier chapitre de ce tome, reviews que j'ai découvert seulement aujourd'hui et que je n'ai même pas fini de lire. Mais je peux vous dire que pouvoir accéder à internet et tomber sur tous ces petits mots, c'est une sensation absolument incroyable. En fait, j'ai peut-être même versé une ou deux larmes de joie, et hurlé dans tout l'appartement tellement j'étais heureuse.

C'est dingue, après toutes ces années, vous me faites toujours le même effet... lecteurs, lectrices, je vous aime !

Voici donc ce second chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira tout autant que le premier x)

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOY !

* * *

.

Chapitre 2 : Vive les vacances !

Ou

Enseigner les arts martiaux à un Griffondor jamais tu ne devras, ou des semaines très pénibles tu passeras.

.

* * *

.

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

_Ta garde, Helmett. Tu as oublié ta garde.

L'Elu le regarda en retroussant les lèvres.

_Ok, ok, voilà, je la mets. On peut se battre maintenant ?

_Montre-moi un uppercut, ordonna Harry sans prendre en compte l'intervention de son frère biologique.

Il ne jubila absolument pas en voyant l'air déçu de celui-ci. Absolument pas.

_Niahahahaha._

Ce n'était pas de la jubilation. Mais c'était très certainement l'un des moments les plus délicieux qu'Harry ait jamais passé de sa vie.

Helmett donna un coup de poing mou dans le vide.

_Un véritable uppercut, dit simplement Harry, impavide.

De l'extérieur, il avait tout d'un petit garçon calme demandant à son frère d'exécuter ce qui semblait être des mouvements de boxe. A l'intérieur…

_MOUAHAHAHAHA. J'ai ma vengeance pour tous ces films d'action à la con qui prétendent que devenir un guerrier se fait en trois secondes. Bruce Lee, prend garde à toi !_

Okay. Peut-être qu'il jubilait, finalement.

Les deux garçons se trouvaient dans le jardin des Potter -qui ressemblait plus à un parc qu'à un jardin- comme toutes les après-midis depuis bientôt deux semaines. Depuis le jour fatal où Harry Sovrano avait honteusement été obligé d'apprendre à Helmett Potter à se battre.

_J'en ai marre, pesta ledit Helmett alors qu'Harry l'obligeait à donner un autre uppercut. Ca fait deux semaines qu'on fait que des trucs inutiles !

_Nous-ne-faisons-pas-de-choses-inutiles, répéta pour la millième fois Harry. Tu dois apprendre les bases si tu veux vraiment apprendre les grands secrets des arts martiaux.

Il avait découvert que recourir à l'emphase avait un don pour calmer Helmett.

_Tu parle !

Visiblement, deux semaines à utiliser cette technique à tout bout de champ l'avait rendue obsolète.

_'Chier._

_Tout ce que tu m'as soi-disant appris à faire, c'est courir dans le jardin, faire des amnos-

_Abdos, corrigea machinalement Harry.

_Abdos, et des étirements bizarres ! On ne s'est même pas mesuré en vrai ! Tempêta Helmett en tapant quasiment du pied. Je m'ennuie ! Je veux me battre !

Harry poussa un nouveau petit soupir. Voilà ce que c'était de travailler avec des amateurs : ils n'avaient absolument aucun sens de la patience. Ni même aucune idée du vrai travail que demandait la maîtrise du combat qu'il avait. Maîtrise qui n'était même pas celle d'un _véritable_ professionnel.

_Ca fait partie de l'apprentissage, expliqua Harry en respirant pour éviter de pousser un hurlement de frustration. Il s'agit de t'échauffer pour éviter que tu ne te blesses, et de te donner les bases des mouvements.

Il se félicita pour son ton doctoral.

Helmett se contenta de grogner.

_Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Mais elle dure combien de temps cette phase ?

_Il a fallu un an avant que Gaby ne me laisse approcher un ring._

Harry avait le pressentiment qu'il valait mieux ne pas avouer ça à Helmett.

_Le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu aies les bases, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_Mais je les ais, ces putains de bases !

Pour prouver ses dires, Helmett envoya son poing dans le vide –ce qui, de l'avis d'Harry, prouvait exactement le contraire.

_Pot- Helmett…

Avec l'agacement revenait l'habitude, gommée pour les soins de sa couverture, d'utiliser le nom de famille. Harry résista à l'envie de se masser les tempes lorsqu'Helmett commença à _bouder_.

_Et c'est CA qui a sauvé le monde de Voldemort ? Il a fait quoi, il lui a boudé au nez et Voldy a été réduit en cendres par la vague d'immaturité ?_

_J'veux me battre, Harry ! Allez, amène-toi ! Le pressa Helmett.

L'adolescent aux yeux verts devant lui ne réagit pas, visiblement excédé.

L'Elu sourit. Voilà deux semaines qu'il supportait les pseudo-séances d'entrainement sans rien dire (ou presque). Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses !

Les yeux de l'adolescent se plissèrent alors qu'il souriait malicieusement. Contrairement à ce qu'Harry pensait, il était observateur, et avait apprit à connaître quelques côtés de son frère en deux semaines. Et il savait exactement quoi dire pour le pousser à l'affronter enfin.

_Je vais finir par croire que t'as menti et que t'y connais rien en arts martiaux, persifla-t-il en relâchant volontairement sa garde.

Dans un sens, il obtint ce qu'il avait voulu : l'orgueil d'Harry, qui n'était pas la plus petite chose du monde, fut piqué.

_Crois-moi, _Potter_, cracha-t-il en se raidissant, je n'ai absolument pas menti.

Helmett se contenta de renifler.

_Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le montres pas ?

Les yeux verts de Harry, qui avaient jusque-là été teinté d'une moquerie qui disputait à l'ennui, devinrent glacials. Contre toute attente, un sourire dangereux se forma sur ses lèvres.

_Très bien. Tu veux du combat, Potter ? Tu auras du combat, ronronna-t-il.

Gaby allait probablement le tuer.

D'un autre côté, il était coincé dans une famille de Griffondors bien-pensants qui le noyaient sous des vagues de mièvreries depuis bientôt deux semaines. Et, même s'ils s'écrivaient tous les jours, il n'avait pas revu Scath depuis.

_Alors j'estime raisonnablement avoir le droit de péter un léger plomb, BORDEL._

Il avait même laissé tomber les insultes avec Salazar et compagnie, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Et là, il tenait enfin une occasion de passer sa frustration sur l'objet de sa colère. Que la vie était belle.

Il leva sa main.

_Cinq coups, Potty.

Helmett leva un sourcil. Harry explicita en retenant un rire démoniaque :

_C'est le nombre de fois que je te laisserais tenter de me toucher sans riposter. Après, tu dégustes.

_Oh oui. Oh oui. OH OUI._

Herm. Ca devenait peut-être un peu trop malsain, là.

Helmett eu l'air profondément offensé.

_Tu me crois si nul que ça ?

_Non. Je sais juste que je suis beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort que toi._

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_Et à la réflexion : oui, tu es si nul que ça._

Sans rien dire, il provoqua Helmett du regard.

_Alors Potter, tu viens ou tu préfères te planquer dans les jupes de tes ainés ?

Il n'y avait pas qu'Helmett qui savait provoquer.

Le jeune homme poussa un grondement et se jeta sur Harry.

Lequel n'eut qu'à pencher la tête sur le côté pour éviter un coup de poing maladroit. Il baissa un doigt.

_Plus que quatre coups.

_Salazar, ceci va être le meilleur moment de ma journée._

_Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Dit Helmett en reculant d'un pas avant de se lancer de nouveau.

Harry se décala sur le côté et laissa l'adolescent s'étaler sur le sol, ayant perdu l'équilibre. Le Serpentard ricana. _Ca, c'était pour les immondices que je dois avaler au petit-déjeuner._

_Trois coups, Potter, chantonna-t-il sans même se retourner.

Il baissa un troisième doigt en esquivant sans effort le coup de tête furieux d'Helmett.

_Plus que deux… ah, un…

Helmett gaspilla son dernier coup en voulant tacler Harry –technique qui marchait avec Ron. Sauf que Harry était loin d'être Ron.

_Zéro ! Roucoula le Sovrano.

Ses yeux étincelèrent. Helmett commença à se dire qu'il avait fait une connerie.

_Maintenant, c'est mon tour, huhuhu…

_Okay. Il est taré. Et je vais probablement mourir_, songea Helmett. _Dites à mes parents que je les aime même s'ils ont abandonné l'un de leurs enfants, et puis aussi à Chang que j'aurais aimé voir la couleur de son soutien-gorge. Un strip-tease serait apprécié pour mon enterrement –enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien._

_On peut trouver un arrangement ? Plaida-t-il en levant les mains.

Harry se gratta le menton.

_Hmm… nan.

La seconde d'après, Helmett apprenait à voler.

Mais comme il n'était pas très doué, il s'écrasa face contre terre à quelques mètres d'Harry, qui laissa simplement son pied retourner près de l'autre, un sourire en tranche de courge sur le visage.

_Et ça, c'est pour devoir partager ma chambre avec toi, Potter. Une chambre ROUGE ET OR._

Helmett se releva difficilement, et vacilla sur ses jambes.

_Co… Comment t'as fait ça ? Bredouilla-t-il. J'ai rien vu venir !

_Ca doit être parce que j'ai menti sur mes capacités en arts martiaux, lui susurra Harry, visiblement encore vexé. Mais si tu veux, on peut recommencer –au cas où tu ne serais pas convaincu.

_NON !

Helmett rougit sous le regard moqueur d'Harry.

_C'est… c'est bon. De toute manière, j'ai des devoirs à faire, et… euh… je crois que Papa t'attend pour son jogging. A plus !

La sueur coula le long du dos d'Harry, alors que toute sa démoniaque fureur s'évanouissait. _James… Potter… Jogging ?_

_Salut mon garçon ! Le salua James, sans se rendre compte qu'Helmett s'était carapaté à une telle vitesse qu'Harry crut qu'il avait transplané. Comme tu nous as parlé de ton jogging matinal avec Scathara, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait en faire autant, pas vrai ? Ca fait des années que je veux m'y remettre, c'est l'occasion ou jamais !

Il montra d'un geste fier son pantalon de sport, et fit un sourire lumineux au Serpentard pétrifié.

_Lily t'en a acheté un aussi, il t'attend dans ta chambre ! Mets-le, et partons découvrir le quartier !

_Le pire, c'est qu'il y croit vraiment_, songea Harry, vaguement halluciné.

_Salazar…_

_Pourquoi moi ?_

.

sSs

.

Scath décapita sans effort un mannequin de bois, qui s'écroula aussitôt sur le sol, comme des dizaines d'autres.

_Tu pourrais les faire un peu plus résistant ! Reprocha-t-elle tout haut alors qu'un nouveau mannequin venait vers elle –elle lui explosa rapidement la cage thoracique avec son pied.

Sirius, dans un coin de la salle, grogna en agitant sa baguette.

_Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air, grommela-t-il. Tu veux t'y coller ?

La jeune fille se contenta de renifler avant de se laisser tomber au sol, parmi les cadavres de mannequins. Lâchant la machette qu'elle utilisait, elle soupira.

_J'm'ennuie.

_Moi aussi, répondit Sirius.

_C'est plus fun quand y'a Gaby.

_Ouais.

_Et Harry.

_Ouais.

_Ils me manquent.

_Moi aussi.

Les deux jeunes gens soupirèrent de concert.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde…_

__

* * *

_._

__Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteur !

-Parfois, il m'arrive de me demander si je devrais me sentir coupable de maltraiter autant mes personnages...

-Ensuite, je me dis qu'ils s'emmerderaient beaucoup trop sans moi. Et là, je réalise quelle grande sainte je suis.

-Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai jamais fait de karaté, d'aïkido ou de quelconque art martial de ma vie, et que je ne sais donc absolument pas comment on s'entraine. Ce que Harry fait faire à Helmett est donc très probablement pas du tout crédible. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas tellement détaillé en fait xD

-Oh, en fait j'ai fait un art martial ! Pendant pas mal de temps en plus -cinq ans ou un truc du genre.

-Eh ouais. Je suis une grande combattante.

-Nan, je déconne. J'ai fait du judo et j'étais une sous-merde.

-D'ailleurs, je crois que je suis la seule personne au monde à qui on ait proposé de redoubler sa ceinture blanche. Ouais je sais, je suis pitoyable.

-En même temps, c'est pas de ma faute ! je suis trop gentille ._.

-Chaque fois que j'allais sur le tatami, pour les compétitions ou les entrainements, et que mon adversaire avançait vers moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux et voir combien il était gentil, combien il pouvait devenir un être humain extraordinaire... et là généralement, je finissais sur le sol (de manière assez douloureuse) avec le popotin de ledit être humain extraordinaire sur le visage.

-Mine de rien, ça a été un grand drame dans mon enfance. Ne pas pouvoir accepter ma guimauve intérieure. Ca m'a prit quatorze ans de thérapie, mais j'ai réussie ! J'ACCEPTE MA GUIMAUVE INTERIEURE ! JE SUIS UN BISOUNOURS ET JE LE REVENDIQUE !

-Pour tous ceux qui ont le même problème que moi, les Bisounours anonymes tiennent une réunion toutes les semaines pour parler de nos problèmes. N'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre !

-On vous conseille des séances de yoga pour apprendre à gérer son moi intérieur dans les moments de guimauve débordante, et même à être méchant.

-Je ne vous cacherais pas que c'est dur. On a parfois des rechutes, parfois, on veut tellement ne serait-ce que céder à la tentation... mais il faut résister ! Nous sommes des bisounours, certes, mais nous ne sommes pas dépendants ! NOUS POUVONS ETRE MECHANTS ! iL FAUT LE PROUVER ! NOUS SOMMES FORTS, MES AMIS ! NOUS SOMMES FORTS !

-Regardez ! Bande de... BANDE DE CONCOMBRES ! HA !

-De la méchanceté à l'état pur. C'est pas beau ça ?

...

Je vais arrêter là. Je suis désolée pour le pétage de câble, mais j'avais besoin de faire les remarques les plus débiles que je pouvais faire pour fêter mon accès à internet. Je m'excuse platement pour tout. Désolée. Vraiment désolée.

Vous voulez bien quand même laisser une review ? S'il-vous-plait ? *grands yeux de chiot*

Promis, la prochaine fois ce sera sur le chapitre ! (*croise les doigts dans son dos*)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde !

Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour mon retard, mais la wifi, encore et toujours, et au moment où je m'apprêtais à poster juste après Banzai... ceci dit, ma connexion internet sera impeccable d'ici la semaine prochaine, donc je n'aurais plus d'excuse et vous pourrez me lyncher de tout votre soûl.

Que dire... mis à part MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! JE VOUS AIME ! I LOVE YOU ! AI SHITERU (ou quelque soit la manière dont ça s'écrive) ! VOS QUIERO ! Et je sais pas le dire dans d'autres langues, même avec des fautes d'orthographes XD, mais sachez-le : je vous aime. Et vos reviews ne font que me booster tous les jours un peu plus.

Merci, donc, et surtout, CONTINUEZ COMME CA !

Voici donc un chapitre un peu particulier, mais que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire et qui, j'espère, devrait aussi vous plaire...

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 : Vive les Vacances ! III

Ou

Pourquoi Sirius devrait investir dans des cours de psychologie

.

* * *

.

_Un certain endroit, deux certaines personnes, et un certain ennui…_

.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Sirius, très occupé à remuer sa pâte à crêpe, fit un bond de plusieurs mètres de haut avant de se jeter dans le couloir, paniqué.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Les chauves-souris ont remis ça ? Demanda-t-il en faisant irruption dans la bibliothèque des Sovrano, poêle à la main, prêt à l'abattre au moindre signe d'aile radioactive.

Il cligna des yeux en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la bibliothèque. Alors qu'une certaine jeune fille était sensée s'y trouver. Le regard de Sirius se porta vers le bureau où elle avait probablement dû s'asseoir. S'y trouvait juste un livre grand ouvert.

_Oh merde. Oh merde. Oh MERDE ! _

_Le livre a bouffé Scath ! _

Lâchant sa poêle (qui fit creusa un trou dans le sol en tombant), Sirius se précipita sur le livre et le saisit à deux mains, le secouant dans tous les sens.

_Scath ! Scath, par les boules de geisha de Godric, répond ! SCAAAAATH !

_Merlin-merlin-merlin, Gaby va me tuer et je vais devoir bouffer trois kilos de crêpes tout seul ! Scath je t'en prie, sors de là-dedaaaaaans !_

Sirius envisagea de déchirer le livre, lorsqu'un soupir se fit entendre.

_C'est bon, chuis là, marmonna Scath en sortant d'un rayon.

_HIIIIII ! UN FANTOOOOOME !

Plus vif que l'éclair, Sirius ramassa sa poêle et la brandit, fermement décidé à vendre chèrement sa peau contre l'invasion ectoplasmique.

Scath ne sourit même pas.

_'Pas un fantôme, grogna-t-elle en envoyant un poing mou contre Sirius –qui ne grimaça même pas.

L'ex-évadé haussa un sourcil.

_Attend voir. Teint pâle, cernes, expression aussi vivante qu'un bloc de ciment, l'air d'avoir été déterrée la veille… Mis à part un zombie, je vois pas.

Patient, il attendit le « J'T'EN FOUTRAIS MOI, DES ZOMBIES ! » suivi d'un uppercut aussi douloureux qu'inévitable, en préparant mentalement sa pommade contre les bleus. Rien ne vint.

_Okay_, décida Sirius. _Là, y'a vraiment un problème. _

_T'es vraiment un zombie alors ? Questionna-t-il.

A moins que le livre ne lui ait vraiment mangé l'esprit. Il regarda l'ouvrage, soudainement très pâle.

_Les livres qui t'aspirent la tête sont de l'autre côté, Chat, dit mollement Scath en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Et c'était pas drôle du tout. Je pensais que ça le serait, mais c'était pas drôle du tout.

…

_Nom de… je ne trouve même pas de figures historiques assez fortes pour caractériser ça. _

Sirius resta un moment figé, avant que son côté femme-au-foyer-et-mère-poule (fortement encouragé par le fait qu'il passe tout son temps dans la cuisine ou à faire le ménage) ne prenne le dessus.

_Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Des hallucinations ? Tu te sens mal ?

Puis l'évidence le frappa.

_Est-ce que tu as tes règles ?

_ECARTE-TOI DE MOI ESPECE DE PERVERS ! Hurla Scath en l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur.

Enfin une réaction normale.

Sirius se remit sur ses pieds avec une assurance liée à l'habitude, et se dirigea vers l'adolescente, poings sur les hanches. Scath était déprimée. En fait, elle l'était depuis qu'Harry était parti. Mais aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude. Il devait savoir pourquoi. Un sourire maléfique se forma sur ses lèvres.

Il était temps pour un petit quart d'heure de confessions.

_Maintenant que nous avons établis que tu n'as ni été aspirée par un livre ni transformée en fantôme et que ton sens de l'humour est inexistant, si tu me disais ce qui n'allait pas ? Proposa-t-il en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

En temps normal, Scath l'aurait envoyé bouler. En fait, en temps normal, il n'aurait même pas eu à passer pour le clone de Molly Weasley. Les temps étaient durs.

Elle renifla.

_Harry me manque. Et ce connard de Gaby aussi.

Sirius ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à autant de… d'estrogène d'adolescente pubère émotionnellement instable. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas une femme ?

_… Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette pensée. _

Il secoua la tête, avant de se rappeler le comportement de sa mère lorsque Regulus était triste. Ah oui, elle posait sa main sur son épaule, et lui disait que ce n'était pas grave, que la prochaine fois ils arriveraient ensemble à tuer l'elfe de maison, et que lancer un _Doloris_ au lieu d'un _Avada_ était parfaitement normal pour un petit garçon de huit ans.

Hum.

A la réflexion, sa mère n'était peut-être pas le modèle à suivre.

Décidant de s'en remettre à son instinct féminin (_encore ce sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas lorsque je pense ça…_), il fit un sourire à Scath, et lui serra doucement le bras.

_Ca va aller, dit-il. Dans deux semaines, Harry et Gaby rentrent.

_Je le sais ça ! C'est juste que…

Oh. Sirius jeta un regard à l'adolescente, qui serrait les poings. Visiblement, elle ne lui disait pas tout.

_Que… ? Continua-t-il doucement.

Scath détourna le regard.

_Augnougnuignougnéegnéiale, bredouilla-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Sirius marqua un temps.

_Tu peux répéter ?

Les joues de Scath prirent une tête rouge vif.

_Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale, dit-elle.

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Une journée spéciale ?

Devant son regard inquisiteur, Scath dénia expliciter, le visage à présent d'une belle couleur pivoine :

_Aujourd'hui… ça fait exactement six ans qu'Harry est devenu un Sovrano. Vas-y, fous-toi de moi, grogna-t-elle.

Sirius n'avait aucune intention de se foutre d'elle.

_Et comment vous fêtez ça, d'habitude ? Questionna-t-il.

_On passe toute la nuit à regarder les trois _Star Wars_ en mangeant de la glace et des pizzas, répondit machinalement Scath. Pourquoi ?

Sirius plissa le front.

_Il y a de la glace dans le frigo, mais j'ai pas de pizza. Des crêpes, ça te va ?

Le sourire lumineux de Scath le convainquit que oui.

.

sSs

.

Harry soupira en enchainant sa cent cinquante-cinquième pompe. La sueur roulait dans son dos et sur son front, et il songea un instant à arrêter ses exercices pour s'essuyer, avant de se reprendre.

Le sport était la seule chose qui le tenait du côté lumineux de la Force depuis son arrivée chez les Potter.

Surtout aujourd'hui.

Il fronça les sourcils. _Reste concentré mon grand ! Cent cinquante-six… cent cinquante-sept… _

Un peu plus loin, la mâchoire de James pendait sur le sol. Accompagnée par celles de Lily et Helmett.

Harry était en tee-shirt sans manche et en short. Et il était incroyablement _bien foutu. _

Lily regarda les biceps en action alors qu'il enchaînait les pompes, aucun signe de fatigue visible, si ce n'était son expression absente.

James, quand à lui, était au trente-sixième dessous. Son fils de quatorze ans était plus musclé que lui.

Helmett comparait mentalement Harry avec l'autre Sovrano, Scathara. Il était bien foutu pour un mec… l'était-elle pour une fille ?

La pensée le fit rougir, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi.

Harry ne s'accorda qu'une minute de triomphal silence en voyant l'air ébahi des Potter. _Eh ouais ! Se tuer au travail, ça paye ! _

_Et attendez de voir quand j'aurais dix-sept ans, niark niark niark._

Son éclair de jubilation ne dura qu'un instant, alors que ses pensées se tournaient de nouveau vers Scath.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait six ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés… six ans qu'il avait trouvé une famille. Et ils auraient du être en train de manger de la glace en regardant Dark Vador trancher la main de son fils au lieu que lui soit exilé chez des Griffondors, et qu'elle… que faisait Scath, au juste ?

C'était étrange, songea-t-il, de ne pas être avec elle en ce jour si particulier. Elle lui manquait.

Sans même qu'il y pense consciemment, ses paupières se fermèrent, et ce ne fut pas le jardin des Potter qui fut devant lui, mais le décor gris et morne d'une rue déserte, sous la chaleur d'un humide été anglais.

_Il pleurait. _

_Il pleurait, et il avait _mal.

_L'Oncle y avait été fort. Certes, Harry était habitué aux taloches, et même parfois à un ou deux jurons, mais jamais il n'avait reçu ce genre de raclées. Pour la première fois, l'Oncle l'avait frappé. Avec son pied. Un grand coup dans l'estomac. _

_Et il avait mal. Il avait huit ans, il était un monstre, mais il avait mal. _

_Après que l'Oncle l'ait fait valser contre le mur, il avait la seule chose que son esprit embrumé lui avait dicté : il avait fuit. Fuit Dudley qui se moquait de lui, fuit la Tante qui avait tenté d'arrêter l'Oncle avant d'abandonner, et fuit l'Oncle, qui lui avait couru après. _

_Mais l'Oncle était lourd, et lui était léger. Il l'avait semé, mais s'était perdu en cours de route. _

_Une petite voix lui chuchota qu'il aurait du rester –après tout, l'Oncle ne l'aurait pas vraiment battu. Il aurait du rester à la maison, et faire ses corvées, comme un petit monstre obéissant. Fuir n'était pas bien. Les monstres qui fuyaient étaient punis, l'Oncle lui avait dit. Et l'Oncle avait toujours raison. _

_Les sanglots de l'enfant redoublèrent. L'Oncle avait raison. Il avait été mauvais, et il aurait du accepter sa punition au lieu de fuir. Parce que maintenant il était perdu, et si les histoires que Dudley lui avait racontées étaient vraies, les rues étaient pleines de gens qui ne rêvaient que de faire rôtir les monstres comme lui à la broche. _

__Je… veux pas… être rôti à la broche ! Hoqueta Harry en essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche. _

__Ca dénote d'un instinct de survie assez basique, fit remarquer une voix polie. _

_Harry sursauta avant de lever la tête, surpris par l'irruption, avant de se reculer instinctivement. _

_Ensuite, il plongea dans les grands yeux gris d'un oiseau moqueur. _

__Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda la Fille. _

_Rendu muet par la stupeur, Harry ne répondit pas. Au-dessus de lui, la Fille haussa un sourcil. _

__Ben alors ? _

__Je… je… bredouilla misérablement Harry, incapable de cesser de contempler l'apparition. _

_La fille était grande, plus grande que lui, mais elle ne semblait pas pour autant plus vieille. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, coupés courts, qui descendaient en mèches folles jusqu'à la naissance de sa mâchoire, et elle avait un petit sourire en coin, et ses yeux étincelaient, et Harry était sûr qu'elle était un ange venu pour lui. _

_Sauf que les anges ne venaient pas pour les monstres. _

__Tuuuuu ? L'incita la Fille en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. _

__Je… Qui êtes-vous, Mademoiselle l'Ange ? _

_Harry plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, conscient de son impolitesse. La Fille ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement interloquée. _

__L'ange ? Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un ange ? Répéta-t-elle. _

_Elle n'était pas en colère, vit Harry. Plutôt amusée, même. C'est pourquoi il décida de hocher la tête. _

__La classe, murmura la Fille. J'ai l'air d'un ange. Trop cool. _

_Elle secoua ensuite la tête, et observa Harry d'un œil critique. _

__Mais toi, t'as pas l'air d'un ange. Sérieux, t'es carrément maigre, et puis tu pleures. Et t'as de la morve qui sort du nez. T'aurais été recalé à l'examen d'entrée, mon pote. _

_Sans attendre, elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et lui prit le visage entre les mains pour le frotter vigoureusement. _

__T'as besoin d'un bon bain ! Et probablement de nouveaux vêtements aussi, ajouta-t-elle en avisant son pantalon trop grand et son tee-shirt en lambeaux. Qui c'est qui t'habille, que j'aille lui dire deux mots ? _

_Harry, à moitié étranglé, réussit péniblement à articuler « mon Oncle et ma Tante » avant que la Fille n'arrête de lui frotter les joues pour l'observer._

__T'as pas de parents ? _

_Le jeune garçon secoua la tête._

__Si. Mais ils m'ont abandonné. _

_Un brasier s'alluma dans les yeux de la Fille._

__Ils t'ont abandonné ? Dit-elle doucement. _

_Harry opina du chef._

__Parce que je suis un bon à rien. Mon Oncle m'a dit qu'ils avaient bien faits, parce que je suis aussi un monstre. _

_Le brasier devint incandescent, presque douloureux à regarder. La Fille lui saisit les bras à lui en faire mal. _

__C'est pas vrai, lui chuchota-t-elle à toute vitesse. T'es pas un monstre. C'est eux les monstres. Les adultes, c'est tous des monstres. C'est pour ça qu'il faut devenir fort, parce que si t'es fort, tu peux tous leur montrer qu'ils sont faibles. Si t'es fort, tu peux reprendre le dessus. Et personne te fait du mal. _

_Harry leva la tête._

__Mais…_

__Pas de mais. T'es pas un monstre. T'es pas un monstre, répéta la Fille, et il y avait des choses liquides dans ses yeux. T'es pas un monstre !_

_Elle le prit dans ses bras, longtemps. Elle pleurait, et Harry aussi pleurait, parce que c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose comme ça, et que c'était incroyablement bon à entendre. Son cœur brulait. C'était agréable. _

_Et puis, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait, la Fille le relâcha. Elle le fixa, lui parla d'une possibilité incroyable, une possibilité qu'Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle lui parla d'une famille extraordinaire, où les liens n'étaient pas fait de sang mais d'amour, une famille où on vivait pour le danger, l'excitation, où on vivait pour jouir de chaque instant. _

_Elle lui parla de ces êtres d'exception qui accueillaient tout ceux qui en avaient besoin, et qui les protégeaient avec toute la férocité du monde. Une immense fratrie où chacun avait sa place. _

_Elle lui parla des Sovrano. _

_Et Harry écouta. Il écouta avec avidité, tout son corps tendu vers ce que disait la Fille, parce que son âme lui hurlait que c'était avec eux qu'il devait être. Et lorsque cet homme blond arriva, que ses yeux si bleus ne l'avaient pas jugés lorsqu'ils avaient vu ce petit garçon recouvert de larves, de morves et de peurs, et qu'il lui avait fait cette proposition irréaliste, tellement belle qu'Harry s'était dit que ça devait être un rêve, parce qu'un monstre comme lui ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de chance, parce que… Sans même qu'il y réfléchisse, le mot franchit ses lèvres._

__Oui. _

_La Fille lui sourit, et il lui sourit en retour. Enfin, il réalisa qu'il lui avait dit son nom mais qu'il ne connaissait même pas le sien. Alors il le lui demanda. Elle lui sourit à nouveau, lumineux petit oiseau moqueur._

__Scath. Scath Sovrano. _

_« Bienvenu dans la famille, Harry. Bienvenu chez toi. »_

* * *

_._

__Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, quelques petites remarques pas constructives de l'auteur ! 

-Séquence souvenir –et émotion, par la même occasion. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit bout du passé des Sovrano ^^

-J'avais envie d'écrire leur rencontre depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Du coup, je pense que vous aurez droit à quelques bouts d'information sur le passé respectif de nos trois Sovrano (eeeeh oui, même Gaby ! Bon, pas tout de suite ceci dit. Mais ça viendra peut-être...)

-J'espère que la séquence est réussie U.U j'ai passé un temps incroyable sur ce truc, pour faire un machin sérieux correct, au lieu de ma guimauve habituelle XD

-Ne vous inquiétez pas : le prochain chapitre est rempli de conneries, vous n'aurez pas à endurer de nouveau une couche de Sériositude.

-Sirius. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. Je crois que JKR me haïrait si elle voyait ce que j'ai fait de lui.

-Par contre, je pense que Severus serait juste pété de rire.

-Ensuite, il verrait ce qu'il est devenu dans ma fic et là il me péterait la tronche à grands coups de Sectumsempra.

-LISEZ LES HP EN ANGLAIS !

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec la choucroute, mais c'est juste trop bien.

-Du coup, mon bouquin pour les partiels d'éco git, abandonné, sur ma table de chevet, noyé sous les sept tomes d'HP fraîchement acheté (d'occasion. J'adore les livres d'occasion).

-Je crois que je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire... sauf peut-être VIVE L'AMERIQUE LATINE AU TEMPS DE LA PREHISTOIRE ! LES HYPOTHESES DE PEUPLEMENT PAR LA BERINGIE VAINCRONT ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

(je crois que mes cours sont en train de me rendre cinglée... encore plus que d'habitude.)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	4. Chapter 4

*pousse Sirius devant elle comme bouclier*

Yo people !

Euh... je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon retard, mais ne me frappez pas, pitiéééé...

En plus, le scooter qui m'a renversé cette nuit s'est chargé de me faire comprendre votre colère lorsqu'il m'a envoyé voler U.U ARRETER D'ENVOYER DES TUEURS A GAGES OU VOUS N'AUREZ PAS LA SUITE.

Tout ça pour dire queeee... bon chapitre ?

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! I LOVE YOU ! CONTINUEZ COMME CA !

Mais plus de scooters s'il-vous-plait, les gens des urgences sont très gentils, mais après toute ma famille commence à paniquer et là ça devient fatiguant U.U

Bref. Vous avez attendu ce chapitre, mais croyez-moi, il en vaut la peine x)

ENJOY !

* * *

.

Chapitre 5 : Vive les vacances ! V

Ou

Parfois, on a des idées de merde. Et parfois, on a des idées de Merde.

.

* * *

.

_...

_...

_...

_Quoi ?

_...

_...

Harry allait se mettre en colère.

_...

_La Terre à la Lune ? Dit-il en agitant les mains. Vous me recevez ? Je crois que vous avez un problème de connexion… Je répéte, ici Houston, je crois que vous avez un problème de connexion ! Il y a des parasites ! Vous avez des parasites dans votre appareil ! Redescendez, c'est dangereux ! Ils vont vous attaquer ! NOOOOOOOOOON ! NE LES LAISSEZ PAS VOUS METTRE ENCEINTES !

En voyant les mâchoires se relever et les visages prendre l'expression ô-combien-familiére de « Merlin, le pauvre chéri a encore pété son câble. Quatorze ans à vivre dans une famille de Serpentards, sans doute… Heureusement que maintenant nous sommes là pour lui hihihi », Harry soupira.

Avantage : sa meeeeeerveilleuse famille biologique avait repris conscience.

Inconvénient : sa meeeeeeeeerveilleuse famille biologique avait repris conscience.

_Harry, fit Lily (en tentant de chasser la saisissante image d'un James cosmonaute enceint(e ?) de son esprit), peux-tu répéter ce que tu nous as dit ?

_Houston, nous avons un problé-

_Non, avant.

_Oh, super. Ils ne sont toujours pas arrivé à avaler ça. _

_Je n'ai pas d'anniversaire, fit le jeune homme d'un ton résigné. On n'en a jamais fêté dans la famille. On fête juste Noël et Halloween.

Et le jour des Adoptions. Mais les Potter n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

_Mais c'est horrible ! S'écria Helmett. Personne t'a jamais dit ton anniv' ? Mais quel genre de par…

Silence gêné.

Harry dissimula son fou rire en toussotant dans le creux de sa main. James et Lily trouvèrent soudainement leurs pieds incroyablement intéressants.

_Euh… bref, reprit Helmett. C'est juste horrible ! Il faut qu'on répare ça !

Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi occupé à ricaner, il aurait remarqué les prémices d'une Très Mauvaise Idée.

_Et donc, je propose que… On fête notre anniv ensemble !

.

sSs

.

_HARRYYYYYYYYY !

_SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH !

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

_Par les couilles rasées de Griffondor, tu m'as manqué sale petit con !

_Toi aussi, blondasse de merde !

_Quel plaisir d'entendre ta voix criarde et horrible !

_Et de voir ta foutue silhouette qui me fait gerber !

_Harry…

_Scath…

Les Sovrano commencèrent à sangloter, toujours accrochés ensemble, sous le regard _légèrement_ halluciné du reste de l'assemblée.

Magnanimes, Lily et James laissèrent les deux jeunes gens s'étreindre sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes.

Trois minutes.

Puis quatre.

Puis cinq.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, n'y tenant plus, James se racla délicatement la gorge.

_Bonjour, Scathara, salua-t-il chaleureusement.

Une pair d'yeux bleus glacials se levèrent vers lui.

_Salut.

La température baissa de trente degrés, et James dut faire tout son possible pour restreindre sa subite envie d'étrangler la jeune fille.

_Hey, Sov- Scathara ! Déclara jovialement Helmett Potter, bien décidé à ce que la fête soit une réussite.

Scath battit des paupières.

_Yo…

Elle sembla fouiller dans sa mémoire, les sourcils froncés.

_... Machin.

_JE VAIS LA TUER. _

On sonna à nouveau à la porte.

_SALUT LA COMPAGNIE ! S'exclama Cédric.

_Bonjour tout le monde ! L'accompagna Neville avec un large sourire.

_NEVIIIIIIIIILLE ! S'écria Harry.

_CEDRIIIIIIIIIIIIC ! S'écria Scath.

Neville étreignit affectueusement le jeune homme, tandis que Cédric s'avançait pour faire de même… avant qu'une aura meurtrière ne le crochète par les tripes pour le faire reculer. Tremblotant, le Poufsouffle se contenta de serrer la main à une Scath visiblement surprise (et totalement aveugle, parce que là, même en refusant volontairement de le voir, c'est vraiment pas possible…).

Ensuite, ils virent les Potter. Ou plutôt Helmett.

_Oh, salut, marmonna Cédric.

_Ouais, salut, répéta Neville.

James et Lily poussèrent un unanime soupir.

_Et dire que les Weasley ne sont même pas encore arrivés…_

La sonnerie retentit.

_YO HELMETT ! S'exclama Ron en entrant.

Quatre regards qui promettaient des dizaines d'enfers tous plus froids et douloureux les uns que les autres rencontrèrent le sien. La maison des Potter sombra dans les eaux glaciales de la haine mutuelle.

Lily incanta des pulls pour tout le monde. James songea sérieusement à s'exiler en Tasmanie. Gaby rigola. Puis se remit à marcher dans la forêt albanienne.

_Ca va être un massacre_, songèrent briévement chacun des invités. Sauf les Sovrano, qui se mirent à ricaner de concert, rendant ainsi les peurs les plus profondes de tous les autres réelles. _Plus qu'un massacre : cet anniversaire va être un foutu génocide. _

Un génocide de Griffondors, cela allait de soi.

Cédric et Neville échangèrent un regard. Cédric se frotta les mains, Neville soupira.

_Si votre voisin a l'habitude de se lever de bonne heure, vous devez vous-même devenir matinal, chantonna Luna.

Seule Ginny ne sursauta pas, se contentant d'envoyer un petit sourire indéniablement supérieur au reste de l'assemblée.

_Bois et mange avec tes parents, mais ne t'engage avec eux dans aucune affaire, répondit-elle.

La lueur familière du défi fit étinceler les yeux de Scath.

_Un chien sans queue ne peut exprimer sa joie, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Un éclair passa entre les trois jeunes filles. Harry soupira. Puis regarda les gâteaux qu'avait apportés Molly Weasley.

_Hum. Je me demande si on peut étouffer quelqu'un avec ça… _

_Bah, la connaissance vient avec l'expérience, pas vrai ?_

Son regard se porta sur Helmett, qui se mit inconsciemment à trembler. James poussa un long soupir. Un très, très long soupir.

_Lily, chuchota-t-il à sa femme. J'adore notre fils mais là, il a vraiment eu une idée de Merde.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer lorsque Harry se mit à soupeser l'assiette du fondant au chocolat.

.

sSs

.

Rétrospectivement, les choses auraient pu être pires.

Bon, il avait fallu deux heures pour stopper la bataille de nourriture qui s'était engagée entre tous les enfants. C'est-à-dire les trois quarts des invités.

Et encore, Lily était certaine d'avoir vu James ensorceler un plat de pudding pour qu'il se déverse sur la tête de Scath.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi une demi-douzaine d'œufs s'était « malencontreusement » renversée sur lui. Et pourquoi la figure angélique de la Serpentard avait été aussi jubilatoire lorsqu'elle jurait que « mais je vous assure que ma baguette a bougée toute seule… c'est quoi votre nom, déjà ?»

Molly Weasley était partie en hurlant, emportant tous ses enfants (intégralement recouvert de chocolat/farine/autres fluides visqueux –Harry s'était senti d'humeur particulièrement inventive-) et son mari (dont le sourire ravi était à peine caché) avec elle.

Fred, George et Ginny avaient fait un clin d'œil à leurs amis. Percy s'était contenté de renifler pour sortir le maximum de farine de son nez.

De tous les invités restant, seule Luna n'avait pas l'air d'être sortie d'une guerre.

En fait, elle n'avait même pas été touchée.

Plus tard, Cédric raconterait à tous comment le plat de cake à la banane qu'il avait voulu lui envoyer s'était mystérieusement retourné contre lui pour se vider dans son pantalon.

Somme toute, avait songé Harry, ce n'était pas trop mal pour un premier anniversaire.

Il était maintenant huit heures du soir, et tous étaient rentrés chez eux –à l'exception de Scath qui, ayant retrouvé sa moitié, ne comptait pas partir de sitôt. Surtout que le 1er août approchant, elle comptait bien trainer Harry chez eux dès les premières lumières du jour.

Voir même juste dès minuit. L'aube c'était très surfait, après tout.

Assise dans le salon, Lily sentit une shape de fatigue s'abattre sur elle en regardant le désastre qu'était devenu sa maison. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois –on ne pouvait décemment pas vivre en couple avec un Maraudeur sans attendre quelques explosions, catastrophes et autres bazars, après tout.

Bon. Contempler l'horrible vase que la ô-combien-adorable-mère de James (décédée avant la naissance des jumeaux) leur avait offert pour leur mariage et qui gisait à présent dans le plus proche état du néant possible ne construirait rien de productif, décida Lily.

Les conséquences de cette bataille de nourriture avaient décidemment été désastreuses pour les meubles.

(Etrangement, le seul à avoir été victime desdites « conséquences » avait été le vase. Mais ça devait être un accident. Sûrement un accident. De toute manière, il était moche.)

James et Helmett étaient dans le jardin, pour une énième partie de Quidditch. Il semblerait que balancer l'équivalent d'un an de gâteaux n'avait pas entamé leur inépuisable énergie. Et comme Lily ne voulait pas se prendre un Cognard dans la tête, elle allait éviter de s'approcher d'eux pour le moment.

Restait Harry -et Scath. Ils s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre d'Helmett, qu'il partageait avec Harry depuis un mois- dès que les derniers invités étaient partis.

Lily prit une grande inspiration et décida de leur monter du chocolat chaud. Après tout, le chocolat chaud n'était jamais malvenu, pas vrai ? Tout le monde aimait le chocolat chaud.

_Erreur Lily, erreur…_

La jeune femme battit des paupières. Erreur ?

_Tout le monde n'aime pas le chocolat chaud… surtout pas le fils que tu as abandonné… _

Ah non ! Ca n'allait pas recommencer ! Le psychologue de Lily, qu'elle consultait depuis quelques mois, avait diagnostiqué un début de dépression et lui avait ordonné de lutter contre les pensées qui la faisaient culpabiliser.

_Par contre… _

Oh ?

_Tout le monde aime le Nutella ! _

Lily cligna des yeux, puis décida d'ignorer la petite voix. Ca valait mieux pour sa santé mentale (enfin, ce qu'il restait de sa santé mentale.)

Invoquant deux tasses d'un coup de baguette, elle les plaça sur la table de la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle montait un plateau sur lequel reposaient les deux boissons fumantes, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre des deux enfants, et posa son plateau sur une commode qui se trouvait non loin avant d'aller toquer.

Ce fut avant qu'elle les entende.

__Okay Harry, désolée d'aborder le sujet qui fâche, mais j'ai besoin de ton rapport sur le déroulement de ta mission. _

__Ouais enfin ma mission, ma mission, c'est vite dit. Moi j'appelle ça une punition injuste. J'ai du être un dévoreur d'enfants dans une vie passée pour me coltiner ça. _

__J'ai toujours su que t'étais pas net._

__Merci._

__Alors ? _

Un soupir.

__Rien. Pas de signes d'activité suspecte, pas même l'ombre d'une petite traîtrise. Des fois, je me demande si les sorts d'alarme n'ont pas été débranchés._

__Ca correspond à ce qu'a fait parvenir Gaby. Je t'aurais bien filé le dossier, mais il s'est autodétruit quand je l'ai lu. _

__Ca te surprend ? _

__J'ai l'air surprise ? _

Un silence.

__Pas de danger du côté des méchants donc. Et pour l'Ordre ? _

__Rien non plus. Pas la pointe d'une barbe dumbledorienne. Comment va Chat ? _

__C'est marrant, je pensais que Dumby ferait tout pour réactiver l'Ordre maintenant que t'es là. Pour te convaincre de venir du côté lumineux de la Force. Chat te passe le bonjour et t'ordonne de revenir parce qu'il en a marre de faire le ménage à ta place. _

__Le côté lumineux ? Ca va pas non ? Ils ont même pas de cookies. Que je sois là où pas c'est Chat qui fait le ménage de toute manière._

__Un peu de pitié pour ses tentatives de montrer son affection, tu veux ?_

__J'y réfléchirais. Et si on arrêtait de parler des Potter et de ma superbe mission que j'adore, hmm ? Donne-moi de tes nouvelles. _

__Je t'ai écris tous les jours. Je peux difficilement te raconter quoi que se soit d'autre, crétin. _

__Comme si tu écrivais les choses importantes dans les lettres… _

__Touché. _

__Arrête de te faire prier et parle-moi. _

__Alors… j'ai commencé à bosser sur une spécialisation. T'as pensé à la tienne ? _

__Toi d'abord. _

__Ca marche. C'est Chat qui m'a donné l'idée. Tu sais que j'ai toujours adoré les runes ? Eh bien en fait…_

Lily n'écoutait plus.

Le visage très pâle, elle descendit jusqu'au salon, laissant le chocolat chaud. Là, elle s'assit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Une mission ? Harry ? L'Ordre ? Les Mangemorts ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Est-ce que… est-ce que Harry serait venu les espionner ?

La révélation lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

Lorsque James vint la trouver, elle tremblait. Ses grands yeux verts se levèrent sur lui, et elle souffla :

_Nous devons parler. Et prévenir Dumbledore. Je pense que- que Harry nous cache des choses…

* * *

.

Voilààààà... en espérant que vous ayez aimé U.U Et même si vous avez pas aimé, vous êtes obligé de dire que vous avez aimé parce que j'ai une attelle et c'est trooooop galère pour marcher et même que je peux avoir des béquilles et que ça va faire trop victime si vous me dites que le chapitre était bidon. Donc. Voilà. Bref.

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteur !

-La fin de la tirade d'Harry au début est bel et bien une référence au film _Alien_, que je n'ai pas vu (parce que y'a pas de Prédatoooooors), mais dont j'adore le concept.

-Je ne dirais rien de plus sur le contenu du chapitre, j'ai tellement aimé l'écrire que je pense qu'il se suffit à lui-même U.U

-J'ai une fête d'Halloween jeudi prochain (d'ailleurs, si y'a des gens de véto, Itech, ou Central Lyon, on va se voir XD faites-moi signe par mp, ça peut être marrant :p) et j'ai une putain d'idée de costume. Il faut juste que je l'adapte maintenant que je sais que je suis bloquée pendant dix jours avec mon attelle xD.

-Mon costume ? muahahahaha. C'est un putain de combo avec un pote. On en fait un à deux, en fait. En gros... vous voyez l'_Exorciste_ ? _Devil Inside_ ?_insidious_ ? Tous les films avec une possédée et un prêtre exorciste ? Ben voilà. Laissez-moi vous dire que ça va être trash. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA._  
_

-Juste comme ça, Harry avait une excuse parfaitement crédible quand au fait de fêter son anniversaire chez les Potter et en même temps qu'Helmett. Enfin, crédible, façon Sovrano quoi… En gros, ça a donné ça :

.

_Neville que j'adore, _

_Les Potter m'ont kidnappé et me retiennent prisonnier chez eux. La seule condition de ma libération est que tu viennes pour assister à une coutume barbare qu'ils me forcent à partager : fêter l'anniversaire d'Helmett Potter et le mien demain._

_Pas de cadeaux. Par contre, tu peux amener des armes –on va en avoir besoin. _

_Harry._

_._

_Harry, _

_Je n'ai même pas lu ton excuse. _

_On se voit demain. _

_Neville._

_PS : Je confisquerais toutes les armes, l'alcool, la drogue et les pétards que Scath, Cédric et toi allez apporter –ne nie pas, je SAIS que vous allez le faire. _

_._

_Cédric, _

_Ca te dit d'aller foutre la merde chez les Potter en prétextant fêter mon anniversaire et celui de leur fils demain ? _

_Apporte de l'alcool. _

_Harry._

_._

_Harry, _

_J'ai attendu cette phrase toute ma vie. _

_Cédric. _

_PS : Par contre, mon père m'a confisqué l'alcool. En plus, je suis sûr que Neville l'aurait prit de toute manière. _

_._

_Luna, _

_Je suis en réalité le fils des Potter et le frère jumeau d'Helmett, mais ils m'ont abandonné et j'ai été recueilli par les Sovrano. Seulement maintenant les Potter se sont rendus compte de leur bêtise et ils veulent que je revienne. Comme les Sovrano veulent surveiller les Potter parce qu'ils ont un rapport avec Voldemort (qui n'est pas mort), j'ai été envoyé chez eux pendant un mois sous prétexte de vouloir renouer des liens. Ils me croient et veulent que je fête mon anniversaire avec eux. J'aimerais que tu viennes._

_Harry._

_._

_Harry, _

_Qui a des éléphants doit avoir de grandes portes. _

_Luna._

.

-Dernière remarque : j'ignore si je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais vous voyez tous les proverbes de Luna ?

-Eh ben je les choisis totalement au hasard, sans aucun rapport avec la situation.

-Mais, et c'est pour CA que Luna est une déesse, j'ai remarqué en relisant les chapitres où elle apparaissait, que lorsqu'elle dit des proverbes, ben... ça rentre dans le contexte.

-Hallucinant.

-Elle est trop forte, Luna U.U

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : Sérieusement. Plus de tueurs à gage en scooter. Une fois m'a suffit, merci bien. Non mais oh è.é


	5. Chapter 5

Yo les gens !

Me voici, avec un retard minimal (j'avoue, je suis fière de moi- pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Je... AAAAAAH ! AU SECOUUUUUURS ! ILS VONT ME TUEEEEER !) pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

ENJOY !

* * *

.

Chapitre 6 : Scath is having none of your bullshit, Gaby (oui, Tumblr m'influence un peu trop, je le reconnais)

Ou

Comment le plus grand rassemblement sportif de tous les temps peut rapidement se transformer en... euh... en gros bordel, en fait.

.

* * *

.

_Gaby…

_Oui Scathie-chérie ?

_TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

L'homme eut l'air interloqué.

_Mais enfin, pourquoi ces paroles méchantes ? Moi qui ne veux que le bien de mes deux enfants chéris en leurs procurant ce qu'il y a de mieux, moi qui travaille tous les jours pour assurer votre subsistance, moi-

_ALORS POURQUOI ON N'A PAS DE TENTE ?

Harry approuva de la tête en regardant l'emplacement qu'ils avaient loué pour camper avant la Coupe de Quidditch. Un emplacement vide.

_Il fallait amener une tente ? S'étonna Gaby.

_GRAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il fallut l'intervention d'Harry pour empêcher la jeune fille de se jeter sur Gaby, qui rigolait innocemment.

_Je te signale quand même que c'est toi qui a voulu venir camper ici alors qu'on aurait juste pu arriver par Portoloin directement à nos places, fit remarquer l'adolescent.

_Silence esclave, et conjure-nous un château, siffla Scath. En plus, je te ferais dire que ce n'est pas un simple caprice. J'ai du buisness à faire ici.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

_Du buisness ?

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question en voyant une flamme un peu trop familière s'allumer dans les yeux de Scath, qui l'agrippa par les bras.

_Tu ne comprends pas ? Nous sommes dans le plus grand rassemblement sportif du monde sorcier ! Des centaines de célébrités, d'hommes d'affaire, de politiques et d'amateurs fortunés sont là ! Ils sont réunis par une même passion, celle de voir leur équipe favorite gagner ! Et cette passion magnifique qui les assemble fait de cet endroit LE PARADIS DE PARIS ! DES MILLIERS DE PIGEONS QUI VONT ALLER DEPENSER LEURS ECONOMIES DE TOUTE UNE VIE DANS L'ESPOIR VAIN DE VOIR L'UNE OU L'AUTRE EQUIPE GAGNER ! ET ILS VONT S'ADRESSER A MOI ! JE VAIS DEVENIR RICHE ! RIIIIIIIIIICHE ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A !

_Ma petite Scathie adorée est tellement vénale, alors que je l'ai élevé pour être une bonne petite femme pour le jour où elle se mariera…

_TA GUEULE GABY ! Hurlèrent simultanément Harry et Scath.

Lequel se contenta de glousser. Scath grogna avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme brun.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois être là une journée avant pour prendre tous les paris avant qu'une entreprise concurrente ne le fasse, conclut doctement Scath, sans plus aucune trace de sa folie furieuse.

_Une entreprise concurrente ?

Harry cligna des yeux alors que l'adolescente opinait sombrement du chef.

_Oui. Un rival -le plus grand de tous mes rivaux…

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Quelqu'un veut parier ?

Ludo Verpey fit un grand sourire à Gaby, Harry… et se figea lorsqu'il vit Scath.

L'atmosphère perdit trente degrés.

Un vent glacial se mit à souffler.

La pluie tomba.

Un éclair se fit entendre.

Scath croisa les bras avec une expression dédaigneuse.

_Tiens donc… si ce n'est pas V. Quel plaisir de vous voir ici, cher ami.

_Cette très chère S ! Répondit l'ancien joueur de Quidditch avec un sourire forcé. Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ?

_Très bien ma foi, et vous ? Pas trop déçu d'avoir _encore_ perdu tous vos gains ?

_Vous savez ce qu'on dit : ce n'est que partie remise !

_Je n'ai jamais eu confiance dans les adages populaires. Je préfère l'efficacité concrète. Mais chacun ses méthodes…

_J'aime beaucoup les adages. D'ailleurs j'en ai un bon ! La chance sourit aux audacieux, et l'audace est une de mes principales qualités, vous savez ma chère amie ?

_Je n'en doute point. De mon côté, cher, _cher_ V, j'estime que seuls les amateurs ont besoin de chance. Je m'en passe donc, et vous la laisse volontiers.

_Toujours aussi drôle, ma petite S !

_Plus si petite que ça, V, non ?

Ils rirent tous les deux, le regard meurtrier, une veine battant sur la tempe, et les fronts collés.

Harry, qui se sentait légèrement perdu, interrogea Gaby du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait non plus (ce qui était évidemment un mensonge).

__Les hautes herbes peuvent avaler les pintades, mais pas le cri des pintades_, entonna une voix chantante.

__Le poulet ne peut pas refuser d'aller au marché_, lui répondit une voix plus grave.

__On n'achète pas un œuf à l'empreinte du sabot_, rétorqua Scath par habitude avant de cligner des yeux, délaissant Verpey pour se tourner vers les deux voix. Luna ?

La Serdaigle se contenta de sourire. Immédiatement, les deux Sovrano se jetèrent dans ses bras. Verpey fusilla une dernière fois Scath du regard avant de partir, sous le regard amusé de Gaby.

_Je savais pas que tu viendrais ! S'exclama Harry. Toi aussi tu campe ?

L'adolescente hocha la tête.

_Nous sommes venus la semaine dernière. D'ailleurs Neville, Cédric et Ginny sont là aussi. Ils campent avec nous. Vous voulez voir notre tente ? Nous l'avons décoré aux couleurs de notre équipe préférée.

_Laquelle ? Demanda Harry.

_Celle de Nargoland.

_… Logique._

_Très bien ! Décida Scath. Partons voir ta tente ! Gaby, débrouille-toi pour nous trouver de quoi dormir proprement.

Le mercenaire se contenta d'indiquer le sol en souriant benoitement. Harry du trainer Scath hors de la clairière où ils avaient établis leur camp (ou plutôt leur absence de camp) pour l'empêcher de commettre un gabycide.

Gaby sourit et plongea la main dans sa poche. L'instant d'après, il en ressortait une minuscule forme qui se débattait comme un beau diable. D'un coup de baguette, il l'agrandit.

Patmol grogna, se secouant, et redevint Sirius.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dû passer _trois heures_ dans cette poche ? Marmonna-t-il en s'étirant.

_Parce que tu est toujours recherché par les autorités, mon petit Chat, gloussa Gaby. D'ailleurs je te conseille de redevenir un chien rapidement avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Sirius grommela que c'était bien parce que c'était la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avant d'inspirer.

_Oh, une dernière chose, Gaby…

_Oui ?

_Je comprend la nécessité du camouflage, la discrétion et tout et tout, mais quelque chose m'interpelle… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as teint en _vert_ ?

.

sSs

.

_Et voici notre tente !

_...

_...

_...

_Harry..

_Oui, Scath ?

_Est-ce que c'est un putain de CHATEAU ?

Luna secoua la tête.

_C'est une tente, vous le voyez bien.

Harry et Scath échangèrent un regard. Puis fixèrent l'énorme construction de pierre blanche.

_Non, fit la jeune fille. Une tente, c'est triangulaire, vert, en tissu avec des piquets. Ca ne fait pas six cent mètres carrés, il n'y a pas de licornes gravés dessus, de meurtrières, un fossé, et ça n'est pas en PIERRE !

Xenophilius se gratta le menton.

_C'est donc pour cela que nous avons mis aussi longtemps à la monter, dit-il pensivement.

Un silence consterné s'écoula.

_Oh ! Scath ! Harry !

_Salut les jeunes !

_Sa-salut ?

Neville, Cédric et Ginny s'avancèrent vers leurs amis en souriant.

_Yo ! Quoi de neuf ? Questionna Scath avec un large sourire.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Neville soupira et se boucha les oreilles, alors que Ginny faisait de même.

_LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDIIIIIIIIIIIITCH ! YEAH ! C'EST L'EVENEMENT DU SIECLE ! DU MILLENAIRE ! ET ON PEUT Y ASSISTER ! QUIDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA !

Harry cligna des yeux. Ca lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose…

_Il est comme ça depuis les deux jours qu'on a passé à camper, soupira Neville, résigné.

_Je ne comprends pas sa façon de s'enflammer pour un rien, laissa tomber Scath.

Il y eut un silence.

_Ben quoi ?

_Oh, une mornille ! S'exclama mornement Harry.

_OÙ CA ?

Les autres adolescents ricanèrent alors que Scath croisait les bras, boudeuse.

_Ha ha ha, grogna-t-elle. Trop drôle.

_Au fait, les interrompit Cédric (qui était redescendu de son nuage), quelle équipe vous supportez ?

Harry se gratta la tête.

_Ben… y'a quelle équipe qui joue ?

_... Comment OSE-TU venir dans ce lieu sacré et NE PAS SAVOIR CA ! HERETIQUE ! BLASHEMATEUR ! Hurla Cédric en brandissant le poing. QUE LA FOUDRE DES DIEUX DU QUIDDITCH S'ABATTE SUR TOI, IMPUDENT MARAUD !

_Euh… merci ?

Scath leva les yeux au ciel.

_L'Irlande, en vert, joue contre la Bulgarie, en rouge et noir.

_VIVE LA BULGARIE !

Ce n'était pas Cédric qui avait parlé.

C'était Harry.

_P-pardon ? Bredouilla Neville.

_Le rouge et le noir sont totalement les couleurs tendances actuelles. Bien entendu il doit s'agir d'un rouge profond, pas du rouge Griffondor qui est to-ta-le-ment hideux. Quand au noir, il est tout simplement indémodable. Définitivement les couleurs de l'année 1994 !

Le Serpentard saisit les mains de Scath.

_Redécorons Poudlard en rouge et noir ! Je vois un magnifique noir profond dans la Grande Salle, avec de légères volutes pourpres qui s'entremêleraient pour former la parfaite salle à manger de l'Enfer ! Pour les couloirs, il nous fait impérativement un noir plus clair, un peu « nuit d'hiver », avec de grands tapis moelleux qui étoufferaient tous les sons pour accentuer l'atmosphère de secret et de mystère qui est inhérente à ce genre de couleurs, et-

_Euh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Scath ? Bredouilla Neville.

Cette dernière, qui avait simplement soupiré lorsqu'Harry avait commencé son discours, arrêta sa discussion avec Ginny pour répondre :

_Il est comme ça de temps en temps. Il a des lubbies qui le prennent, qui partent et qui reviennent. Comme la mode, par exemple.

Ou les films romantiques. Ou les pizzas aux anchois.

_Revenons-en à toi Ginevra, comment vas-tu ? Toujours à Griffondor ?

_O-oui… Le Professeur Dumbledore n'a pas voulu que j-je change de maisons m-m-mais maintenant, plus personne ne m'embête grâ-grâce à Luna, et j'ai beaucoup d'amis…

_Et un petit ami ? Sifflota Scath.

Ginny rougit. Regarda Harry. Rougit encore plus.

_NON ! KYAAAAAAAH !Hurla-t-elle en se mettant à courir, les yeux fermés sous le coup de la honte.

Etant dans une forêt, elle rencontra rapidement un arbre et s'écroula, sonnée.

Scath cligna des yeux. Regarda Harry. Re-cligna des yeux.

_Est-ce que… nooooon… quoique… Ce rougissement… ce cri… comportement digne d'un shojo… ce serait… Par l'absence de nez de Voldemort !_

_Je crois que t'as une touche, Harry ! Ricana-t-elle.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, arrêtant son discours sur l'importance du rouge et du noir.

_Evidemment. Je suis un dieu. Normal que les femmes tombent à mes pieds.

Scath lui dédia un grand sourire.

_Moi aussi je dois tomber à tes pieds alors ?

_Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-QWAAAAA ? NON ! JE VEUX DIRE- NON ! Ce- HIIIIIIIRK ! IMAGES MENTALES ! MERLIN SCATH, JAMAIS ! T-t-t-tu es presque ma SŒUR !

Le sourire de Scath s'élargit.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, ronronna-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère. Ca t'apprendra à plus dire de conneries, gamin. Bon, Cédric, toi qui connais bien les deux équipes, si tu me parlais d'elles, hmm ? Points forts, points faibles, tout ça… histoire que je prépare les paris.

_Avec plaisir ! Assura Cédric, des flammes dans les yeux.

Elle lui prit le bras.

_Mes amis, annonça-t-elle, je sens que cette finale de Coupe du Monde de Quidditch va être fantastique !

Neville soupira en regardant Harry s'étrangler.

_Ouaip. Fan-ta-stique. _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Oh !

Mais que vois-je ? C'est... c'est un-

**Bonus :**

_Le lendemain, jour de la finale…_

_._

Harry haussa un sourcil en regardant Scath.

_Explique-moi pourquoi tu tiens tant à aller près des vestiaires des joueurs _(et surtout pourquoi je dois t'accompagner)_ ?

Elle ne le regarda même pas : la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Aussitôt, Scath chaussa à la vitesse de la lumière une paire de lunettes noires et un tailleur gris.

_Quelle coïncidence que nous nous retrouvions ici ! S'exclama-t-elle. Justement, je voulais vous parler !

_... ?

_Voyez-vous, il se trouve que je suis la personne dont vous avez besoin !

Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur ses lèvres.

_Cher ami, laissez-moi être votre agent ! Nous allons faire des affaires très profitables tous les deux !

Victor Krum battit des sourcils.

_Euh… je vous demande parrrrrdon ?

_ ._

__-Je devais écrire cette scène U.U ça a été plus fort que moi.

-En ce moment, je me sens d'humeur a écrire des bonus, je sais pas pourquoi U.U

-Enfin bref.

-Notre ami Krum va d'ailleurs revenir régulièrement tout au long de ce tome 4... d'une part parce que je l'aime bien, d'autre part parce que... je l'aime bien. Voilà.

-Et puis en plus, il faut bien qu'Hermione se trouve un coupaing U.U

-Et Scath aussi.

-Et Severus.

-Et Draco... enfin. il faut qu'il se rende compte qu'il doit se trouver un copain.

-Mais je ne me ferais pas trop de soucis à sa place : Théo veille au grain...

-Parce que oui, je l'annonce : ce tome sera celui des couples !

-Enfin, des _tentatives_ de couples xD. Parce qu'à quatorze ans, on n'est pas sérieux... et que quand on est amoureux, ça le devient encore moins... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

-J'ai envie de voir un match de Quidditch où l'équipe de Nargoland joue U.U.

-J'ai envie de camper dans le château/tente de Luna.

__-J'ai envie de dessiner des fanarts d'eux et de mettre des légendes en anglais.

-Peut-être qu'un jour je trouverais le courage de m'y mettre u.u.

-En attendant, je vais aller bosser mes partiels d'éco xD

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	6. Chapter 6

Yo guys !

Voici la suite des aventures de nos chères têtes blondes (enfin, blondes et brunes sinon Harry et Sirius vont m'accuser de racisme).

Bref xD.

Désolé pour le retard en tout cas ._. me tuez pas siouplaiiiiiit.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

ENJOY !

* * *

.

Chapitre 6 : Vive les vacances ! VI

Ou

Rira bien qui rira le dernier

(Ou : Comment les Mangemorts Apprirent Que La Villennie Est Toujours Punie, Avec La Modeste Contribution D'Une Poéle Et De Scath).

* * *

.

_Bonjours, chers clients ! Vous venez récupérer vos gains j'imagine ? Oh, mais vous aviez parié sur la victoire de la Bulgarie 150 à 90, et vous me devez donc la somme de vingt-quatre gallions et six noises ! Vingt-deux… vingt-trois… vingt-quatre ! Le compte est bon –quoi ? Non, je ne me méfie absolument pas de vous enfin, qu'allez-vous imaginer ? Mais il est toujours bon de recompter son dû, c'est une question de professionnalisme- Merci pour votre confiance et revenez nous voir !

La famille de sorciers s'éloigna sans un mot, laissant une Scath au sourire brillant soupeser son argent.

_C'était ton dernier client, indiqua Harry (qui avait été appointé comptable et tenait un calepin où étaient listés tous les noms des malheureux qui avaient pariés avec Scath). Ce qui fait la somme totale de-

_Trois cent cinquante deux gallions, trente-huit mornilles et deux noises. TROIS CENT CINQUANTE DEUX GALLIONS, TRENTE-HUIT MORNILLES ET DEUX NOISES ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! QUE LE MONDE PLIE DEVANT MOI ! JE NE SUIS QU'A UN PAS DE DEVENIR LE MAITRE DE L'UNIVERS ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Neville soupira simplement, alors que Luna se contentait d'opiner de la tête en ajoutant quelque chose en hébreux. Ginny était partie avec sa famille, et Cédric…

_Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin… Je suis un nuuuuuuuuuul… je ne mérite pas de viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivre…

Cédric avait commit l'erreur de sa vie.

_Fallait t'y attendre, mon vieux, énonça doctement Harry. Je veux dire, tu la connais depuis quoi, quatre ans ? _Et tu paries avec elle ?_ C'est complétement insensé si tu veux mon avis.

_Mais les pronostiiiiiiiics…

_Les pronostics ? Tu te fies aux pronostics ? Pour parier avec _Scath_ ?

Cédric se contenta de sangloter de plus belle. Scath lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion.

_Ne t'inquiéte pas, lui dit-elle avec un sourire lumineux. Je suis sûre que ton père ne t'en voudras pas d'avoir dilapidé ton héritage. C'est pour une bonne cause après tout !

Le Poufsouffle leva la tête vers elle.

_Une bonne cause ? Dit-il d'un ton tremblotant.

_Mon enrichissement.

_Ouiiiinnnnnnnn…

Neville leva les yeux au ciel. _Je lui avais dit que c'était mal de parier ! Mais personne ne m'écoutes jamais…_

_Allez viens, lança-t-il à son ami. On doit retourner au campement avant que nos familles s'inquiétent.

_Mon pére va me tueeeeeeeeer…

_Mais non.

_Mais siiiiiiiiiiiii…

_Mais nooooon.

_Mais siiiiiiiiiiiiii…

_Je veux que tu saches que j'ai un Filet du Diable dans ma poche, et que je suis prêt à l'utiliser.

_On y va ? Questionna Cédric avec un grand sourire.

Le Griffondor prit un air satisfait et, sur un dernier salut aux Sovrano, disparut avec Cédric et Luna en direction de leur campement.

Harry et Scath échangèrent un regard, puis décidèrent d'aller rejoindre Gaby et Sirius.

_J'espère que cette fois on aura une tente, grogna Scath. Je déteste dormir à même la terre.

_Je suis sûr que nos futurs employeurs seront ravis de te payer un hôtel quatre étoiles chaque fois qu'on devra assassiner quelqu'un, persifla gentiment Harry.

Il reçut un reniflement dédaigneux.

_Je n'aurais pas à le faire puisque _tu_ pourras me conjurer un lit puisque nous ne serons pas soumis aux réglementations ministérielles qui sont en place ici.

_Qui a dit que je serais d'accord ?_

_Qui a dit que tu aurais le choix ?

_… Eh merde._

_Mes enfants chériiiiiiiiiiis !

_TA GUEULE, GABY !

_Yo les jeunes ! Pancakes ?

Sirius fit un large sourire aux deux Serpentards en désignant sa poêle, qui cuisait dans le vide.

_Le match était bien, hein ? Dommage que j'ai pas pu y assister en direct, mais…

_Euh… Chat ? L'interrompit Harry.

_Oui ?

_Pourquoi t'as les cheveux verts ?

Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça au prix d'un grincement de dents envers Gaby, qui abordait un air innocent du plus bel effet.

_Parce que _quelqu'un_ a cru très malin de teindre ma fourrure de chien en vert. Une question de _camouflage_.

_Je suis heureux que tu comprenne les raisons de mon action, Chat mon chéri ! S'exclama Gaby en battant des mains.

Il reçut trois regards résignés.

_Ben quoi ?

_Je veux ce sort, dirent en même temps Scath et Harry.

Ils se regardèrent puis se tapèrent dans les mains avec une expression ravie.

_Est-ce que tu…

_Si c'est…

_Oui, totalement, mais…

_Je vois ce que tu veux dire, cependant si on fait…

_Ouais, ça marche.

Ils se sourirent.

Sirius n'était même plus surpris.

Il ne fut pas non plus surpris quand les cris commencèrent.

Par contre, il le fut quand il se rendit compte que ce n'étaient pas les cris de rage d'Harry et Scath à l'encontre de Gaby.

En fait, ils ressemblaient à des cris de douleur.

Les yeux gris de Gaby se plissèrent. Harry et Scath le regardèrent avec ce qui semblait être de l'incertitude.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns.

Un petit sourire se fit jour sur les lèvres de l'adulte. Un sourire que Sirius n'était pas sûr d'aimer.

_Les enfants, dit Gaby en se saisissant du sac en bandoulière qu'il avait amené, il est temps pour vous de faire vos devoirs de vacances !

Il sortit deux paires de poings américains.

_Je veux que vous alliez voir ce qui se passe sans vous faire repérer, puis que vous avisiez, ordonna-t-il avec sérieux. Ceci fait partie d'une situation de type rouge-deux. Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Pas de magie ni de tués, termina-t-il en leur tendant les poings américains.

Les yeux des Sovrano brillaient. Et ils abordaient le même sourire carnassier.

_Compris, acquiesça Scath. A tout à l'heure !

Elle prit les poings américains et en distribua une paire à Harry, qui les enfila sans hésitation.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient sortis de la clairière.

_Bon ben moi je vais me coucher, fit Gaby en agitant sa baguette, faisant apparaître un confortable lit à baldaquin qu'il installa dans l'herbe. A demain, Chat !

Il plongea dans le lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Sirius resta seul.

Il cligna des yeux.

_Mais…

Il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase : les Mangemorts venaient d'apparaître.

_Tremble, sale sang-de-bourbe ! S'exclama l'un d'eux en brandissant sa baguette envers Sirius.

Lequel soupira. Longuement.

_J'imagine qu'on ne pourra pas résoudre ça en discutant calmement ? Dit-il avec résignation.

__Immabaltum Scrotum !_

Sirius évita le sort et sentit une chape de fatigue s'abattre sur lui. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé que ces vacances pouvaient être normales, déjà ?_

_Ah oui. Je suis con._

Sur un dernier regard à ses magnifiques pancakes que personne n'avait mangé, il se saisit de la poêle et la soupesa doctement. Ensuite, il leva le regard vers les trois hommes.

_Finissons-en rapidement, marmonna-t-il. Et évitez d'en mettre de partout s'il-vous-plait : le propriétaire demande de remettre les lieux en état une fois qu'on les quitte, et le sang est horriblement _difficile_ à nettoyer.

.

sSs

.

Harry et Scath s'accroupirent derrière les buissons, le visage masqué par les ombres de leur sweat à capuche.

_J'en compte six à droite, informa Scath. Toi ?

_Huit à gauche. Ils ne sont vraiment pas discrets, pas vrai ?

_Ton plan ? Bah, ce sont des _Mangemorts_. Depuis quand est-ce que leur nom va avec l'adjectif « discret » ?

_On les assomme tous et on essaie de voir où sont Neville et les autres. Et tu marques un point.

_Tu commence par la droite ?

_Avec plaisir. Je te laisse les plus nombreux, j'ai toujours eu horreur de combattre à mains nues.

_Petite nature.

_File-moi une baguette et on en rediscute.

Scath se contenta de lui sourire.

_Tu veux parier sur notre futur combat ? Je dois avoir un peu d'argent de tout à l'heure sur moi…

Elle plongea la main dans sa poche avec un sourire confiant.

Le sourire s'effaça.

Harry sentit un mauvais pressentiment lui tordre les tripes. Scath leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

_Elle est vide, murmura-t-elle avec horreur. Ma poche est vide… ça- ça veut dire que…

_Oh merde_, songea le jeune homme.

_Par la bourse en peau de couille de Rowena. J'ai… j'ai été payée EN OR DE FARFADET ! Hurla Scath en se levant, folle de rage. EN PUTAIN D'OR DE FARFADET ! BANDE DE SALES PETITS CONS D'ESCROCS DE BORDEL DE MES DEUX DE MERDE ! RENDEZ-MOI MON ARGENT !

Ce fut plus qu'il n'en fallait aux Mangemorts pour les trouver. Harry déglutit en voyant quelques silhouettes écraser les buissons derrière lesquels ils se trouvaient. Il leva la tête.

_Partez, les mecs, conseilla-t-il aux hommes en noir. Sérieusement, partez.

_Aurait-on peur, petit garçon ? Ronronna l'un d'eux.

_Ouais. Mais pas de vous. _Pour_ vous.

Sous son masque, John Kollag haussa un sourcil.

_Et pourquoi ç-

Il s'effondra, comme son camarade.

Scath, des éclairs dans les yeux, baissa les poings. Puis lui enleva son masque.

_J'ai reconnu ta voix ! Brailla-t-elle au mangemort inconscient. Tu m'as escroqué Kollag, connard ! RENDS-MOI MON ARGENT !

Elle se mit méthodiquement à le bourrer de coups de poings :

_RENDS – MOI – MON – PUTAIN – D'ARGENT !

_Scath ?

_JE – VEUX – MON – ARGENT !

_Scaaaaaaaaath ?

_UNE ARME ! MON ROYAUME POUR UNE ARME ! -HARRY, DONNE-MOI UN COUTEAU ! JE VAIS ALLER CHERCHER MON DÛ DANS LES TRIPES DE CE SALAUD ! FILE – MOI – MON – ARGENT, FILS DE VERACRASSE !

_Scath… tu es en train de le tuer… et en plus tu attires les Mangemorts…

_...

Scath leva la tête. Regarda les Mangemorts.

Se jeta sur eux.

_DONNEZ-MOI MON ARGEEEEEEEENT !

_Putain mais c'est qu'elle va se faire tuer !_ Réalisa Harry.

Puis il regarda la scène. Et se souvint qu'il était question de Scath. Une Scath qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait été _escroquée_.

_Je devrais peut-être aller l'aider… et l'empêcher de tuer tout le monde._

Avec un petit soupir, il se jeta dans la bataille.

Il n'aimait pas le combat à mains nues –non en fait, il haïssait ça. Il était largement plus à l'aise avec la magie, contrairement à Scath qui n'aimait rien plus que de se battre au corps-à-corps. Mais Harry était un futur mercenaire, et il était totalement conscient qu'aucune faiblesse n'était autorisée, fut-elle due à des goûts personnels.

Ce qui expliquait que, à peine dix minutes plus tard, les Mangemorts gisaient tous à terre, inconscients.

Plus loin, Lucius Malfoy s'empêcha de déglutir nerveusement et camoufla rapidement le corps de la moldue qu'il torturait.

_Je ferais mieux de filer en vitesse, moi._

Il croisa un regard bleu glacé. Scathara Sovrano.

Lucius fit la seule chose sensée qu'il pouvait faire : il enleva son masque et s'avança vers les adolescents avec son plus beau sourire de politicien.

_Inutile de m'attaquer, Scathara. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui vous ont escroqué. Par contre, je crois pouvoir vous indiquer l'emplacement de certaines de leurs tentes…

.

sSs

.

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent démesurément.

_Helmett ? Dit-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Entouré par Ron et Hermione, le Survivant lui dédia un pauvre sourire.

_Je te jure que j'ai rien fait pour cette fois, plaida-t-il.

A ses côtés, Winky pleurait silencieusement.

_Alors pourquoi est-ce votre baguette qui a lancé la Marque des Ténèbres ? Tonna Croupton.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Je ne pouvais PAS ne PAS faire la blague à Scath.

-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-En même temps, les mots "or de farfadet" me SUPPLIAIENT d'être associés à Scath.

-Et il fallait bien que ça lui arrive un jour ou l'autre...

-Ce qui me laisse à penser que si Dumbledore veut tuer Voldy, il lui suffit simplement de souffler à Scath que notre mage noir préféré lui a piqué son argent de poche.

-Ca marche aussi dans l'autre sens, ceci dit.

-En fait, je pense que la saga des Sovrano va se terminer sur : "FALLAIT PAS ME PIQUER MES GALLIONS, CONNARD !", suivi du petit bruit étranglé caractéristique de quelqu'un à qui on vient d'enfoncer une baguette dans la gorge.

-Muahahahahahahaha.

-Sirius... Comme vous vous en doutez, il a complètement ratatiné les mangemorts avec sa badasserie (BECAUSE SIRIUS IS FUCKING BADASS *-*) et a même eu le temps de tout nettoyer avant que Gaby ne se réveille (enfin, ne fasse semblant de se réveiller et aille réclamer des pancakes et toucher le popotin de Sirius parce que "on ne sait jamais où ces vilains mangemorts auraient pu te blesser, mon petit Chat chéri !". Globalement, Sirius a été beaucoup plus traumatisé par lui que par les précédents psychopathes avides de son sang.)

-J'ai mis le petit moment avec Helmett et tout uniquement pour que vous voyez que j'essaie quand même de suivre un peu le canon. Même si, franchement, il est très, trèèèèès loin de mon esprit (et pourtant, je suis en train de relire le tome 4 des HP en anglais xD)

-OH !

-J'ai une petite question à vous poser...

-Voilà : il y a quelques temps, je me suis remise au dessin, et je me demandais : ça vous plairait, des petits dessins de l'univers des Sovrano ?

-Ce serait pas grand-chose : juste quelques images, des petites scènes, ce genre de truc... ça ne serait en aucun cas une vision définitive et exclusif des personnages, vous êtes en tout cas toujours libre de dessiner votre propre version des personnages. D'ailleurs, JE VOUS Y ENCOURAGE !

-Dessinez, dessinez, et surtout, montrez-moi ! XD

Sur ce, je vous laisse...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	7. Chapter 7

*se cache derrière Sirius*

Euuuh... désolé-pour-le-retard-mes révisions-me-prennent-trop-de-temps-désolééééééé !

Voilà le chapitre... le dernier avant la deuxième semaine de janvier parcequej'aimespartiels jesuisvraimentdésoléééé me tuezpaspitiééééé...

* * *

.

Chapitre 8 : Bref, Remus a une vie de merde.

Ou,

Parce qu'il devrait y avoir des quotas de naturistes dans les films (et les fics. Bon, pour être honnêtes, c'est plus des quotas de gens habillés qu'il faudrait mettre dans les fics. XD)

.

* * *

.

_Les Sovrano rentrèrent tranquillement de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Enfin, une fois que Scath eut fini de retrouver toutes les personnes qui l'avaient escroquée et leur avait fait payer leur dette au centuple –littéralement. Elle put ensuite redevenir elle-même. _

_Et le temps s'écoula tranquillement._

L'aube venait de se lever. Plus ou moins. Peut-être plus que moins, en fait. D'ailleurs, il faisait déjà plutôt pas mal jour.

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Dans une large chambre impeccablement rangée qui avait été redécoré aux couleurs noire et rouge quelques jours avant, dans un vaste lit à deux places dont les larges oreillers cachaient habilement une demi-douzaine de dagues, deux poings américains et une baguette, Harry Sovrano ronflait.

Fort bruyamment.

A côté de lui, les restes d'un pyjama gisaient pitoyablement, ayant été inconsciemment enlevés durand la nuit à cause de la chaleur inhabituelle de cet été-là.

_Scath sifflota en égorgeant un anonyme quidam (qui ressemblait suspicieusement à Ron Weasley), ses courts cheveux blonds ébouriffés par le vent qui soufflait sur le mont Rushmore. Elle se tenait sur la tête d'Arnold Schwarzenegger, et fit un petit salut à Harry qui, installé sur le nez de Rogue, étripait joyeusement un autre anonyme quidam (qui avait un petit air de famille avec Bruce Lee). _

Harry, dans son sommeil, sourit joyeusement.

__Quoi de neuf, Harry ? Cria la jeune fille en balançant le corps de sa victime dans le vide. Tu savais que la Saint-Valentin était dans deux jours ? _

__Un peu mon neveu, répondit l'adolescent en époussetant sa manche. Avec qui tu vas au bal ? _

Un petit pli d'inquiétude se forma entre ses deux yeux.

_La bouche de Scath s'ouvrit pour répondre. Et un rire suraigu et dément en sortit. _

_Le front d'Harry explosa. _

_Il hurla. _

Harry se redressa d'un bond sur son lit. L'une main était sur sa tête, et l'autre crispée dans les draps. Sa poitrine se soulevait de manière erratique. Il haletait.

Il tâta son front, et tomba sur le centre de sa douleur en frôlant sa cicatrice. Immédiatement, il se raidit, le corps traversé par un éclair de douleur et les yeux grands ouverts, incrédules.

_Par la mouette de Grindelwald, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? _

De son rêve, il ne se rappelait plus grand chose. Une histoire de Saint-Valentin… avec Bruce Lee et Rogue ? –Non, il y avait Scath- Sur le _nez_ de Rogue ? Et ensuite Washington était égorgé -mais pourquoi diable était-il roux ?

Harry sentit son mal de tête revenir. _Rêve à la con._

Grommelant avec l'aisance que confère l'habitude et quatre ans de proximité avec Neville Londubat (qui avait élevé le grommellement au rang d'art), Harry sortit de son lit, les vapes du sommeil revenant au travers de la douleur de sa tête.

Il traversa d'un pas lent sa chambre, sortit dans le couloir, et-

_MATE LES JOURNAUX, HARRY ! Brailla une Scath furieuse en lui fourrant la Gazette du Sorcier sous le nez.

_Gzztssph ?

Scath ne répondit pas. Harry battit des paupières, se saisit du journal, et remarqua au passage qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de la manche en soie noire de son pyjama sur son bras.

En fait, il n'y avait aucune trace de soie noire sur son corps.

Un silence s'écoula. Scath était plus rouge qu'il n'était humainement possible de l'être, et Harry se demanda distraitement si son cerveau n'allait pas exploser à cause de l'afflux massif de sang.

Ensuite, il capta qu'il était à poil.

La suite resta dans sa mémoire comme une succession assez confuse de glapissements un peu trop féminins pour le bien de sa testostérone, une maladresse qui conduisit à une chute de deux corps, une position très compromettante, des hurlements de rire (Gaby avait du arriver), beaucoup trop de cliquetis d'appareil photos et un gloussement hystérique semblable à un aboiement.

Tout redevint à peu prés clair lorsque Remus arriva.

En quelques secondes, Harry avait une couverture autour de lui, était assis dans sa chambre avec une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main et quelques mashmallows grillés entourés de caramel, Scath se trouvait dans la cuisine avec _deux_ tasses de chocolat chaud arrosés de Biérreaubeurre et une petite pile de Gallions qu'elle câlinait pour se débarrasser du choc, et Sirius et Gaby, debout dans le salon, baissaient la tête, piteux, sous le doigt réprobateur et agité de Remus qui avait chaussé sa plus belle aura d'Autorité Morale.

_... Vraiment deux _gamins_… embarrasser ces pauvres enfants… et prendre des photos… qu'aurait pensé ta mère, Sirius –ne réponds surtout pas, c'est de la rhétorique-… aucun sens du tact ou de la gentillesse… totalement déçu… mériteriez d'être punis… allez les traumatiser avec vos bêtises… me demande comment ils ont fait pour grandir avec vous comme seules figures parentales… _arrêtez de rire ! _

Trop tard. Devant Remus, devant le grand, sérieux, stricte, impressionnant Remus, Gaby et Sirius se tordaient ouvertement de rire.

L'ex-professeur croisa les bras, et se massa lentement l'arrête du nez. _Mais pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que je continue à venir dans cette maison de fous ?_

Ah oui. Il était cinglé.

Quoique la présence de Marcel (qui, du haut de ses deux siécles, avait des choses absolument _passionnantes_ à raconter d'un point de vue historique) jouait aussi beaucoup.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Remus ne s'enfuit pas en courant par la porte –qui était de toute manière fermée à clé. Au lieu de cela, il décida d'utiliser La Menace Ultime.

Il brandit un paquet devant lui. Il s'agissait de pâte de gâteau au chocolat « Faites-Le-Vous-Même-En-Trois-Minutes-Satisfait-Ou-Remboursé » De _Ma Grand-Mèr_e™

Gaby et Sirius cessèrent aussitôt de rire. Remus sortit sa baguette.

Le paquet se mit à fumer.

Deux cris d'horreur furent entendus. Le sourire de Remus était l'incarnation du sadisme.

_Plus de gâteau, dit-il. Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sages.

_Plus… plus du tout ? Questionna Sirius avec des larmes dans les yeux.

_Plus du tout.

Remus quitta la pièce avec le sentiment du travail accompli.

Il regarda sa montre. Il avait très exactement deux heures pour persuader Scath de en pas devenir nonne à la vue d'un jeune homme nu (il est à noter qu'ici, la vision de Remus sur les jeunes filles adolescentes datait probablement d'un ou deux siécles) et réconforter Harry en lui assurant qu'oublier ses vêtements était parfaitement compréhensible, mais qu'il devait quand même faire attention –ou s'inscrire dans un camp de naturistes.

Et ensuite, il devait partir, éviter de se faire enfermer dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par craquer et cuisiner un fondant au chocolat (Sirius et Gaby pouvaient être relativement drastiques lorsque les gâteaux au chocolat étaient concernés), et déjeuner chez les Potter en évitant de mentionner qu'il allait régulièrement visiter l'ex-meilleur ami de James et présent évadé.

Mais quand diable sa vie était-elle devenue aussi compliquée ?

.

sSs

.

Harry et Scath purent à nouveau se regarder sans rougir de honte uniquement le lendemain soir, et ce malgré les véhéments discours de Remus puis Sirius, qui leurs répétaient que « ce qui arrive arrive, tu l'as vu/elle t'a vu nu, pas besoin d'en faire un fromage _et maintenant arrête de jouer à l'ermite, par les cavités nasales de Merlin !_ »

(Ils n'avaient reçus en retour que des « mais-oui-mais-non-mais-voilà-c'est-que-enfin-bref-tuvoiscquej'veuxdire » suivi par des portes qui étaient invariablement claquées au nez).

Ceci dit, Harry vérifia tout de même par trois fois qu'il avait bien mis son pantalon –et un caleçon dessous- avant d'entrer dans le salon.

Scath était avachie sur le canapé, comme à son habitude, et lisait un énorme volume qui semblait contenir plus de poussière qu'un livre n'aurait dû en contenir. Il n'y avait pas de titre.

_Okay. Je peux le faire. _

_Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Questionna Harry en se félicitant pour son ton nonchalant.

_YES !_

Scath leva les yeux, et Harry n'aurait su dire si son air légèrement ennuyé était véritable –elle détestait être interrompu en pleine lecture- ou si elle avait opté pour la même stratégie que lui.

Ce devait être la première option. Après tout, Scath le considérait comme son frère : une fois passé le choc initiale, elle avait du se raisonner. Non ?

_Un traité sur les runes suédoises, répondit-elle. Pour ma spécialisation. T'as pensé à la tienne ?

_J'ai commencé, dit Harry –qui n'avait rien commencé du tout.

_... T'en es toujours au point mort, pas vrai ?

_Zut._

_Je… me donne le temps d'y réfléchir. Tu sais, trouver les points forts, tout ça tout ça.

Le sourcil haussé de Scath contenait tout le sarcasme du monde. Harry sut qu'il était percé à jour et ses épaules s'affalèrent misérablement.

_J'ai absolument aucune idée, marmonna-t-il. Je crois que je vais juste prendre ma retraite et devenir vendeur de chaussettes.

Scath soupira et plongea une main dans sa poche, pour en sortir un bout de papier plus froissé qu'il semblait humainement possible de le faire avant de le tendre à Harry, qui le prit machinalement.

_Cet été, quand t'étais encore chez les Potter, j'ai été fouiller dans la bibliothèque pour trouver un truc qui me donnerait des renseignements sur la spécialisation, et qui m'aiderait à choisir. Et je suis tombé là-dessus.

_Un bout de papier ?

_Je vais ignorer cette remarque parce que je suis sûr que tu tiens à rester en vie. Ceci est la référence pour un bouquin –un registre, en fait. Il est assez vieux, mais toujours tenu à jour. Tu y trouveras toutes les spécialisations qui ont existé dans la famille. C'est pas grand-chose, mais ça donne des idées. Elles sont rangées par catégorie, donc si tu as déjà une petite idée de ce que tu voudrais, tu peux directement chercher dedans.

_Wow. La classe. _

Une soudaine pensée frappa Harry.

_Tu as pu trouver la spécialisation de Gaby ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Scath pinça les lèvres.

_Nan. Toutes les spécialisations sont anonymes.

Ils poussèrent un unanime soupir frustré avant d'échanger un regard surpris puis joyeux : tout était redevenu comme avant.

_Je vais aller voir ce bouquin, fit Harry en regardant la feuille, qui contenait le numéro de l'étagère et la référence du livre (normalement, la bibliothèque des Sovrano était l'incarnation de la théorie du chaos. Mais Scath, dans un moment d'irritabilité extrême du au fait que son roman préféré soit introuvable –Harry l'avait finalement retrouvé trois mois plus tard, avec une couverture différente et des pages qui étaient passées de l'anglais à l'hébreux- avait tout étiqueté. Du moins tout ce qui était important. Pour elle.)

_Fais donc, fais donc, petit scarabée, souffla Scath d'une voix absente en reprenant son bouquin.

Harry plia le papier entre ses doigts, et se tourna vers la porte du couloir, lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils.

_Scath…

_Oui ?

_On est quelle date aujourd'hui ?

_Le 31 août pourquoi ?

Ils se regardèrent.

Ils partaient le lendemain pour Poudlard. Et ils n'avaient fait aucuns de leurs devoirs.

Les Sovrano se ruèrent vers leurs chambres.

_MEEEEEEEEEERDE !

* * *

.

Voilà... maintenant, pour les remarques pas constructives de l'auteur :

-Petit chap court de transition pour signer la fin des vacances et le début de l'année scolaire…

-Il n'y a pas de signification particulière au rêve d'Harry, mais j'espère que vous aurez compris que ça correspond au moment où Voldy tue Franck-le-jardinier-des-Jedusors-que-personne-connait. C'est une interprétation... euh... sovranesque de la scène, j'imagine.

-Ce que Scath voulait montrer à Harry (et qu'elle ne lui montrera finalement jamais par peur de ramener l'Incident à la surface) était le journal du lendemain de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, où il était mentionné que des bruits de bataille avaient été entendu, et surtout des cris inhumains qui avaient glacé le sang de tous. Scath voulait réclamer des droits d'auteur pour avoir été citée (en tant que « Monstre terrifiant à la voix semblable au croisement d'une Banshee et d'un sombre et ésotérique Dieu de la Colère qu'on aurait frappé dans les testicules »)

Pas plus, désolé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment, et poster les sovrano me prend toujours au moins deux heures, avec les corrections et les remarques (surtout les remarques), donc...

enfin bref, je vous aime, je vous adore, REVIEWS ?

Reviews !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjouuuuuuur... *esquive un kiwi*

Voilà le nouveau chapitre... une semaine après l'échéance prévue mais... euh... il en vaut la peine ? (j'espère... XD)

Je vous aime tous très fort !

Merci pour vos reviews et votre attente (encore désolée ^^)

ENJOOOOY !

* * *

.

Chapitre 8 : C'est la rentrée, poil au nez.

Ou :

Pourquoi, finalement, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne va pas être le plus grand soucis de nos chers poudlariens...

.

* * *

.

.

Avec le recul, Neville songea qu'il aurait du se douter que cette rentrée ne pouvait pas être normale.

Pourtant, tout avait commencé de la manière la plus ordinaire qui soit : La gare de King's Cross avait été envahie par l'histoire de Charlotte, sa carotte et Bali-Balo, et Neville avait découvert à ses dépends que tous ceux qui passaient par le mur de brique se retrouvaient du côté sorcier vêtus d'un ravissant tutu rose.

Banal, en toutes sommes.

Le train en lui-même n'avait rien apporté d'extraordinaire. Ceci dit, après les Détraqueurs de l'année passée, il aurait été difficile de faire _plus_ extraordinaire.

Alors lui, pauvre, naïf, innocent, candide Neville, s'était pris à espérer.

C'était avant qu'il ne s'installe dans la Grande Salle.

_Neville, tu peux me passer la peinture ? Lui demanda Harry en regardant sa pancarte, les sourcils froncés. Il y a un truc que je veux rectifier.

_On n'a pas le temps ! Gronda Cédric. On doit être au troisième étage d'ici vingt minutes !

_Et elle est très bien ta pancarte, Sovrano, gronda Flint. Fait pas chier et ramène tes fesses ici, le groupe Serpentard est déjà prêt.

_Ca va, ça va, marmonna Harry. J'arrive. Où est Scath ?

Haussement d'épaules général.

_Je suis là ! S'exclama Scath en courant vers eux. J'avais une course par hiboux à faire, c'est tout.

Elle tenait un énorme sac qui avait manifestement été allégé par une dizaine de sorts.

Flint poussa un soupir.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Le sourire de Scath était carnassier.

_Quelque chose qui va beaucoup te plaire, Flint, ronronna-t-elle.

C'est ainsi que, dix minutes plus tard, Neville se retrouva au milieu d'une assemblée d'élèves furieux brandissant des panneaux, leur voix amplifiée magiquement par une douzaine de mégaphones magiques. Tous ne hurlaient qu'un seul slogan :

_ON – VEUT – LE – QUIDDITCH !

_Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI, j'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir passer une rentrée normale ?_

_._

_sSs_

_._

_Quelques heures plus tôt, à un certain endroit (la Grande Salle), à un certain moment (la rentrée), avec certaines personnes… _

.

_Trollina, Mary !

_J'ai faiiiiiiim…

_Putain, Trollina quoi. Pov' goss.

_SERPENTARD !

_Remarque, vu sa tête, elle porte bien son nom…

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel.

_Vous n'avez pas honte de vous moquer d'une gamine de onze ans ? Les réprimanda-t-il.

Les Sovrano le regardèrent, éberlués.

_Bien sûr que non.

_Je veux mangeeeeeer… se lamenta Cédric. Chaque fois c'est la même chose, la Répartition prend des plooooombes… et moi je crève la daaaaalle…

_Ximora, Hellen-Darkness-Jess-Nathaniella !

_...

_GRYFFONDOR !

_Cette gamine part avec un handicap de la taille d'un éléphant dans la vie, commenta Harry en regardant l'enfant trottiner jusqu'à la table des rouges et ors.

Cédric se contenta de pousser un long gémissement en frappant sa tête contre la table.

_Je veux mangeeeeeeeer…

Finalement, « Zébulon, Pollux » -un gamin dont les cheveux donnaient l'étrange impression d'être vivants-, fut répartit à Serdaigle, le Choixpeau fut emporté hors de la salle, et Cédric releva la tête avec une expression d'intense joie sur le visage.

_Enfin fini ! On va pouvoir passer à table !

Dumbledore se leva.

_Noooooon… pourquoi _moi_ ? Je ne suis qu'un innocent garçon de dix-sept ans…

_Mes très chers enfants…

_Qui ne souhaite que pouvoir vivre sa vie pleinement…

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer…

_En faisant ce pourquoi nous sommes fait…

_Le sexe ? Demanda Scath avec une expression angélique (Harry s'étrangla dans son verre de jus de citrouille.)

_La nourriture !

_Que la Coupe de Quidditch est annulée !

Dumbledore fit un large sourire à la Grande Salle, les bras ouverts dans une posture d'extase, vivante représentation du bonheur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, lorsqu'il s'aperçut d'une chose.

Il y avait un Silence.

Tout autour de lui, à chaque table, dans chaque bouche, dans chaque regard, sur tous les corps et les esprits, il n'y avait que le Silence. Un événement unique –jamais auparavant un tel silence n'avait été entendu dans la Grande Salle, jamais une telle atmosphère lourde et pétrifiée ne s'étaient déposés sur les épaules des habitants du château, _jamais-_

Trois cent vingt-six élèves fixaient le directeur, figés.

Dumbledore commença à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais le Silence semblait également l'avoir prit, lorsque-

Il y eu un bruit. Une chaise qu'on raclait sur le sol. Et contre toute attente, contre tout pronostic, toute prédiction possible…

Hermione Granger parla.

_Je vous demande pardon ?

L'apocalypse se déclencha.

_C'est une BLAGUE ? Hurlèrent de concert tous les Weasley –Percy y comprit.

_Vous vous foutez de nous ! Accusa Scath, qui s'était levée et se tenait debout sur la table, un doigt vengeur pointé sur Dumbledore.

_COMMENT CA, PAS DE QUIDDITCH ? Braillèrent Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint avec une harmonie parfaite.

_C'est impossible ! S'exclama Helmett. Pas le Quidditch !

Tous criaient, crachaient, insultaient, accusaient le directeur de Poudlard.

Seuls les Poufsouffles ne dirent rien. Mais leurs regards portaient une haine froide et tranchante qui fit frémir les professeurs.

Cédric se leva et étendit les bras.

Tous se turent.

Le Poufsouffle plongea son regard dans celui du directeur.

_Je pense que quelques explications sont nécessaires, monsieur le directeur, dit-il avec un ton qui aurait fait geler l'enfer.

Le pétillement dans les yeux de Dumbledore aurait pu aveugler des foules toutes entières –Cédric se contenta juste de croiser les bras.

_Cette année, Poudlard accueille un événement très spécial ! En effet, nous hébergerons dans nos murs le tournoi-

_RIEN A FOUTRE DU TOURNOI !

Flint, Dubois et Davis avaient à leur tour pris part à la conversation.

_La Coupe de Quidditch est une tradition ! Tempêta Olivier. Un art ! Un membre de notre famille ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous l'enlever pour un _tournoi_ (jamais un mot n'avait été prononcé avec autant de dégout.)

Oubliant toutes les rivalités, les trois autres capitaines opinaient avec toute la ferveur du monde.

_Mais c'est le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, dit faiblement Dumbledore en tentant de prendre un air convaincant, et en faisant bien sentir les Majuscules.

_Et c'est la **C**oupe de **Q**uidditch ! Rétorqua Roger Davis avec orgueil et encore plus de Majuscules.

_OUAIS ! Approuvèrent tous les élèves de Poudlard, même ceux qui n'étaient ordinairement pas amateurs de Quidditch.

_Oui mais le Tournoi est unique au monde, persista Dumbledore, qui offrait une ressemblance saisissante avec un chiot malheureux.

_Est-ce que vous seriez –par le plus grand des hasards- en train de dire que la Coupe ne l'est _pas_ ?

Dans son coin, Severus hésitait entre la jubilation extrême et un tout aussi extrême désespoir : _les Sovrano venaient de rentrer dans la danse._

Et plus précisément Sovrano _femelle_.

Scath bomba la poitrine en assassinant Dumbledore du regard, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

(Severus tenta de piquer du pop-corn à McGonagall, uniquement pour se faire taper sur la main. Il grogna avant de matérialiser le sien, retenant une envie de lui tirer la langue.)

_Mes amis ! Clama-t-elle, s'attirant l'attention. Aujourd'hui est un jour terrible ! Les augures nous l'avaient prédit mais, fous que nous sommes, nous ne les avions pas écoutés ! La Pythie a vu pour nous cet instant fatidique, mais nous nous sommes cachés les yeux ! _Saepe malum hoc nobis, si mens non laeva fuisset, de caelo tactas memini praedicere quercus !_

_Qui est-ce qu'elle cite ? Demanda discrètement Neville à Harry.

_J'ai l'air d'en savoir quelque chose ?

_En effet, reprit Scath pour la foule qui l'écoutait, captivée. Aujourd'hui, la chose la plus chère à notre cœur nous a été arraché par cet être qui n'a dans l'esprit que notre malheur ! –elle désigna Dumbledore- Cette chose, mes amis, cette chose, nous a été prise, volée ! Il a pillé nos âmes, violés nos traditions, souillés notre histoire ! Car il nous a enlevé-

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit avec un fracas apocalyptique.

Et il y eu un autre Silence.

Scath s'était interrompu en plein discours, la bouche toujours ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et le corps figé en une posture indignée. Il y avait une lueur stupéfaite dans ses yeux.

Lesquels faisaient la même chose que ceux de tous les autres habitants de Poudlard.

A savoir fixer l'arrivant.

Le bruit sec d'une jambe de bois heurtant le sol de pierre de la Grande Salle fit tressaillir quelques élèves.

Un nez qui ne semblait ni entier ni même humain –on ne pouvait pas avoir autant de cicatrices et être humain- se fronça.

Une bouche tordue se pinça.

Un œil perçant, bleu et énorme resta concentré sur la grande table, ne prêtant aucune attention aux hordes de jeunes gens ébahis qui suivaient lentement sa progression, de la porte jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

Un corps massif, vieux mais toujours alerte se laissa lourdement tomber sur la seule chaise inoccupée de la table.

Maugrey Fol-Œil rota.

_Navré, je suis en retard.

_Chers étudiants, fit Dumbledore avec un large sourire –il avait une diversion, et peut-être même un moyen d'échapper au tumulte qu'avait causé l'annonce précédente. Je vous présente le professeur Alastor Maugrey, qui enseignera cette année la Défense contre les Forces du Mal !

Une bonne moitié des élèves commencèrent à commenter l'annonce, oubliant totalement le début de rébellion qui s'était déroulé à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

L'autre moitié se contenta de fixer rageusement Dumbledore, pas dupe pour un sou.

Une seule personne continuait à regarder Maugrey Fol-Œil.

_Scath ? Tout va bien ? Scaaaath ?

La jeune fille repoussa faiblement la main que Harry avait posée sur son bras. Elle était pâle comme la mort.

_Scath ?

_Mon discours…

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Interrogea Cédric en tendant la tête.

Harry avait perdu toutes les couleurs de son visage.

_Merde, énonça-t-il. Merde, merde, merde, merde, _merde_.

Les yeux de Scath se rétrécirent dangereusement.

_Mon discours, répéta-t-elle avec une fureur à peine contrôlée. Ce connard a interrompu mon discours.

Neville crut rêver lorsqu'elle se mit à gronder. Dans ses mains, les couverts qu'elle tenait avaient été réduits à l'état de vagues formes métalliques.

__Mon – foutu - discours - est - ruiné !_

_Euh… Harry ? Tu veux pas essayer de la calmer –tu sais, avant qu'elle nous massacre tous ? Souffla Cédric.

Le Serpentard secoua frénétiquement la tête.

_T'es complétement taré ou quoi ? J'ai envie de rester en vie, moi ! Répondit-il d'une voix aigüe.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Chuchota Neville. Je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue comme ça avant.

__Moi non plus_ ! Siffla Harry.

C'était vrai. La fureur sombre qui avait envahie Scath était totalement nouvelle –il l'avait vu lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et à l'instant. Et il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

Une paire yeux gris, qui avaient pour le moment la dureté de l'acier, sembla trucider le tout nouveau professeur.

_Alastor Maugrey…

Le nom de l'homme roulait sous la langue de l'adolescente en un mélange de haine froide et de détermination brulante.

_La guerre est _déclaré_ !

Au même moment, Olivier Dubois s'était levé.

_Ne croyez pas que nous avons oublié ce que vous avez fait, professeur Dumbledore ! Cracha-t-il. Vous nous avez enlevé le Quidditch ? Très bien.

Il mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

_Mais sachez que dès maintenant, tous les élèves de Poudlard sont en GRÉVE !

.

sSs

.

_Moment présent._

_._

C'était à peu prés tout ce qui s'était passé. Et maintenant, au lieu d'être au lit et de dormir comme un bienheureux, Neville était condamné à errer dans le château en brandissant une pancarte, en compagnie de plus de la moitié des étudiants de Poudlard.

_RENDEZ-NOUS – NOTRE – QUIDDITCH ! RENDEZ-NOUS – NOTRE – QUIDDITCH !

Le Griffondor soupira.

_Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'année commence bien…_

* * *

.

A suivre...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteur ! 

-On me l'a fait remarquer il y a quelques temps maintenant, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que je le justifie à un moment où à un autre de l'histoire, donc voilà : Olivier Dubois, notre cher capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, est sensé être partie de Poudlard l'année dernière... or il apparait ici.

-Tout cela relève bien évidemment d'un choix conscient.

-Ou pas. Je l'avoue : j'avais complètement oublié qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard à cette époque-là et quand je m'en suis aperçue (c'est-à-dire quand on me l'a fait remarquer), il était trop tard pour changer. Et de toute manière il avait un rôle trop important dans ce chapitre pour que je l'enlève. Et en plus j'avais la flemme donc voilà U.U

-Sur un tout autre ton, par pure curiosité : pour ou contre le mariage pour tous ? J'imagine qu'une majorité seront pour, vu le nombre de yaoistes sur ffnet, mais on sait jamais :p

-Personnellement, vous avez pu me trouver dans les manifestations lyonnaises de décembre (3 à 4000 personnes !) et du 26 janvier, donc hier, (11 à 20 000 personnes BANZAI !) Je n'ai malheureusement pas les moyens de monter sur Paris, mais si j'avais pu, j'y serais allée x)

-Mon quart d'heure militante étant fini, je vous propose de venir à des _vraies_ remarques xD

-Maugrey. Ou plutôt Bart Croupton Jr. Héhéhé. J'ai toujours adoré ce personnage. Et comme tous les personnages que j'adore, croyez bien qu'il va en voir de toutes les couleurs, muahahahaha.

-Ceci dit, ça pose un point important de l'intrigue : Ze Dark Lord iz in ze place, il donne des ordres dans l'ombre et tout, mais... Dumbledore lui a-t-il aussi effacé la mémoire ? Se souvient-il qu'il n'y a pas un, mais deux Potter ?

-Et surtout, sait-il qui est le vrai Survivant ?

-Quel nom va surgir de la Coupe ?

-L'ancienne identité d'Harry va-t-elle être révélée au grand jour ?

_Toutes ces réponses, et bien plus, dans les prochains chapitres !

C'était King Pumkin, qui s'excuse pour ces courtes remarques, et qui vous salue bien bas pour retourner lire ses trois essais politiques en vieil anglais -qu'est-ce qu'ils vous font pas faire à science po -"- ! (et accessoirement faire le ménage)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici pour ce nouveau chapitre... un peu décousu, certes, MAIS QUI FAIT AVANCER L'HISTOIRE MOUAHAHAHAHA (il faut se réjouir des petites victoires que nous apporte la vie au quotidien u.u).

Je vous aime, je vous re-aime, je vous re-re-re-re-aime, je vous embrasse de partout pour les magnifiques reviews que vous laissez !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 10 : Une histoire de yaoi

Ou

Comment la merde monstrueuse dans laquelle était Poudlard depuis bientôt quatre ans se changea en... une autre merde monstrueuse.

.

* * *

.

Etrangement, la Grève n'avait pas duré.

Mais les nombreuses Beuglantes de parents furieux –et surtout, de l'avis des principaux concernés, totalement en décalage avec leur temps et aveugles à la justice de leur cause- de voir que leurs rejetons préféraient se balader dans l'école en hurlant des insanités (oui, Dumbledore avait peut-être _un peu_ exagéré les choses dans la lettre collective qu'il avait envoyé… et alors ? C'était pour le plus grand bien après tout) plutôt que d'aller en cours y avaient probablement participé.

Ou alors c'était parce que les mégaphones étaient tombés en panne.

Bref.

Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'une semaine après la rentrée, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin, quasiment.

_Tu sais, énonça calmement Harry. Même pour moi qui ne suis pas la personne la plus rationnelle du monde quand on en vient à la vengeance, ce que tu fais est quand même un peu excessif.

Scath mâchonna pensivement le bout de sa plume.

_Peut-être que les anguilles électrifiées sont en trop, concéda-t-elle. Mais tu voudrais que je mette quoi à la place, dans le lac ? Je te rappelle que le calamar géant a refusé de s'en charger.

_Peut-être que tu devrais juste abandonner ? Plaida l'adolescent.

Un silence glacé s'abattit.

_Abandonner ? Murmura Scath (la plume qu'elle tenait se brisa sèchement). _Abandonner ?_

_Mais évidemment, si tu veux pas, qui suis-je pour juger après tout, je ne suis qu'un homme, tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons, je n'en doute absolument pas, d'ailleurs j'adoooore les anguilles électriques, tu le sais, c'est génial et tout, hahahaha, débita nerveusement Harry en reculant.

Trop tard.

_Tu es de quel côté, Harry ? Ronronna doucereusement Scath en se levant vers lui, des bouts de plume déchiquetés tombant de son poing. Le mien… ou celui de _l'ennemi_ ?

Harry n'hésita pas.

Il se mit à courir.

Le mur qui cachait la salle commune de Serpentard s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser passer un adolescent positivement terrifié.

_AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !

_REVIENS ICI, ESPECE DE TRAITRE ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! Brailla Scath en s'élançant à sa poursuite, le cadavre de sa plume brandie devant elle.

_Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mouriiiiiir_, songea désespérément Harry. _Et je serais toujours puceauuuuu_…

Il dérapa le long d'un couloir et poursuivit sa course, bénissant mentalement son jogging matinal, en tentant de ne pas penser à la furie derrière lui (qui s'était mise à lui lancer des sorts à tout va).

_Est-ce qu'elle vient d'utiliser de la magie gobeline ? Oh putain. _

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Geignit Harry en piquant un sprint.

_HARRY JAMES SOVRANO, REVIENS _ICI_ !

_HELMETT ANGELUS POTTER, AU _PIED_ !

…

_Hein ? _

Harry n'eut que le temps de cligner des yeux avant de butter net contre un autre corps.

Dans un bel ensemble, lui et Helmett Potter s'écrasèrent contre le sol.

Les lèvres collées ensemble.

Scath et Hermione s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Harry cligna des yeux.

_Je… Je… _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Dans une synchronisation admirable, les deux adolescents s'écartèrent, horrifiés, pâles comme la mort à la simple pensée que-

_J'AI EMBRASSÉ MON FRERE !_

Autour d'eux, le silence se fit.

_Merlin-Godric-Rowena-Helga-Morgane-Salazar-Voldemort-à-trottinette, murmura Hermione d'une voix étranglée.

_J'ignore ce dont je dois avoir le plus peur : le fait qu'ils se soient embrassés ou le fait que je trouve ça bizarrement excitant. _

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent.

_Granger_, saluèrent les pupilles grises de Scath.

_Scath_, répondirent les yeux bruns de la Griffondor._ Toi aussi tu le…_

_Poursuivait ? Ouais. Il m'a énervé. Toi ? _

_Idem. Tu crois qu'on devrait…_

_Ouais. On devrait continuer à leur gueuler dessus. _

_C'est bon pour leur équilibre psychologique. _

D'un commun accord, elles se retournèrent vers leurs compagnons respectifs.

Lesquels étaient toujours très occupés à se frotter la langue et la bouche en se hurlant mutuellement dessus.

_SALE PERVERS !

_Je te retourne le compliment, Sovrano ! Grinça Helmett en oubliant toutes ses bonnes résolutions sur le fait d'être gentil avec son frère. Je te rappelle qui c'est _toi_ qui t'es jeté sur moi !

_Moi ? _Moi ?_ Je me demande pourquoi je voudrais faire une chose pareille ! Tu t'es vu ? Tu n'es pas _du tout_ mon style, Potter ! Cracha Harry en croisant les bras.

Toute idée de rationalité (comme le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux frères) envolée, les deux adolescents grondèrent.

_Pas ton style ? Tu dis ça parce que t'as aucun gout !

_Laisse-moi rire. Qui voudrait de ton corps ? T'as l'air d'une larve en rouge et jaune !

_Même pas vr…

Helmett regarda son ventre. Puis celui du jeune homme en face de lui. Une petite brioche, résultat d'un amour immodéré pour le pudding, affronta le regard froid et impassible de six abdos qui avaient l'air de manger du béton tous les matins.

_Bon, peut-être que mon physique n'est pas top, admit-il avant de se reprendre. Mais moi au moins j'ai une personnalité agréable, contrairement à toi ! Tu passes ton temps à te moquer des gens sans chercher à les connaître !

_Moi je me moque ? Moi je ne chercher pas à les connaître ? Et c'est le Griffondor qui hurle « engeance voldemorienne ! » dès qu'il voit du vert et argent qui dit ça ?

_C'est parce que les Serpentards sont tous maléfiques !

_Et les Griffondors sont tous cons !

_Complétement faux ! On a Hermione !

_Et nous…

Harry chercha dans sa tête un élève de sa maison qui ne soit _pas_ maléfique.

_Bon d'accord peut-être qu'on n'est pas des saints, reconnut-il. Mais Granger n'est pas une vraie Griffondor ! Tout le monde sait que le Choixpeau a faillit la mettre à Serdaigle mais qu'il a eu pitié de ta maison d'abrutis et qu'il l'a envoyé remonter le niveau !

(Scath jeta un regard interrogatif à Hermione. Qui eu le bon gout de rougir, soudainement très intéressée par ses pieds.)

_Quoi qu'il en soit, conclut Helmett, je suis largement mieux que toi !

_Même pas vrai !

_Si c'est vrai !

_Non c'est pas vrai !

_Ah ouais ?

_Eh ouais !

_Eh ben c'est ce qu'on va voir !

_Tout à fait d'accord !

Ils se détournèrent soudainement, pour fixer une Scath et une Hermione légèrement hallucinées.

_Qui c'est le plus beau ? Questionnèrent les deux garçons, mortellement sérieux.

Scath soupira. Et regarda Hermione.

_Bon. Quand faut s'y mettre…_

_Faut s'y mettre_, termina silencieusement la Griffondor en lui souriant.

Sa comparse blonde remonta ses manches. Hermione sortit sa baguette.

_Vous avez tous les deux besoin d'une bonne leçon d'humilité, énoncèrent-elles avec un sourire carnassier.

Les deux jeunes hommes déglutirent.

.

sSs

.

Barty Croupton Jr. marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, en pestant vaguement contre sa fausse jambe de bois qui dérapait sans cesse sur le carrelage.

_J'vous jure, ce truc est infernal. Je me demande comment l'ancien Maugrey faisait pour marcher avec, c'est complétement con comme systéme. _

_Heureusement que j'adore le Maître, parce que cette mission est vraiment chiante. Déjà que je hais les mômes, alors en plus devoir leur apprendre des trucs… Engagez-vous qu'ils disaient, vous pourrez tuer et torturer, qu'ils disaient, vous aurez des jours de congé, qu'ils disaient, et un remboursement du pressing pour les tâches de sang sur les vêtements ! _

_Mon cul ouais. Ca fait au moins six mois que j'ai rien avadakedavérisé, que je me tue à la tâche et que j'ai même pas de vacances ! C'est un monde quand même, ça. On pourrait penser que le Seigneur des Ténébres récompenserait ses loyaux serviteurs. Eh ben non, des cacachuétes ! Obligé de devenir prof, sérieusement. C'est à vous dégouter d'être du côté obscur. _

Soudain, des éclats de voix le firent s'arrêter. Tendant l'oreille, Barty parvint à distinguer la voix de deux filles, et celle de deux garçons. Les premières semblaient menacer les derniers… parmi lesquels se trouvait Helmett Potter !

Le visage de l'espion s'illumina immédiatement (ce qui, sur le faciès ravagé de Maugrey Fol-Œil, était totalement terrifiant).

Helmett Potter se faisait menacer !

Helmett Potter avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le sauver !

S'il arrivait à sa rescousse, il pourrait gagner la confiance du garçon, et les plans du Maître n'en seraient que facilités !

La joie dans le cœur, Barty tira sa baguette et fit irruption sur la scène avec un grand sourire rapidement caché. Il lança deux sorts sur les deux attaquantes et prit la pose du héros, très fier de lui.

Harry regarda Scath.

Scath cligna des yeux et regarda ses pieds.

Ils étaient poilus.

Helmett regarda Hermione.

Hermione regarda ses bras.

Ils étaient recouverts de fourrure.

L'instant d'après, deux babouins fous de rage se jetaient sur Maugrey.

Sa dernière pensée consciente fut : _je savais que j'aurais du les transformer en furets…_

Helmett regarda Harry.

Harry regarda Helmett.

_C'est toujours moi le plus beau, dit-il.

.

sSs

.

McGonagall avait rapidement retransformé les deux adolescentes et réprimandé Maugrey (une fois que Mme. Pomfrey eut fini de faire repousser ses sourcils et qu'il ait été pris en charge par une équipe de psychologues.)

Et maintenant, le professeur de Défenses Contre Les Forces du Mal avait _deux_ furies vengeresses après lui.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, au cours de la leçon sur les Impardonnables, lorsqu'il avait soumis Scath à l'Imperium, elle lui avait assuré que c'était « la voix dans ma tête qui m'a dit de me jeter sur vous avec cette plume mortellement aiguisée, Professeur. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'aurais fait une chose aussi _horrible_ si j'avais été maître de mes actes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione, elle, s'était contenté de fournir une argumentation impeccable lorsqu'on l'avait interrogé sur la présence de Pattenrond dans le tiroir à caleçons de Maugrey.

Harry et Helmett, quand à eux, étaient toujours engagés dans leur bataille pour déterminer qui était le plus attirant, et il n'était pas rare de voir de jeunes filles terrifiées victimes de leurs questions incessantes.

Ca ne s'était pas arrangé quand Helmett avait commencé à prendre Scath à témoin.

Harry avait fait la même chose avec Hermione.

Neville, Cédric et les jumeaux Weasley alternaient entre des fous rires et une nervosité palpable. Ron avait choisi et gémissait dès qu'Helmett s'approchait de Scath, ou Harry d'Hermione.

Mais jusque-là, Poudlard avait tenu bon.

Jusqu'au Jour.

Dumbledore l'avait annoncé le matin-même : c'était ce jour-là que l'école allait accueillir les délégations de Dumstrang et Beauxbaton.

Juste avant le déjeuner, tout Poudlard s'était rassemblé dehors pour attendre les étudiants étrangers.

Beauxbaton était arrivé rapidement (les chevaux géants se débattant pour échapper aux coups de griffes des Sombrals jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid les siffle pour les rappeler à lui en s'excusant platement, aussi rouge qu'un pivoine) et Scath avait reniflé en croisant les bras en voyant que le regard d'Harry s'égarait sur Fleur Delacour.

Ensuite, Dumstrang était, surgissant du lac.

Les éléves étaient sortis du bateau. Et Harry _l'_avait vu.

_Il_ était grand, large et mate de peau. Des yeux bleus perçants, une ombre de sourire sur une large bouche bien dessinée.

_Il_ se tenait droit, une grâce fluide et maitrisé transparaissant dans ses mouvements.

Un guerrier.

Un Sovrano.

Harry se raidit instinctivement.

Mais toutes les raideurs du monde n'auraient pas pu _du tout_ le préparer à ce qui allait se passer.

L'_autre_ balaya la foule de Poudlard du regard, impassible.

Il rencontra celui de Scath.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux. Un énorme sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

_Scathara ! S'exclama-t-il.

Harry, haussa un sourcil (_un fan ?_) et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

_Tu le connais ce... type ? Acheva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Scath ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne le regardait même pas. Toute son attention était concentrée sur l'_autre_.

_Amycus ? Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

.

A suivre...

Reviews ?

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.

PS : Pas de remarques pour cause de cliffhanger, niark niark niark.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour les gens !

Tout d'abord, désolé pour mon retard, mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordi et je viens de le récupérer ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! Je vous aime très fort (du genre à vous briser les os, à faire en sorte que votre cervelle sorte de vos yeux tellement mon amour est puissant MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre avec un peu plus de réponses sur ce mystère qu'est Amycus...

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 11 : Amycus,

Ou

Parce qu'il est tellement mystérieux qu'il méritait bien un titre mystérieux, non mais oh.

.

* * *

.

Il s'avéra qu'Amycus (_quel nom ridicule. Amycus, sérieusement, il s'était cru à Rome ou quoi ?_) et Scath se connaissaient bel et bien (_un nom complétement stupide, aussi stupide que la grande andouille qui riait avec sa Scath. Sale andouille. Sale andouille au nom ridicule.)_

Scath avait daigné donner quelques explications rapides, entrecoupées d'adresse à l'Andouille, à Harry et leurs amis : elle et Amycus s'étaient rencontrés presque dix ans auparavant (_dix ans avant ? Et il se rappelait d'elle ? Il devait la suivre, comme le pervers dérangé et pédophile qu'il était._)

_On avait cinq ans. Gaby venait de m'adopter, et Anastasia –c'est la tutrice d'Amycus, d'ailleurs comment va-t-elle, Amycus ?- passait dans le coin, et du coup on a fait connaissance, pas vrai Amycus ? On s'est quitté quand on avait quoi, huit ans ? On a échangé des lettres depuis, mais je pensais que je te reverrais jamais ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois là ! Je savais que tu étais à Dumstrang, mais tu aurais du me dire que tu allais venir, et-

(_Et l'Autre qui la regardait en souriant, un bras posé sur le sien, alors que Scath ne laissait personne d'autre que lui, Harry, faire ça, mais pour qui il se prenait cette espèce de grand crétin trop musclé-_)

Amycus opina du chef, confortablement installé sur la table des Poufsouffles avec elle, une assiette posée sur les genoux.

_Pour tout te dire, je n'y ai pas pensé avant de te voir, _angyalm_, répondit-il avec une moue d'excuse. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne pensais plus être qu'un simple partenaire… épistolaire, c'est comme ça que vous dites dans votre langue ?

(_Il lui faisait le coup du pauvre étranger qui ne parlait pas anglais ? C'était débile. Comme si Scath allait tomber dans un piége aussi nul, sérieusement. On voyait bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas du tout. Quelle andouille._)

(_Et qu'est-ce que c'était ce surnom ? Angyalm ? Quelle langue il parlait, l'animal ?_)

_Je sais que tu parles un anglais impeccable, arrête de te faire prier, _baràtm_.

(_Elle aussi elle avait un surnom pour lui ? C'était probablement pour lui faire plaisir. Pour lui faire croire qu'elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Parce qu'elle avait pitié. Elle avait forcément pitié. Comme si quelqu'un comme Scath pouvait éprouver plus de la pitié pour cette andouille d'Amycus. Franchement._)

Neville échangea un regard avec Cédric. Ils soupirèrent de concert en voyant les ondes de jalouse qu'émettait Harry qui, assis sur le banc, trucidait le nouveau venu du regard depuis son arrivée.

_En tout cas, je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Amycus, annonça le Poufsouffle avec un sourire aimable, en tendant la main.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire, détournant son regard de Scath.

_Moi de même. Tu dois être Cédric Diggory, et toi Neville Londubat c'est ça ? Scathara m'a parlé de vous dans sa dernière lettre, même si elle datait d'il y a quelques temps…

Scath le fusilla du regard en grognant quelque chose en hongrois. Amycus eu le bon gout de paraître gêné.

_Peut-être que j'ai ma part de responsabilité, _angyalm_, je l'avoue, confessa-t-il.

Lui saisissant la main, il la baisa galamment (Harry s'étrangla brusquement) avant de lever les yeux (_ses stupides yeux trop bleus qui allaient bien avec sa tête de merlan frit)_ vers elle.

__Me pardonneras-tu, Scathara ?_ Ronronna-t-il en hongrois.

Scath leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée.

_Scath.

Le groupe d'amis se tourna vers Harry, qui avait parlé d'un ton hostile.

_Elle s'appelle Scath. Elle n'aime pas qu'on la nomme Scathara, poursuivit-il avec une voix polaire. Et elle n'aime pas non plus la galanterie.

L'Andouille eut le culot d'éclater de rire.

_C'est vrai, _angyalm_ ? Questionna-t-il avant d'ajouter quelque chose en hongrois.

Scath posa les yeux sur Harry. Il s'attendait à y voir de l'amusement ou un questionnement, comme toutes les fois où il avait agi de la sorte avec Cédric. Il n'y vit qu'une franche irritation.

__Nem_.

Non.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent démesurément.

_Enfin, d'habitude c'est vrai, précisa Scath, qui avait vu la réaction du jeune homme et dont le regard était empli de remords pour sa riposte sèche. Mais tu sais que tu es une exception, _baràtm._ _Tu l'as toujours été_, finit-elle doucement en hongrois.

Amycus passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux et lâcha un commentaire sardonique en hongrois. Elle lui tira la langue.

Harry serra sa main sur sa fourchette si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

_Scath t'a parlé de nous ? Intervint très rapidement Neville qui n'avait aucune envie que la rencontre tourne au bain de sang. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit de nous.

_Surtout que _nous_ n'avons jamais entendu parler de _toi_, siffla Harry, doucereux.

Pendant un bref moment, Scath eu l'air de vouloir l'étrangler (un air qu'elle abordait de plus en plus souvent depuis le début de l'année). Elle se reprit néanmoins, et renifla lorsqu'Amycus fit mine d'être vexé d'avoir été caché pendant si longtemps.

_Disons qu'Amycus a toujours été mon petit secret, répondit-elle avec un sourire indéchiffrable. Enfin, petit, c'est vite dit… tu as un peu trop grandi à mon gout depuis la dernière photo que j'ai eu de toi. Je trouve ça profondément injuste que tous les garçons me dépassent, en ce moment.

Pour prouver ses dires, elle assassina du regard tous les garçons présents. Cédric lui offrir un sourire éclatant tandis que Neville se contentait d'un ricanement satisfait –pendant trois ans il avait été le plus petit de tous, mais l'été avait apporté une pousse de croissance qu'il trouvait jouissive au plus haut point : il dépassait Scath _et_ Harry.

Il regarda Cédric avec une lueur machiavélique dans l'œil. _Plus que quelques centimètres et même l'asperge blonde ne pourra plus me traiter de nain… mon diabolique plan sera enfin accompli !_

Amycus cligna des yeux en observant les personnes dont son _angyalm_ lui parlait régulièrement au travers de la longue lettre qu'ils s'envoyaient chaque année en secret. Un grand brun joufflu ricanait dans son coin, un encore plus grand blond éblouissait toute la tablée avec son sourire innocent, et un petit brun radiait littéralement d'intentions meurtrières. Un peu plus loin, une blonde fixait le tout avec un air rêveur, sans rien dire depuis le début du repas. A côté d'elle, une rouquine bavait sur le brun aux intentions meurtrières.

__Je savais que tu saurais trouver les bonnes personnes pour t'entourer_, souffla-t-il en hongrois à l'oreille de Scathara.

Elle lui renvoya un sourire lumineux.

.

sSs

.

Poudlard avait connu des périodes difficiles. Notamment au cours des trois dernières années.

Poudlard avait connu des Sovrano de onze ans déchainés dans ses couloirs. Poudlard avait survécu.

Poudlard avait connu des Sovrano de douze ans déchainés dans ses couloirs ET un Harry fou de rage lorsque Scath avait été pétrifiée. Poudlard avait survécu.

Poudlard avait connu des Sovrano de treize ans déchainés dans ses couloirs ET un changement général de sexe ET tous les amis des Sovrano sans les Sovrano lorsque les deux adolescents avaient disparut avec leur père pendant une semaine. Poudlard avait survécu.

Poudlard était en train de connaître une Sovrano fondamentalement heureuse, et un Sovrano fondamentalement jaloux déchainé dans ses couloirs. Poudlard n'était pas sur de survivre.

Depuis leur arrivée, les élèves de Dumstrang et Beauxbaton s'étaient vu offrir deux choix : celui de suivre les cours des élèves de Poudlard, ou rester dans leurs quartiers sous la supervision de leurs professeurs.

La plupart d'entre eux avaient donc vu une opportunité d'échapper à leurs enseignants, et s'étaient joints avec curiosité aux cours des différentes Maisons.

Parmi les plus remarqués, Viktor Krum avait choisi Serpentard, même s'il tendait plus à rester avec les Griffondors dernièrement, les yeux fixés sur une masse de cheveux broussailleux.

Fleur Delacour, elle, se plaignait haut et fort de la pauvre qualité des cours chez les Serdaigles, ce qui conduisait les garçons à l'approuver de tout cœur et les filles à soupirer de plus en plus ostensiblement.

Et Amycus Sovrano avait choisi Serpentard. Plus précisément les cours de quatrième année. Ce qui était précisément la raison pour laquelle Poudlard commençait à craindre pour sa vie.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est ici, grogna Harry à Neville en brassant le philtre de Grosse Tête qu'ils préparaient. Tous les autres sont avec les septièmes années ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne reste pas avec les gens de _son_ âge, au lieu de jouer au pédophile ?

Le Griffondor leva les yeux au ciel sans rétorquer –il avait apprit d'expérience que même la plus sensée des réponses ne parvenait pas à percer la boule d'indignation, de nerfs et de jalousie qu'était devenu Harry Sovrano.

Derrière eux, Scath roulait des yeux face à Amycus, qui haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

_Les potions ne sont pas mon fort, navré _angyalm_.

_La recette est au tableau, Amycus.

_Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que la lecture était mon fort ? Riposta le jeune homme avec un sourire innocent.

Scath lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, avant de se gratter la tête.

_Le truc, c'est que je suis nulle en potion aussi, _baràtm._

Amycus brandit une fiole de crottes de Doxys séchées avant de la vider dans le chaudron.

_Et c'est pour ça que la devise de notre belle famille est « toujours improviser ! » Déclara-t-il en jetant des ingrédients au hasard dans la mixture.

Neville pouvait presque _voir_ les poils imaginaires du dos d'Harry se hérisser.

__Ce n'est pas notre devise du tout !_ Siffla-t-il.

Amycus rit (_et ce n'était pas du tout un beau rire, clair et pur. C'était un rire d'andouille parce qu'Amycus était une andouille. D'abord_).

_Justement, on en revient à ce que je disait : toujours improviser !

_Relax, Harry, ajouta Scath. Tu n'as plus aucun humour en ce moment. Je vais finir par croire que tu m'as caché quelque chose et que je ne suis pas la seule à être de mauvaise humeur une semaine par mois…

Amycus renifla et ajouta quelque chose en hongrois. Elle le fit taire d'une claque sur la tête (_HA ! Elle le frappait ! Ca voulait bien dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, hein ?_).

Neville soupira.

_Ce tournoi s'annonce beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu… _

Fort heureusement pour la survie de la classe, la cloche sonna à ce moment précis. Chacun se chargea de ses affaires, et Scath allait saisir son sac après avoir rendu sa potion faite en commun avec Amycus (qui avait la couleur et la consistance du chewing-gum), lorsque ce dernier fit mine de le prendre.

__Je vais le faire_, l'interrompit Harry avec un large sourire de requin en prenant le sac par une bretelle.

_Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, protesta Amycus en prenant l'autre bretelle.

_Mais moi non plus.

_Mais moi encore moins.

_Laisse-moi donc faire –c'est la moindre des choses, après tout Scath et moi nous connaissons depuis plus longtemps…

_Oui mais je suis son tout premier ami, le rôle me revient…

_Je t'_assure_ que ça ne me dérange pas !

_Et je _confirme_ que ça ne me dérange pas non plus.

_... Harry, Amycus, je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

Les deux concernés sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers une Scath visiblement perplexe.

_Vous voulez bien me rendre mon sac, oui ? Je vous rappelle qu'on a Métamorphose dans trois minutes, et Neville va péter un plomb s'il arrive encore en retard par notre faute.

Elle leur arracha son sac des mains et les prit par le bras.

_En route, mauvaise troupe !

Harry transperça Amycus du regard.

Amycus se contenta d'un sourire éclatant.

Neville se sentit soudain très fatigué.

.

sSs

.

Harry grommela en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du cactus qu'ils étaient sensés transformer en souris. La plante se contenta de pousser un petit gémissement alors que toutes ses épines tombaient et qu'elle flétrissait.

McGonagall retint un hurlement de désespoir.

_Sovrano, faites attention à votre cactus, _par pitié._ C'est le quatrième que vous tuez et nous sommes quasiment à cours de stock !

Harry marmonna quelque chose sur les cactus et alla en saisir un autre dans la caisse.

Scath avait pardonné Amycus pour leur dispute de toute à l'heure.

Pas lui.

_De toute manière, grogna-t-il, je ne vois même pas ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce sale type.

Soudain, son nouveau cactus rétrécit et l'instant d'après, une ravissante souris tentait de courir hors de la table.

Scath rangea sa baguette et le fixa d'un air froid.

_J'étais venue pour parler de ce qui s'est passé étant donné qu'Amycus et moi avons fini notre exercice, mais si tu es de cette humeur je ne suis pas sûre que ça en vaille la peine.

Harry ouvrit bêtement la bouche. Elle se détourna.

_Quand à ce que je lui _trouve_… Sache que c'est mon tout premier ami, Harry.

Elle inspira profondément, un regard indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

_Et il m'a sauvé la vie.

* * *

.

A suivre...

(So much mystery. So much. Muahahahahaha)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.

PS : Oups, pas de remarques... bon, d'accord, mais juste pour vous faire plaisir alors XD

Quelques remarques pas constructives de l'auteur (Mais juste un peu).

-Dix septième St-Valentin que je passe en célibataire u.u et je suis même pas déprimée parce que j'ai toute la vie pour me trouver un copain et voilà u.u donc à tous les célibataires, je dis : PROFITEZ DE LA VIE ! Parce que mine de rien, être célibataire, c'est la claaaaaaaasse.

-Plus sérieusement, si j'entends encore une fille de treize ans se plaindre qu'elle n'a pas de copain, je l'étrangle u.u et je dis ça très gentiment. A toutes les filles de treize ans : les garçons ça pue. Concentrez-vous sur l'école et attendez les études supérieures pour vous dévergonder (en plus là plus de risque de se faire prendre par les parents, muahahahahahaha).

-Mis à part ça... j'ai envie de commencer une nouvelle fic sur l'homosexualité, la transexualité et l'asexualité. Et pourquoi pas sur les autres formes de sexualité u.u mais ça attendra la fin de banzai de toute manière.

-Au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, je ne dirais rien sur la fic pour la simple et bonne raison que je veux garder le suspens sur TOUT.

-Muahahahahaha.

-Je peux juste vous dire que même si on est beaucoup centré sur les Sovrano, nos bons Potter, Severus, Sirius, Draco et tout le touintouin vont aussi faire leur apparition x)

-Voilàààààà

-Je termine sur PS sur deux mots : Alacrité et bigorneaux u.u

Bye !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai été surmené dernièrement (pour le blabla complet sur le pourquoi du comment assaisonné à une jolie dose de babillage mentalement instable, voir le dernier chapitre de _Banzai !_)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 12 : Yeah, de l'angst

Ou

Comment Harry tente de s'embarquer dans une carrière d'emo (et échoue misérablement).

.

* * *

.

_« C'est mon tout premier ami. »_

_« Et il m'a sauvé la vie. »_

Les deux phrases n'avaient pas quitté l'esprit d'Harry depuis que Scath les avait prononcées, quatre jours auparavant.

Elle avait refusé d'en dire plus, mettant fin à ses questions avec un _un jour je te raconterais. Un jour. _

(_Mon tout premier ami._)

Harry n'avait pas insisté, et il savait qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante. A la place, il avait recommencé à se comporter comme avant –avant que l'Autre ne fasse irruption dans leur vie. Il avait même tenté d'être moins hostile envers l'Autre. Scath avait recommencé à rire avec lui.

(_Il m'a sauvé la vie._)

Mais les deux phrases ne le quittaient pas. Il aurait aimé prétendre que c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un comme Scath aurait un ami comme l'autre Andouille, mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

Il n'avait pas été le premier ami de Scath. Sa vie n'avait pas commencée lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il y avait eu un _avant_. Un avant qu'Harry n'avait pas partagé. Une porte qui lui resterait toujours fermée.

Et ca faisait mal. Ca faisait mal de penser que Scath avait des secrets, des souvenirs qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, et tout une part d'elle-même à laquelle il n'avait pas accès.

Une part qu'Amycus connaissait.

Ca faisait mal, parce qu'elle connaissait tout de lui. Ca faisait mal, parce que sa vie à _lui_ avait commencé quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Ca faisait mal de savoir que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire, au fond.

Alors il la regardait rire avec l'Autre. L'Autre qu'elle avait connu avant lui, l'Autre qu'elle avait aimé avant lui, l'Autre à qui elle avait offert ses sourires avant lui.

Et il serrait les dents.

.

sSs

.

Comme tous les évènements depuis le début de l'année, celui-ci se passa dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves venaient de se lever, et tous prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans le brouhaha matinal.

_Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Scath en enfournant des champignons dans sa bouche.

_Explique-moi pourquoi, jeune fille ? Répliqua Cédric en pointant une fourchette pleine d'œufs brouillés vers elle.

_Ca tombe sous le sens ! Comment peut-on imaginer une seule seconde que quelque chose comme ça pourrait se produire ! Je suis déçue, Cédric. Je m'attendais à un peu plus de bon sens de ta part…

Le Poufsouffle soupira bruyamment, Helmett le perroquet sur son épaule.

_Sérieusement ? _Sérieusement ?_ Scath très chère, laisse-moi te dire que même Potter raconte moins de bêtises que toi.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un cri indigné. Cédric se contenta de lever le menton, très digne.

_Parfaitement.

_C'est… c'est… je…

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Neville arriva, se laissant tomber sur une chaise disponible. Il avisa Cédric, qui ricanait, Scath, qui bredouillait des monosyllabes et enfin Harry, qui regardait son jus de citrouille d'un air bovin.

Une matinée normale quoi.

_J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Glissa-t-il à Harry.

_Mrrgnmff.

_Oh, d'accord. C'est dur quand même comme comparaison.

_Ffffngh.

_Je vois. Tu me passes le sel ?

Harry obéit machinalement, le regard encore plongé dans les mystérieuses profondeurs de son verre. L'adolescence lui avait apporté un état de zombie matinal qui ne se dissipait qu'après une demi-tonne de jus de citrouille. Scath avait estimé la dose exacte un jour, avant de calculer qu'il s'agissait de l'équivalent en caféine de dix-sept expressos.

Helmett Potter entra dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de Ron et Hermione.

Scath se précipita vers lui.

_Potter ! Qui a tué Voldemort étant bébé ?

Le Griffondor cligna des yeux.

_Euh… moi ?

L'adolescente se tourna vers Cédric.

_Tu vois qu'il raconte plus de conneries que moi !

_Je suis navrée Scath, mais rien ne bat ta _théorie_. Pas même ça.

_Mais… mais…

Neville soupira et reprit du bacon.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Amycus fit irruption.

_Bien le bonjour ! Salua-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

(_Gna gna gna stupide sourire brillant, il devait forcément avoir quelque chose à compenser, on aurait dit Lockhart._)

Harry se rappela qu'il était sensé serrer les dents et laisser Scath être heureuse sans lui, rester dans l'ombre, la protéger…

_Sérieusement, qui est-ce que je crois tromper ? IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'ELLE RESTE AVEC CETTE SALE ANDOUILLE TANT QUE JE SERAIS EN VIE. _

_Et même mort, d'ailleurs. _

_Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea l'éleve de Dumstrang en souriant à Scath (Harry gronda. Et se fit totalement ignorer).

Immédiatement, Cédric et Scath se désignèrent l'un l'autre avec indignation.

_Cette _gamine_ présomptueuse…

_Ce _béotien_ vaniteux…

_A le _culot_…

_Posséde l'incroyable _arrogance_…

_De _prétendre_…

_De _déclarer…_

_Cédric dit que les Champions seront choisis par un test de capacité du style des BUSES, Scath prétend que c'est le Choixpeau qui le fera. Et ça fait une demi-heure qu'ils s'engueulent là-dessus, marmonna Neville en se resservant des saucisses.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent d'un air trahi. Neville mangea une saucisse.

_De toute manière, Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder à répondre à votre question, le voilà qui arrive, indiqua Amycus en montrant le directeur du doigt.

_20 mornilles que les Champions sont choisis par un objet magique au hasard, énonça Scath.

_Tenu, rétorqua Cédric. Les Champions ne seront jamais choisis selon un système aussi aléatoire et illogique-

_Les candidats mettront leur nom sur un bout de parchemin dans la Coupe de Feu, qui les choisira (de manière mystérieuse et obscure).

Dumbledore fit un grand sourire à l'assemblée.

Les mornilles tintèrent en tombant dans la main de Scath.

_Un jour, je gagnerais un pari avec toi, grommela Cédric. Un jour…

_Mais oui mon chou, mais oui, ronronna Scath en frottant les pièces contre sa joue, une expression extatique sur le visage.

Amycus fronça les sourcils, ce que personne d'autre qu'Harry ne sembla remarquer.

_Cependant, poursuivit Dumbledore, je dois vous prévenir que seuls les candidats de plus de dix-sept ans pourront participer.

Les jumeaux Weasley émirent un gémissement désespéré, avant de se regarder, réfléchir, et se jeter hors de la salle.

Neville regarda les Sovrano.

_Pas trop déçus ?

_Pas vraiment non, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Ce tournoi n'est pas vraiment ma priorité, j'ai autre chose à faire de mon temps que de risquer inutilement ma vie.

Il rencontra des regards sceptiques.

_Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais _envie_ de le faire les dernières fois !

_Pas faux, admit Cédric. Et toi, Scath ?

_Ca va pas non ? M'inscrire dans ce tournoi, gaspiller mon temps à essayer de trouver un moyen de tricher, alors que je pourrais organiser _le plus grand système de paris que Poudlard ait jamais connu_ ? Ce serait complétement stu-

_Le gagnant recevra pas moins de mille gallions comme prix pour sa victoire !

_JE VAIS DEVENIR RICHE !

La porte claqua lorsque Scath la franchit en courant.

Amycus battit des paupières (_et pas du tout élégamment. Pas du tout. Sale andouille._)

_Que vient-il de se passer, au juste ?

_L'habituel, répondit Harry en cachant son sourire narquois (_il savait quelque chose que l'Autre ne savait pas, héhéhé_).

_Je… vois, dit Amycus de l'air de celui qui ne voyait rien du tout.

_Enfin bref, interrompit Neville. Aux majeurs ici présent, vous allez participer ?

_Un peu mon neveu ! S'exclama Cédric en brandissant son poing en l'air. Mille gallions, ça ne se refuse pas !

Neville et Harry haussèrent un sourcil. Le Poufsouffle rosit.

_D'accord, j'ai _peut-être_ un peu besoin d'argent pour rembourser mon pari de cet été avec Scath… et alors ? Je suis majeur d'abord, je fais ce que je veux. D'abord, conclut-il en croisant les bras.

Ils préférèrent ne pas insister.

_Et toi Amycus ? Interrogea doucereusement Harry.

_Je ne peux pas concourir, j'ai quinze ans, répondit distraitement le jeune homme.

Silence choqué.

Amycus haussa un sourcil.

_Vous pensiez que j'étais majeur ? Scath ne vous a pas dit que j'avais le même âge qu'elle ?

Nouveau silence choqué.

_Tu as quinze ans ? Crachota Harry.

__Scath_ a quinze ans ? Bredouilla Cédric.

_Ben… oui. Vous ne connaissez pas sa date de naissance ?

_15 septembre 1989, rétorqua venimeusement Harry.

_Comment on pouvait savoir, vous ne fêtez jamais vos anniversaires, grommela Neville.

_Tradition familiale, répondirent aussitôt Amycus et Harry.

Le Griffondor se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

_Bon, retour au sujet important, reprit Cédric. Vous pensez que Scath va faire quoi pour être dans le tournoi ?

_Pour mille gallions ? Absolument tout, dit Harry, fataliste.

_Elle n'a pas ce genre de moral, assura Amycus. Elle est au-dessus de tout ça.

Il reçut trois regards condescendants.

_Bref, énonça Harry. On parie sur le nombre d'explosion ?

.

sSs

.

Il n'y eu pas d'explosions. Ou en tout cas, Scath les camoufla très bien.

Malheureusement pour elle comme pour les jumeaux, la Ligne d'Age dessinée par Dumbledore résista à tout.

Et ce fut une Scath dépitée qui s'assit sur la table des Poufsouffles à côté d'Amycus et d'Harry pour entendre le nom des Champions.

Elle renifla lorsque le nom de Fleur fut prononcé, lui faisant une grimace dans le dos en voyant qu'Harry rougissait en regardant la jeune française traverser la Grande Salle de son pas chaloupé pour rejoindre sa directrice.

Elle applaudit poliment pour Krum, un œil pensif posé sur lui –elle n'avait toujours pas oublié sa défaite lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et comptait bien devenir son agent une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle hurla de joie et étreignit Cédric quand il fut choisit, lui faisant signer au passage un contrat qui lui donnait l'exclusivité des droits sur les paris et les produits dérivés vendus sur lui et/ou utilisant son nom.

Et s'étrangla lorsqu'un quatrième nom sortit de la Coupe et fut lut à haute voix.

« _Helmett Potter._ »

* * *

A suiiiiiivre...

Et maintenant, voici les remarques pas constructives de l'auteur !

-Ou pas. Car avant, un petit...

_**BONUS :**_

_Tu es _sûre_ que ça va marcher ? Interrogea un Harry dubitatif en regardant la fiole au contenu visqueux que l'adolescente tenait.

_Certaine. J'ai apprit des erreurs des jumeaux. Ce ne peut pas ne _pas_ réussir.

Elle ricana en contemplant la Ligne d'Age.

_Une stupide limite ne se mettra pas entre moi et ces merveilleux gallions ! Déclara-t-elle en avalant la potion d'un seul coup.

Elle regarda le Serpentard.

_Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! Richesse, me voilààààààà !

Elle franchit la Ligne avec un ricanement victorieux.

L'instant d'après, une épaisse fumée recouvrait les lieux.

Harry toussa, agitant sa main devant lui pour essayer de voir quelque chose, quand-

_Par les couilles en omelette de Salazar, jura une voix. C'est la dernière fois que je mélange du sang de dragon avec des crottes d'Elfe.

Un vent invisible dispersa la fumée. Une main rangea une baguette.

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba à terre.

Celle de Scath aussi.

Ou plutôt, celle de la femme de trente ans qui abordait un air de famille avec Scath.

L'adulte regarda autour d'elle, se reprit, avant de hausser un sourcil.

_Peut-être que ce n'est pas la faute du sang de dragon et des crottes d'Elfe, après tout, commenta-t-elle en regardant Harry. Ceci dit ça fait bizarre de te voir aussi petit… en quelle année sommes-nous ?

_1994, répondit le jeune homme en clignant des yeux, un air bovin placardé sur le visage.

_Quatrième année à Poudlard, hein ? Pas mal… Je crois que je me rappelle vaguement de ça, commenta l'inconnue en croisant les bras. Je devrais vraiment arrêter de tester tout et n'importe quoi. Enfin, ce n'est pas la pire chose qui me soit arrivée…

Elle baissa les yeux sur son uniforme d'élève.

_Ca fait un peu mal de voir que j'ai aussi peu grandie depuis mes quinze ans, marmonna-t-elle en soupirant. Mais bon, j'imagine que c'est la vie.

Elle fouilla dans son sac, pour en sortir de l'encre. En versant par terre, elle dessina quelques runes, pour les contempler pensivement.

_Ca devrait aller, dit-elle. Je devrais arriver à temps pour le diner.

Elle regarda Harry.

_Passe le bonjour à mon moi du passé quand tu la reverras ! Allez, à plus petit !

Elle agita sa baguette. Les runes sur le sol s'illuminèrent…

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Scath –bonne vieille Scath de quinze ans- se laissait tomber par terre, l'air perdu.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me souviens de la potion et après pouf, trou noir. Ca a marché ?

L'adolescent se gratta la tête.

_Euh…

_Fin_

-C'est un passage qui m'est venu immédiatement après avoir fini d'écrire le chapitre, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être cool de vous le montrer u.u j'ignore si c'est arrivé dans la fic ou pas, mais bon, je le trouve marrant u.u

-Alooooors, de quoi vais-je parler ?

-Mais de quoi d'autre que notre tout nouveau merveilleux quatrième champion !

-Eh oui, j'ai finalement choisi Helmett Potter comme Champion, et je peux déjà entendre vos soupirs déçus à l'idée que vous n'aurez pas un tournoi à la Sovrano.

-Quoique... qui sait ? *Sifflote d'un air mystérieux*

-Aprés, de quoi je voulais parler... (oui, j'ai fait une liste u.u)

-Ah oui ! AMYCUS !

-Tout le monde le hait. Genre, vraiment.

-J'ai trouvé ça incroyablement bizarre parce que j'avais tout fait pour que les gens le trouvent attachant ._. je l'adore moi Amycus. C'est pour ça que ma quête dorénavant va être de vous le rendre aimable et gentil !

-ce qui, vu que j'imagine que vous êtes du côté d'Harry, n'est pas gagné. MAIS JE N'ABANDONNE PAS è.é Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, vous trouverez même son _nom_ mignon (en parlant de ça, je ne me suis jamais rendu compte que c'était le même nom qu'un des Carrow. J'aime ce nom, quoi que tu puisse en dire dans tes reviews, Tinette è.é)

-Quoi d'auuuuutre...

-Scath.

-Dans vos dernières reviews, j'ai vu que certaines personnes trouvaient qu'elle faisait un peu Mary-Sue, ce que je n'ai franchement pas très bien compris u.u.

-C'est pour ça que je tiens à le préciser : _oui_, Scath a un background lourd, avec des évènements peu communs. Mais je l'ai pas mal bossé, et je pense que je peux affirmer raisonnablement que ce sont des choses à peu prés réalistes, c'est-à-dire qui auraient pu, et surement sont, arrivées à des orphelins de Hongrie. L'histoire vous sera dévoilée plus tard, petit à petit, et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez à ce moment-là :p ceci dit je tiens à signaler que j'ai pris vos critiques en compte et que je vais travailler dans ce sens, pour faire de Scath un personnage plus humain et gommer ses excès marysuesque ^^je tenais juste à éclaircir ce point, c'est tout ^^

-Une dernière chose : ne tentez pas ce que Scath a fait dans le bonus à la maison, et ne jouez pas non plus avec du sang d'Elfe et des crottes de dragon è.é

-voilà voilà !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Encore une fois, désolé de mon retard ._. je vous jure que je ne le fais pas exprès !

Pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre extra-long (bon, extra-long en terme pumkinien aka plus long que les chapitres habituels) qui bouge !

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews, je vous aime !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 13 : Un nouveau candidat

Ou

Pourquoi, parfois, Helmett souhaite que ce soient lui que ses parents aient abandonné (_Harry se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a, sérieux._)

.

* * *

.

_Helmett Potter, répéta Dumbledore. Veuillez rejoindre les autres Champions dans la salle.

_HELMETT ANGELUS POTTER !

Lily Potter se leva de la table, folle de rage.

_M'man, je te jure que j'ai rien fait ! C'est pas moi ! M'man, tu dois m'écouter-

_TU M'AVAIS PROMIS DE NE RIEN TENTER DE DANGEREUX CETTE ANNÉE !

_Mais m'man-

_JE N'ARRIVE PAS À CROIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ! EST-CE QUE TU AS SEULEMENT _CONSCIENCE_ DE LA GRAVITÉ DE TES ACTES-

_Maman, pas devant mes potes, pitié… Aïe ! Lâche mon oreille ! Tu me fais m-

_J'ESPERE BIEN QUE JE TE FAIS MAL ! TU CROIS QUE TU VAS T'EN TIRER COMME ÇA, JEUNE HOMME ? ATTENDS UN PEU QUE TON PÉRE EN ENTENDE PARLER !

_Je crois que je viens de pardonner Lily Potter pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait, annonça distraitement Harry à Scath.

_TU VAS ETRE PRIVÉ DE SORTIE PENDANT TROIS MOIS ! NON, TROIS ANS ! JE SUIS OUTRÉE QUE TU AIS EU LE CULOT DE FAIRE ÇA ! TU AS DE LA CHANCE QUE JE NE TE METTE PAS UNE FESSÉE DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE !

_Pareil, répondit la jeune fille en fixant la scène d'un air captivé.

Neville prit une photo. Et rendit son appareil à Colin Creevey.

_Hem… Professeur Potter ?

_QUOI ? Brailla une Lily enragée face à Dumbledore (qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer face à la Voix de La Mère Virtueusement Indignée).

_Votre fils doit vraiment aller rejoindre les Champions… nous avons un timing à respecter… et beaucoup de choses à discuter… s'il-vous-plait ?

_Ca, pour avoir des choses à discuter, on a des choses à discuter, gronda Lily. Je peux savoir pourquoi mon crétin de fils de quatorze ans a réussi à franchir la barrière que _vous_ aviez dessinée ?

Dumbledore déglutit._ Euh… _

_Je pense qu'on aimerait tous le savoir, annonça Maugrey d'un air sinistre. A moins que ce soit le fait de quelqu'un d'autre… quelqu'un qui voudrait du mal aux Potters…

Les regards se tournèrent vers les Sovrano.

_On est mineurs ! Se défendit Harry.

Scath approuva vigoureusement. Avant d'assassiner Maugrey du regard.

_Mais peut-être que _vous_ avez quelque chose à vous reprocher, Professeur ? Ronronna-t-elle. Comme-

_Bon et si on allait dans cette pièce, hein ? La coupa hâtivement Maugrey.

_Elle aurait deviné ? Comment ? C'est pas bon pour moi, ça. Il va falloir que j'enquête. Si cette fille a conscience de mon identité… _il frémit.

_Avoue, t'as peur, hein, l'estropié ?_ Pensa férocement Scath. _Qui c'est qui s'en veut d'avoir pourri mon discours maintenant, hein ? _

_Oui, approuva Dumbledore. La pièce. Allons dans la pièce.

Prenant Helmett et Lily par le bras, il tourna les talons.

_Je vous laisse la charge du dîner, Severus ! Lança-t-il. Minevra, avec moi !

Ils disparurent.

Les élèves regardèrent Severus.

Severus soupira intérieurement.

_$Et allez. Severus fait ceci, Severus fait cela… Foutu directeur.$_

_*Severus ! Tu ne devrais pas-*_

_$Oh fous-moi la paix.$_

_*Vilain*_

_$Je me sens siiiii coupable. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'encadre les gosses.$_

_*Fais preuve de pédagogie ! Montre-leur que tu les aime, que tu es gentil-*_

_Le premier qui parle fini dans mon chaudron.

_*…*_

_$Quoi ?$_

_*Etrangement, je suis soulagée. Tu aurais pu faire pire.*_

_$Je prends note.$_

_*Pour t'améliorer ?*_

_$Quelque chose comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu pense de « le premier qui moufte, je le bouffe » ?$_

Pas de réponse. Severus ricana.

.

sSs

.

Helmett se gratta la tête.

_Euh… salut ?

Karkaroff renifla dédaigneusement.

_Dumbledore, j'ordonne que de nouvelles élections soient organisées ! Mon école aussi devrait avoir le droit à deux champions !

_Qui donc ? Susurra Madame Maxime. Tout leuh monde sait queuh leuh seul eulève de Deumstrang qui ait un niveau correuct est Meusieur Krum ici présent, et c'est uniqueument parceuh queuh son coatch de Quidditch lui fait prendre des leuçons particulières !

_Elle n'a pas torrrrt, monsieur le dirrecteurrrr, fit remarquer Krum en haussant un sourrrrcil russe. Mis à parrrt moi et Amycus Sovrrrano-

__Ne-me-parlez-pas-de-Sovrano-Viktor-par-pitié_, siffla Karkaroff en pâlissant.

Minerva sentit un sentiment de satisfaction fleurir dans sa poitrine. Poudlard n'était pas la seule école à souffrir. _Enfin un peu de justice dans ce monde._

Viktor laissa échapper un gloussement viril mais indéniablement hilare. Cédric le tira par la manche, l'interrogeant du regard.

_Oh, Amycus Sovrrano est un élève, il est plutôt doué mais il a un sens de l'humourrr-

_Particulier avec une tendance à attirer des ennuis aux gens ?

Viktor battit des paupières, surpris.

_J'ai le même modèle, mais en double, dit Cédric d'un ton ravi.

Un grand sourire illumina les lèvres du joueur de Quidditch.

_Vrraiment ? J'aimerrrais les rrencontrr- attendez, vous ne parrlez quand même pas de…

_Scath et Harry ? Si. Tu –je peux te dire tu ? Merci- as du les rencontrer cet été.

Viktor déglutit.

_Laisse tomber, conclut-il. Je crrrois que je prréférre ne rrien savoirr. Le mien est déjà suffisamment… sovrrranesque comme ça.

_Je comprend, assura gravement Cédric en lui tapotant l'épaule.

_De quoi parlent-ils ? Demanda Fleur à sa directrice.

La demi-géante haussa les épaules.

_Ils neuh sont pas français, treuh cheure. Neuh vous attendez à rien deuh treuh évolué de leur part.

_On vous entend ! Signalèrent tous les non-français de la pièce.

Madame Maxime se contenta de rouler des yeux d'un air aussi indigné que las (une expression que Cédric pensait ne voir que sur Neville).

_Pourrait-on en revenir au sujet ? Grogna Karkaroff.

_Ouais, répondit Maugrey en avançant. A savoir pourquoi diable quelqu'un voudrait que Potter participe au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

_Laissez-moi réfléchir, lança Cédric avec amusement. Potter détruit Voldy une fois, Voldy revient quand il a onze ans pour se venger, puis l'année d'après, une pause en troisième année, et cette année pouf, encore un autre danger mortel pour notre bon Survivant.

Il mit les poings sur ses hanches, sourcils froncés.

_Je me demande qui cela peut-il bien être…

_Monsieur Diggory, l'humour est une belle chose, mais uniquement placée dans les circonstances qui conviennent, le réprimanda Dumbledore. Vous moquer des dangers encourus par Monsieur Potter-

_En même temps il a pas tort, marmonna Helmett. Le coupable de ce truc n'est pas vraiment une surprise.

Personne ne vit Maugrey se raidir.

_Ca suffit mon chéri, les adultes parlent, dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Demande donc une sucette aux elfes de maison et vas t'asseoir sur une chaise, je te préviendrais quand ce sera fini.

Fleur, Cédric et Viktor ricanèrent.

_M'man, j'ai quatorze ans, tu ne peux pas me traiter comme si j'en avais six !

__Prends une sucette et vas t'asseoir. _

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu baissa la tête et, trainant des pieds, alla effectivement s'asseoir en remerciant l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître en lui tendant des bonbons.

_Donc, reprit Lily en croisant les bras. Que disions-nous ?

_Quelqu'un-

_Voldemort, interrompit Cédric avec un grand sourire.

__Quelqu'un_, insista Maugrey, a mit le nom de Potter dans la Coupe. C'est forcément quelqu'un de puissant. Le sort de Confusion qui a du être lancé à la Coupe pour lui faire croire qu'il y avait quatre écoles participantes.

_Voldemort, donc, sifflota le Poufsouffle.

_Ce _quelqu'un_, gronda Maugrey, veut la mort de Potter.

_Voldemort quoi.

__Quelqu'un._

__Voldemort. _

__Quelqu'un._

__Voldemort. _

__Quelqu-_

_Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas juste moyen de, je sais pas moi, déclarer que c'est une erreur et tout refaire ? Tenta Helmett entre deux bonbons.

_Non, dit Barty Croupton.

Tous sursautèrent.

_Depuis quand vous êtes là ? Bredouilla Ludo Verpey.

Nouveau sursaut.

_Depuis quand _vous_ êtes là ? Dit Fleur.

Les deux arrivants (ou étaient-ils là depuis le début ?) haussèrent les épaules.

_Comme je le disais, dit Croupton, un contrat magique a été formé entre les candidats, aucun ne peut plus se retirer sous peine de perdre sa magie.

Lily regarda son fils d'un air spéculatif.

_Rassure-moi maman, tu n'es pas en train de considérer ça ? Demanda Helmett en pâlissant.

_Peut-être que ça t'empêcherait de faire des bêtises…

__Maman !_

__Lily ! _

_Ben quoi ? Fit la jeune femme en regardant son fils et le directeur. Si ça peut le calmer, c'est une possibilité. Etre moldu n'est pas si mal, vous savez.

Cédric cligna des yeux.

_Je suis amoureux, déclara-t-il distraitement à Fleur.

Celle-ci lui envoya un sourire suffisant.

_Tu n'es pas mon genre, petit anglais-

Le Poufsouffle ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

_Lily Potter… quelle femme de poigne…

Il soupira d'un air extatique, sans s'apercevoir du visage outré de la Vélane.

_Bon, fit Ludo en se frottant les mains. Dans ce cas une seule conclusion s'impose !

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait trouvé un nouveau candidat.

Helmett Potter.

.

sSs

.

_Un certain endroit, un certain moment, certaines personnes…_

_._

_La vie est injuste, se plaignit Scath en marchant dans les couloirs, entourée d'Harry, Amycus, Luna et Neville. Pourquoi ce crétin de Potter a été choisi ? J'aurai fait une bien meilleure candidate ! En plus je suis sûre qu'il va investir ses gallions n'importe comment…

_Vois le bon côté des choses, fit remarquer Harry. Au moins tu vas pouvoir organiser ton système de paris.

La jeune fille se frotta les mains en ricanant.

_Ca ne me semble pas très honnête, _angyalm_, dit doucement Amycus. J'ignorais que tu avais pris l'habitude de parier.

Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans sa voix.

Scath eu l'air d'avoir été giflée.

Elle regarda le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre.

Harry serra les poings.

_Oh et puis merde. _

_Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, d'accord ? Cracha-t-il froidement en prenant Scath par le bras. Viens Scath, on s'en va.

__Lâche-moi ! _

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de sentir une gifle invisible sur son visage. Il recula.

Scath retourna vers Amycus.

_Il ne pensait pas à mal, d'accord ? Dit-elle au Serpentard. C'est juste que… je ne lui avais pas dit parce que je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

Elle regarda Amycus.

_Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché, murmura-t-elle. Je l'ai fait par lâcheté pour ne pas avoir à affronter tes reproches.

Amycus lui sourit. La prit par les épaules.

_Tout va bien, _angyalm_. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois heureux par ton passe-temps, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il nous fâche. Alors détends-toi, _angyalm, madàrm,_ et fais-moi un sourire.

Scath enfouit sa tête dans son torse en marmonnant un « d'accord » tremblotant.

Harry détourna le regard. Partit en courant.

Amycus le regarda faire avec un air indéchiffrable.

.

sSs

.

La course effrénée du jeune homme ne fut arrêtée que par la main sèche de son directeur de Maison.

_Sovrano ? Siffla Rogue.

_Quoi ? Grogna Harry.

_Le directeur veut vous voir. Présentez-vous dans son bureau immédiatement.

Il partit sans attendre. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_Génial. J'adore. Juste ce qui manquait pour illuminer ma journée. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, le vieux ? _

D'un pas trainant, il traversa le château pour aller devant la gargouille, qui s'ouvrit sans même attendre le mot de passe. Toquant à la porte, il se força à placarder une expression de calme sur son visage.

_Entrez, Monsieur Sovrano, entrez ! L'accueillit Dumbledore.

Avec surprise, Harry vit que les Potter, à l'exception d'Helmett, étaient là… ainsi que Gaby.

_Asseyez-vous donc, mon petit, asseyez-vous, dit joyeusement Dumbledore.

_Je préfére être debout, répondit l'adolescent en interrogeant son père du regard (il ne reçut qu'un large sourire éclatant). Votre manie de tout répéter m'inquiéte sur votre santé mentale et je préférerais être déjà en position de courir hors du bureau lorsque vous péterez un plomb.

James se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas réprimander son fils, se rappelant que ça ne servirait qu'à monter encore plus le jeune homme contre lui.

_Harrychounet mon fiston adoré ! Déclara fortement Gaby. Devine quoi ?

_Tu as recouvré la raison et décidé d'assassiner tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce sauf moi ?

_Presque ! Quelque chose de très spécial va t'arriver !

_Si c'est la puberté, je suis déjà au courant.

Dumbledore soupira. _Bon, je vais prendre les choses en main parce que sinon il y en a pour trois plombes. _

_Monsieur Sovrano, nous sommes au courant de la… tradition de votre famille.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

_Nous savons que tu es un apprenti mercenaire, clarifia James avec quelques difficultés –il digérait encore l'information.

_Ouais. Toutes les familles de Sang-Pur le savent. Et ?

_Eeeeeeeet… tu sais aussi qu'Helmett a été choisi pour concourir dans le tournoi.

Harry se contenta d'attendre la suite, malgré son mauvais pressentiment grandissant.

_Et tu sais aussi qu'il n'a absolument aucune chance vu que quelqu'un essaie de le tuer.

_Yep. Huhuhu. _

_C'est pourquoi nous te confions une mission.

_… Hein ? _

_Pardon ? Bredouilla Harry. Mais je n'ai pas encore quinze ans ! Est-ce que le Concile est au courant ?

Gaby hocha la tête.

_Au vu des circonstances… particulières, il a été décidé de faire une exception.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de son fils.

_A compter de ce jour, Harry, tu es un mercenaire. Et ta première mission…

_Non. Non. Non. _

_Protéger Helmett Potter tout au long du Tournoi ! Acheva Gaby avec un grand sourire.

* * *

.

A suiiiiiivre...

Mais avant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteur ! 

-Je tiens à faire savoir que je n'ai pas abandonné ma quête de vous faire aimer Amycus U.U

-D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que d'ici quelques chapitres, il vous paraîtra beaucoup plus sympathique.

-Eeeeeeh oui ! Notre petit Harrychounet obtient sa première mission !

-Bon, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en soit super content, mais c'est pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute manière, héhéhé.

-Parce que vous ne pensiez sérieusement pas que vous n'auriez pas le droit à un Tournoi version Sovrano, pas vrai ?

-ZE BIG RETURN OF ZE POTTERS OF ZE DEAD.

-Depuis que Lily voit une psy, elle va de mieux en mieux.

-Et je veux dire par là qu'elle gueule sur Helmett.

-Avouez, ça vous avait manqué...

-J'ai commencé à regardé Doctor Who (bon d'accord j'ai commencé par la saison 3 parce que tout le monde me dit que David Tennant est génial).

-J'ai pensé que vous devriez le savoir.

-J'ai également envie d'écrire de nouvelles fics.

-Mais ça attendra que Banzai soit fini u.u. De toute manière je mettrais probablement un sondage (comme celui complètement inutile qu'il y a actuellement et que j'ai la flemme de supprimer) pour vous donner le choix.

-Bref.

-Je n'ai plus des masses d'idées, donc je vais me contenter de vous souhaiter une bonne journée et de retourner à mon commentaire de texte historique (ouais, on a des devoirs bizarres dans mon école adorée, des fois je me demande ce que les profs boivent u.u. Ou fument. Il y en a qui feraient des trucs louches après les cours -ou avant vu certains- que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Té.)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	13. Chapter 13

*agite le chapitre*

J'ai un chapiiiitre... me frappez paaaas... je suis désolée pour le retard... pitié, ne me frappez pas...

*lance le chapitre en l'air et part en courant pour éviter de se faire massacrer*

Enjooooooooy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 13 : Où les choses sont cauchemardesques.

Ou

Qu'il est loin le temps où je pouvais faire des chapitres inutiles sans culpabiliser...

.

* * *

.

_C'est un cauchemar. _

Scath riant avec Amycus.

_Un putain de cauchemar. _

Helmett le regardant bizarrement, totalement inconscient d'être l'objet de la toute première mission d'Harry.

_Ma vie est un foutu cauchemar. Je hais le monde. _

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses bras avec un gémissement de désespoir.

Gémissement qui fut répété par un certain Poufsouffle qui se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc à côté de lui. Mais contrairement à Harry qui avait eu la présence d'esprit d'amortir la chute de sa tête par ses avant-bras, Cédric laissa choir son crâne contre le bois de la table, produisant un bruit mat douloureux à entendre.

Une petite flamme vicieusement satisfaite jaillit en Harry. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir.

Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon d'infortune, sans la lever de ses bras.

_Mmmrrgn ? Interrogea-t-il, utilisant le bien connu Langage des Déprimés (également connu sous le nom de Langage des Pas-Réveillés, que le lecteur attentif a pu apercevoir quelques chapitres plus tôt, ce qui revenait finalement au même).

_Pfrrt, répondit le jeune homme sans décoller sa tête de la table.

Ne s'étant absolument pas compris (parler le Langage ne signifie pas du tout être capable de le piger, après tout), les deux adolescents retournèrent à leurs silencieuses jérémiades.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel.

_Tout ça devient complétement ridicule, murmura-t-il en piochant dans le magret de canard aux pêches d'Harry.

_Il est temps de remettre ces deux idiots sur le droit chemin !_ Décida-t-il en hochant la tête avec ferveur.

Il regarda son assiette.

_Mais après le diner. Le jeudi c'est raviolis, et ils ont l'air délicieux… _

.

sSs

.

_Un peu plus tard… voir beaucoup plus tard… voir au milieu de la nuit._

_._

Harry remua dans son sommeil, un large sourire sur le visage.

__Scatharaaa, bêla Amycus en rampant vers la jeune fille. Je t'en prie, reviens-moiiii… _

_Scath renifla. _

__Jamais ! Tu m'avais jeté un sort pour que je crois que tu étais quelqu'un de merveilleux, mais Harry m'a sauvé et il m'a fait voir la vérité ! Tu n'es qu'une larve pathétique sans personnalité avec des carries ! _

_Harry, assit sur un grand cheval blanc, gonfla le torse. _

__C'est naturel, Scath. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te marier à cet abruti, n'est-ce pas ? _

__Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolée de m'être comportée comme une idiote avec toi ! S'exclama Scath, une main sur le cœur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois en moi, je suis trop nulle ! _

__Mais non Scath, tu es formidable, la rassura le jeune homme. Tu as simplement été aveuglée par tes hormones de femme, mais je suis là pour te ramener à la raison ! _

__Comme tu es incroyable, Harry ! Si parfait, si intelligent, si beau ! _

__Non Scath, ne dis rien, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je suis resté modeste. _

__Scaaaaaaath, se lamenta l'andouille au sol, ignorée par tous._

__Viens, fit Harry en faisant monter Scath sur son cheval. Partons vers mon château pour mener une vie parfaite et faire baver Amycus ! _

__Hmm… je ne crois pas non. _

_Harry eu un mouvement de surprise. Scath lui fit un sourire moqueur. Elle n'était plus sur son cheval… mais sur celui d'Amycus, un énorme destrier noir aux yeux rouges qui crachait les flammes de l'enfer. _

__En fait la seule larve ici c'est toi ! Ricana-t-elle. Amycus est l'homme le plus parfait du monde ! _

_Amycus approuva :_

__Tu ne peux pas lutter contre mon sourire étincelant, mon corps de rêve et mes yeux bleus, gamin, déclara-t-il. Scath est mienne à jamais ! _

_Il déposa un baiser sur la bouche de l'adolescente. Harry hurla. _

__ Scathara ma douce, ronronna Amycus devant une Scath aux yeux remplis d'étoiles, partons ensemble dans mon château qui est largement meilleur que celui de ce looser d'Harry pour mener une vie de débauche faite de sexe sauvage et non-protégé dans tous les recoins de ma demeure, même les plus immondes ! Ensuite, nous nous vautrerons dans un luxe indécent et le forcerons à regarder notre bonheur pour qu'il réalise combien il est pathétique ! _

__Oh oui mon amour ! Dit Scath en s'accrochant à lui. _

__En avant ! Cria Amycus. _

_Le destrier se mit à galoper._

__A plus espèce de nul ! Hurlèrent les deux amants en fonçant dans le soleil couchant. _

_Harry se jeta à terre. _

__Scaaaaath ! _

_Scaaaath… bredouilla-t-il en se retournant dans son lit.

Lit qui était étonnamment dur.

Et vertical.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était assis sur une chaise, dans une salle de classe abandonnée.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura-t-il en constatant qu'il était attaché.

_Ainsi donc, vous êtes réveillé, souffla une voix mystérieuse venant du fauteuil devant lui.

Le meuble pivota. Une musique à suspens se fit entendre.

_Je vous attendais, Monsieur Bond, ronronna Scath en caressant Pattenrond.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

_Scath ?

_Non, Monsieur Bond. Mon nom est Docteur X, et si je vous ai convoqué ici, c'est pour une raison bien particulière…

_Une petite minute, l'interrompit l'adolescent. Est-ce que tu es assise sur un fauteuil ? Et est-ce que tu as conscience de l'heure qu'il est ? _D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait pour me transporter ici sans me réveiller ? _Et-

__Silencio_ !

Scath rangea sa baguette, une veine battant très clairement sur son front.

_Comme je le disais avant que vous ne m'interrompiez très grossièrement, monsieur Bond, si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que…

_Pourquoi Monsieur Bond, d'ailleurs ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai détesté le dernier film de lui qu'on a vu ! Et c'est quoi ce surnom ridicule, Docteur X ? Je t'ai connu avec une imagination largement meilleure que ça, tu sais.

_L'influence ridicule de l'Andouille, encore une fois_, pensa férocement le Serpentard.

Scath regarda sa baguette. Puis se rappela qu'elle était une brèle en Enchantements. Elle soupira.

_Tu la ferme ou je te bâillonne à la main ? Menaça-t-elle en se levant, chassant Pattenrond qui partit hors de la pièce en miaulant avec irritation.

Harry ferma la bouche. Mais nota avec satisfaction qu'Amycus n'était pas là.

_Pour répondre à tes questions, poursuivit la jeune fille, j'ai posé un coussin sur le fauteuil, je sais parfaitement qu'il est trois heures du matin, et j'ai mis des somnifères dans ton jus de citrouille.

_Quoi ? S'étrangla Harry. Tu m'as _drogué_ ?

_Bien sur que non, répondit Scath en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était une blague.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_C'est Neville qui l'a fait.

Crachotements de stupeur.

_Il se trouve que notre bon ami en a, je cite « marre de votre comportement de gamins dépressifs » à toi et à Cédric. C'est pourquoi il m'a chargé de faire quelque chose –il est avec Cédric à l'heure qu'il est.

_Et c'était nécessaire de le faire à trois heures du matin ? Se plaignit Harry en décidant de reléguer la partie « j'ai été drogué par mon soi-disant ami Griffondor vertueux » à plus tard.

_Non. J'ai insisté.

_...

_Bref ! S'exclama Scath en frappant dans ses mains. Il est temps que nous débutions ta thérapie.

_Ma quoi ? _

_Ta thérapie, mon chou. Pour que tu redeviennes comme avant.

_Que je redevienne comme avant ? Que JE redevienne comme avant ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé ! Accusa Harry, furieux. C'est toi ! Depuis que… depuis que _l'autre_ est arrivé tu n'es plus la même ! On dirait une gamine de cinq ans qui bave devant sa peluche préférée !

Stupéfiée, la mâchoire de Scath tomba à terre.

_Ne me dis pas que tu… tu… _tu es jaloux !_ Bredouilla-t-elle, hallucinée.

_JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! Brailla Harry en se tortillant pour se défaire des cordes.

_Tu es _complétement_ jaloux !

_Même pas vrai ! Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être jaloux de lui ! Tout ça parce qu'il est beau, intelligent, drôle, et que c'est ton premier ami ! Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi ça devrait me rendre jaloux !

Trop tard. Scath explosa de rire.

_Tu…. Hihi… t'es… hahaha…. _T'es jaloux_ ! _D'Amycus _! Par les capotes lubrifiées de Godric, c'est la meilleure !

Harry renifla avec dédain.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ris, grogna-t-il. Je ne suis même pas jaloux.

Scath le toisa, hilare.

_Non, bien sur que non, dit-elle avec un faux sérieux. Ceci dit… c'est vrai qu'il est bel homme.

Elle se gratta pensivement le menton.

_Il s'est bien développé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il a des abdos…

_Moi aussi, marmonna Harry.

_Des pecs…

_Moi aussi !

_Des biceps...

__Moi aussi !_

_Il est très grand…

_Moi- _ah ça va hein. _Je pensais que la taille ne comptait pas ? Gronda Harry, les joues rouges.

_Non, mais la manière dont on s'en sert si, fit remarquer Scath.

Le sous-entendu pervers n'échappa pas à Harry, qui en perdit son latin.

_Tu… toi et lui… vous… vous…

_Nous ? Interrogea Scath en battant des cils avec innocence.

_Vous… _Je vais le TUER ! _

Harry voulut s'élancer vers la porte, oubliant qu'il était attaché. Il tomba de la chaise, se tortillant pour ramper vers la sortie et aller étriper Amycus.

_Il a eu l'audace de la dévergonder ! JE VAIS MASSACRER CE PETIT SALAUD !_

Scath soupira.

_On dirait qu'il n'a toujours rien compris, hein…_

Avec un fin sourire, elle consulta la Carte du Maraudeur, qu'elle avait dérobé dans la valise d'Harry en début de soirée. Rusard approchait. Parfait.

_Bon, très cher Harry, je vais te laisser, annonça-t-elle avec décontraction. On se voit demain !

_C'est ça, grommela Harry. Une fois que j'aurais étripé- attend une minute ! Détache-moi ! Scath ! Où tu vas ? Détache-moi ! _Scath ! _

Elle disparut dans le couloir en riant.

Harry resta seul à rouler sur les dalles froides pour avancer. Et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Miss Teigne.

Le chat le regarda. Ouvrit la gueule. Miaula.

Rusard arriva.

_Eh bien, ricana-t-il en se frottant les mains. Qu'avons-nous là ? Un élève hors de son lit ! Et tu sais ce que ça signifie, petit délinquant ?

_Ouais, murmura Harry.

_Que ma vie est définitivement un cauchemar._

* * *

.

A suivre...

Et maintenant, les critiques pas constructives de l'auteur ! 

-Je sais ce que vous pensez.

-Sisi. Ne croyez pas que je ne puisse pas sentir votre frustration, le petit soupir exaspéré qui s'est échappé de vos lèvres en lisant le chapitre, et cette petite phrase assassine "putain, encore un chapitre qui sert à rien..."

-MAIS ne vendez pas la peau de l'ours, ou en l'occurrence du chapitre, avant de l'avoir tué : vous avez peut-être l'impression qu'il est inutile (bon d'accord, vous savez qu'il est inutile, vous en avalez quotidiennement avec moi xD), alors qu'en réalité il va avoir une importance capitale dans la suite de l'histoire…

-Eh ouais. Ca vous en bouche un coin hein ?

-mais si. Ce chapitre est un chapitre utile... à long terme. C'est comme la croissance, c'est structurel, pas conjoncturel.

-*PAF ! You've just been economie'd !*

-(pour ceux qui ne captent pas la référence, je vous invite à vous renseigner sur 'you've just been loki'd !', qui vaut le détour. Juste pour Tom Hiddleton. Vraiment).

-Vous n'aimez toujours pas Amycus. Mais je ne désespére pas. Et lui non plus.

Amycus *sourire éclatant, aura de beau gosse, en mode Ken quoi* : Ce n'est pas grave, je comprend que tout le monde ne puisse pas m'apprécier. Cela ne va pas m'empêcher d'essayer.

Harry *renifle dédaigneusement* : Bien sûûûûûûûr...

Pumkin *coup d'oeil à Scath* : Tu dis rien ?

Scath *croise les bras* : Nan. J'en ai marre de passer pour la méchante à cause de-

Pumkin *se jette sur elle* : SPOILEEEEEEEERS !

Amycus *toujours aussi scintillant de perfection* : Allons, allons, pas de violence...

*Pumkin et Scath, hypnotisées par son aura lumineuse, se séparent.*

Harry *tombe à genoux* : MAIS POURQUOI ? POURQUOI EST CE QUE TOUT LE MONDE L'ADORE ?

*Les lectrices lui font un câlin* : Mais nous on le déteste Amucus ! (oui le jeu de mot est volontaire)

Harry *voix tremblante* : C'est vrai ?

Les lectrices : Mais oui !

Harry *extatique* : Merciiiiii !... Attendez, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes en train de toucher mes abdos ?

-BREF.

-Selon vous, quel est le problème de Cédric, et pourquoi était-il aussi déprimé ? Ce sera bientôt révélé, mais d'ici-là, j'attends vos suggestions les plus folles XD

-Sur ce, n'oubliez pas que je vous aime et que vous êtes mes muses !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour les gens !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser platement pour mon retard. Je ne me rappelle même plus de la dernière fois que j'ai posté, et je comprends que vous soyez énervé par mon absence. Donc, désolé ._. mais honnêtement, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire et je suis engloutie par les révisions, donc il va falloir attendre juin pour que la publication reprenne son rythme normal :/ ça m'emmerde autant que vous.

Mais du coup, voici un petit résumé des évènements qui ont précédés le chapitre :

_Amycus est un abruti, Scath une fangirl, Cédric est mystérieusement déprimé, Neville en a marre et Harry va probablement exploser à cause de sa jalousie. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il a pour mission de protéger Helmett Potter. Allez savoir. _

_Oh, et puis y'a le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aussi. Enfin, peut-être. Si Harry ne craque pas avant. _

_En gros, c'est le bordel. _

* * *

.

Chapitre 15 : Où Helmett est surprenant

Ou

Parce que le bashing c'est pas mon truc.

.

* * *

.

Helmett poussa un très long soupir en s'affalant sur l'herbe, à quelques centimètres à peine de l'eau noire et gelée du lac.

A côté de lui, Hermione réussit l'exploit de rouler des yeux sans les détacher de son livre.

_Honnêtement, dit-elle. Vous êtes ridicules, tous les deux.

Le Griffondor croisa les bras, indigné.

_C'est de sa faute ! C'est _lui_ qui refuse de me parler depuis la décision de cette foutue Coupe ! Est-ce que _je_ l'ai ignoré ? Est-ce que _j_'ai refusé de l'écouter ? Non ! _Mossieur_ s'est persuadé que j'étais, et je le cite, 'un sale tricheur qui refuse de dire la vérité à son meilleur pote' TOUT SEUL ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

_Ouais. C'est dur d'argumenter avec ça. _

_Bon d'accord, admit-elle, Ron est complétement stupide. Mais il a juste…

_Un sale complexe d'infériorité et un manque d'assurance chronique ? Je sais, Hermione, mais ça fait quatre ans qu'on essaie de l'aider, qu'on lui prouve qu'il n'est pas un moins-que-rien et tout ce qu'il fait c'est me lâcher au moindre doute sans même m'entendre ! Alors entre ça et mes parents, j'estime que j'ai le droit d'en avoir raz le chapeau pointu !

Hermione ne répondit pas. Extérieurement, elle semblait parfaitement impassible. Helmett admira la psychologie de son amie, qui avait su deviner qu'il avait besoin de parler, et l'écoutait sans rien dire, juste _là_, pour lui.

Intérieurement, Hermione hurlait.

_NON ! JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CE GENRE DE CHOSES PARFAITEMENT COMPREHENSIBLES ET RAISONNABLES ! TU DOIS ETRE IDIOT ET ME LAISSER RESOUDRE LES CHOSES POUR TOI SINON MON PERSONNAGE NE SERT PLUS A RIEN ! _

Helmett abandonna sa position assise pour s'allonger, laissant l'herbe lui chatouiller les joues.

_J'ignore quoi penser de tout ça, tu sais, marmonna-t-il. Un type vient de me faire participer à un truc super-dangereux, et… et voilà. Je ne suis même pas effrayé. Je me sens un peu comme si ce n'était pas réel, tu vois ?

Son amie le regarda, pleine d'une horreur silencieuse.

_Il est PHILOSOPHIQUE ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'être philosophique !_

Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

_Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis débile. S'il commence enfin à devenir mature, je vais pouvoir avoir un partenaire de conversation digne de moi ! C'est magnifique ! _

_DANS MES BRAS !

Helmett se retrouva dans une paire de bras sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

Clignant des yeux, il finit par sourire, et se laissa câliner par la jeune fille avec une pensée émue pour sa compassion.

Hermione jubila. _Je suis extraordinaire !_

.

sSs

.

_Cette journée va être longue_.

Harry sortit mollement ses ingrédients de potion, l'esprit encore embrumé par son manque de sommeil de la veille –Rusard l'avait forcé à récurer _tous_ les toilettes. Avec sa brosse à dents. D'accord, ce n'était qu'une plume conjurée en brosse à dents (hors de question de gâcher sa véritable brosse à dents : elle était en crins de Sombral, et coutait une _fortune_), mais tout de même.

_Yo !

Scath s'installa à côté de lui en sifflotant.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Chercha Amycus du regard. Le trouva sur la table de derrière, occupé à discuter avec Neville.

_Scath ? Bredouilla-t-il.

_Non moi c'est le pape, et j'attends ma sœur, rétorqua distraitement l'adolescente en lisant les instructions du tableau avant de se saisir d'un parchemin pour les noter. Bon, on commence ou pas ?

Le sourire d'Harry lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête.

_Je vais chercher les ingrédients ! Annonça-t-il euphoriquement en sautillant vers le placard.

_Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi est-ce que ma plume pue, pas vrai ? Interrogea la jeune fille en retroussant le nez, avant d'aller la jeter à la poubelle.

_Attends, je dois en avoir une autre, marmonna Amycus en cherchant dans son sac.

_Pas le temps, on doit commencer la potion, allez allez, au boulot ! Débita Harry en s'interposant immédiatement entre les deux amis, les bras pleins d'ingrédients.

Il déposa le tout sur la table et en poussa quelques-uns à Scath, qui se contenta d'un petit sourire avant de prendre un couteau.

Harry était aux anges.

Scath était là, en train de découper des chenilles avec lui, et surtout, _surtout,_ elle ne parlait pas à l'Andouille !

La vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que quelqu'un lui pinça les c… lui pinça l'entrejambe.

Le Serpentard étouffa un jappement de douleur, avant de regarder sous la table.

Helmett (le perroquet), le salua de la tête, avant de déposer un bout de papier à terre et de repartir aussi mystérieusement qu'il était venu.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Scath en se penchant vers lui.

_Rien ! Dit précipitamment Harry en cachant le papier dans une de ses poches. Juste le plan du dernier devoir de Métamorphose.

Un silence.

Un cri haut-perché se fit entendre derrière eux.

_Oh Merlin Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu veux aller voir Mme Pomfresh ? C'est Rogue qui t'a fait du mal ? Tu peux nous en parler, nous sommes là, le silence ne résout rien, Harry _est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

Neville s'était jeté sur lui, les yeux écarquillés. Prés de lui, Scath avait couvert sa bouche de ses mains, l'air terrifiée.

_Neville, tu m'étrangle, gémit Harry en se débattant pour sortir de l'étreinte de son ami, lequel recula aussitôt.

_Ce n'est pas le sujet, grogna le Griffondor. Nous devons savoir qui t'a fait du mal ! Faire un plan pour un devoir… _travailler_ pour un devoir… ce n'est pas toi !

_Où est passé Harry le génie je-ne-bosse-pas-mais-j'aurais-quand-même-de-bonnes -notes-regardez-moi-paresser-pendant-que-vous-trav aillez-espèces-de-roturiers ? Fit Scath en mettant la main dans sa poche –là où se trouvait son couteau papillon.

Harry hésitait entre pleurer de joie (_Scath le menaçait de nouveau, comme au bon vieux temps avant que l'Andouille n'arrive !_) et de frustration.

Car le papier n'était pas un devoir.

C'était un ordre de mission.

_Harry, _

_Tous les candidats de Tournoi doivent passer une interview, mais les Potter pensent qu'elle sera peut-être piégée, _

_Ou alors ils veulent juste te faire souffrir (je suis avec eux sur ce coup-là), _

_Et donc tu dois empêcher la journaliste d'écrire n'importe quoi sur Helmett (en fait normalement c'est de pas dévoiler des « informations compromettantes » qui pourraient servir à Voldemort mais ça avait l'air chiant. Donc en fait fais ce que tu veux). _

_Démerde-toi, mais rappelle-toi : pas de meurtre avant des quinze ans._

_Bisous, _

_Ton Papa adoré de tout l'univers entier, _

_Gaby. _

_PS : Ce papier s'auto-détruira au moment le moins opportun. _

_PPS : Arrête d'inventer des excuses bidons pour te justifier, tu sais que Scath a tendance à être un peu littérale parfois. _

Sa poche prit feu au moment où Colin Creevey entrait dans la salle et annonçait qu'Helmett Potter devait le suivre pour une interview.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

_Code Ornithorynque ! Chuchota-t-il à Scath.

_Marguerite ou Pivoine ? Fut la réponse immédiate.

_Tarte Tatin !

Scath hocha la tête.

_Tu m'en dois une, l'avertit-elle avant de plonger tous les ingrédients de la table dans son chaudron. Elle pointa ensuite le fond de la salle du doigt.

_Oh Merlin, UN STRING QUI COURT ! Hurla-t-elle. IL SE DIRIGE VERS LE PROFESSEUR ROGUE ! ARRETEZ-LE, _IL A DU SHAMPOING_ !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la direction qu'elle désignait. Scath se saisit de son chaudron et, gonflant les muscles, le balança au milieu de la salle. En un rien de temps, la classe était remplie d'une épaisse fumée turquoise.

Harry se jeta hors de la salle pour suivre Colin et Helmett (qui trottinaient tranquillement dans les couloirs, complétement aveugles au tapage derrière eux).

_Evidemment, _songea-t-il avec fatalisme. _Au moment où les choses avec Scath vont mieux, il a fallut que les Potter gâchent tout…_

Il plissa les yeux.

_Ca, ça va se payer. _

Un sourire se fit jour sur son visage.

_Est-ce qu'il n'était pas question d'une interview ? _

.

sSs

.

_Rita Skeeter rentra tranquillement dans les locaux de la Gazette, des liasses de parchemin dans les mains. _

_Notant au passage que l'un des gros titres semblait légérement différent de ce qu'elle avait eu en tête au départ, elle se contenta néanmoins de hausser les épaules en les balançant sur le bureau de sa secrétaire, pressée de rentrer chez elle, sans y jeter un coup d'œil. _

_Relire ses articles ? Et puis quoi encore. _

_Bientôt, on lui demanderait d'écrire la vérité. _

_Ce que Rita ignorait, c'est que le lendemain matin, une lettre de son éditeur viendrait se déposer chez elle, accompagné du tout nouvel exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier… _

.

HELMETT POTTER SERAIT-IL EN REALITE… HELMETT_E_ POTTER ?

Tous les éléments semblent en effet concorder en ce sens. Selon les témoignages recueillis par votre humble servante, le fameux Survivant serait en fait une Survivante !

« Helmett a toujours été étrangement mal à l'aise dans sa peau, et parfois, il avait des tics très féminins, comme cette manie de piailler pour tout et n'importe quoi, » commente l'un de ses proches amis, qui a désiré garder l'anonymat. « Je veux dire, regardez sa réaction avec Harry Sovrano, un garçon charmant au demeurant. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, Helmett avait l'air d'hésiter entre la rage et l'envie de se rapprocher de lui. Ca veut tout dire ! »

Mûe par le désir de savoir la vérité, j'ai alors demandé à notre informateur si, plutôt qu'être une fille cachée, Helmett ne serait pas plutôt tout simplement homosexuel. La réponse a été immédiate :

« Bien sûr que non ! Si Helmett avait juste aimé les garçons, je ne l'aurais pas surpris plusieurs soirs de suite en train d'essayer l'uniforme féminin –uniforme qu'une Griffondor avait reporté manquant il y a deux mois de ça. Non, je vous le dis, on nous a mentit ! Helmett est en fait Helmette ! »

Mais pourquoi ce secret ? Vous demandez-vous surement. Pourquoi aurait-on voulu nous faire croire que la Fille Qui A Survécu est en fait un homme ?

« C'est une stratégie contre Vous-Savez-Qui, enfin ! » Répond notre interlocuteur. « Dans notre société, un garçon est sensé être plus puissant et respecté qu'une fille. En cachant son véritable sexe, les Potter s'assuraient que Vous-Savez-Qui serait plus méfiant contre un adversaire du même sexe que lui. »

Cependant, si tout cela était compréhensible en temps de guerre, il faut se rappeler que tout cela est fini ! Helmette Potter a vécu un mensonge toute sa vie, on l'a brimée, réprimée parce qu'elle était une fille. Cela doit changer !

« Je sais qu'elle m'en voudra, mais c'est pour son bien. Elle est malheureuse parce qu'on l'oblige à être quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas. Que tous sachent la vérité et l'acceptent comme elle est ! »

Des paroles sages, que nous devrions tous suivre.

Rita Skeeter.

_Helmett s'étrangla dans son jus de citrouille en lisant l'article. _

_Scath éclata de rire. _

_Les parents Potter soupirèrent. _

_Luna sifflota. _

_Harry ne dit rien. Il n'avait même pas regardé son œuvre. Car au moment où tous recevaient le journal, il se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite, la mâchoire au sol et une nette envie de mourir. _

_Devant lui, le contenu de la Première Tâche. _

_Devant lui, des dragons. _

_« Fais chier. »_

* * *

_._

A suivre...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteur ! 

-Je suis désolée, mais j'aime bien Helmett.

-Voilà, je l'ai dit. J'ai honte, mais je me suis attaché à cet abruti.

-Donc il va probablement mûrir.

-Et devenir... GENTIL.

-*frisson*

-Par contre je n'ai toujours pas décidé quoi faire de Ron.

-Pour être franche, il m'emmerde un peu.

-Parce que j'ai lu une fic où il était trop cool, et quand je regarde le débile qu'il est dans ma fic, j'ai l'impression que JKR, du haut du paradis des auteurs, me regarde fixement en croisant des bras réprobateurs.

-En même temps, je me dis que vu tout ce que je fais subir aux personnages, elle doit faire ça depuis un bout de temps.

-Mais. N'empêche que.

-**Le coup de gueule du jour.**

-Euh, les gens, comment dire...

-Je comprends que vous en vouliez à Scath et que vous n'aimiez pas Amycus. Certaines de vos reviews me font pas mal rigoler d'ailleurs, quand je vois l'étendue de votre haine à l'égard d'Amycus et votre compassion pour Harry. C'est quand même un peu le but.

-Mais y'a des limites.

-Certaines reviews, dont une en particulier, m'ont choquées.

-Traitez Amycus d'abruti, et Scath aussi, si vous voulez, vous avez ma bénédiction.

-Mais n'oubliez pas que tout est du point de vue d'Harry, et qu'il n'est pas la personne la plus objective du monde.

-Donc je vous demande d'éviter de traiter Scath de prostituée (je tairais le mot parce que j'en ai une sainte horreur), y tutti quanti. Doucement sur les insultes à Amycus aussi. Je ne crois pas que vous vous rendiez compte de l'effet que ça me fait quand je lis ça. Ces personnages sont les miens, je les aime, et lire des propos particulièrement crus à leur égard ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir.

-N'oubliez pas qu'il y a une raison à toutes leurs actions et leurs comportements, et qu'elles seront dévoilés plus tard.

-Donc pensez ce que vous voulez d'eux, mais évitez la méchanceté envers eux dans les reviews. C'est important pour moi, et c'est pour ça que je vous le demande.

-Merci de respecter mon souhait, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais c'est quelque chose qui compte pour moi.

**-Fin du coup de gueule du jour. **

-J'ai décidé que j'allais voir Gasby le Magnifique au cinoche ! Il a l'air trop cool.

-J'aurais bien aimé le lire avant, mais on m'a offert le Hobbit, qui me prend tout mon temps libre xD

-Ce qui me fait penser que je n'ai pas encore vu le Hobbit u.u

-'Fin bref.

-Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question : oui, le comportement de Scath en potion est bel et bien une excuse envers Harry, excuse qu'il a comprise et accepté x)

-Le string qui court a été arrêté avant de pouvoir laver les cheveux de Rogue.

Voilà... c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Eh oui, je poste à temps... pour cette fois xD

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews, JE VOUS AIME ! Vous êtes ma seule consolation en ces durs temps de partiels (où je devrais d'ailleurs être en train de réviser l'économie d'entreprise au lieu de poster).

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 16 : Où Sirius is back, et n'en est pas super heureux

Ou

Pourquoi Harry a encore des progrès à faire en matière de triche.

.

* * *

.

Parfois, Sirius se prenait à réfléchir sur sa vie.

Il se rappelait combien son existence avait semblé simple lorsqu'il était Auror. Il n'y avait alors qu'une guerre en cours, des Mangemorts à tuer, le danger à tous les coins…

Le paradis quoi.

Et puis ensuite, après le regrettable incident avec Peter et les regrettables douze ans passé à Azkaban, son existence avait basculé du côté sombre.

Il avait rencontré les Sovrano.

Sous la forme de Chat, il avait vécu avec eux, à ses dépends, et s'était même pris à les apprécier. Harry, Scath, Gaby. Les trois monstres qui l'avaient sorti de l'enfer. Petit à petit, dans sa tête, l'idée de « famille » avait cessé d'être illustrée par la figure des Potter pour être remplacée par le clan Sovrano.

Erreur. Grave erreur.

_Je vous hait, tu sais, confia-t-il tranquillement à Gaby.

Son interlocuteur lui fit un grand sourire. Et lui tendit une fiole.

_Et je te conseille d'enlever ta main de mon fessier avant que je la coupe, ajouta Sirius.

_J'adore quand tu me menace, répondit Gaby avec un clin d'oeil.

Avec un soupir, Sirius but la potion.

.

sSs

.

_Bienvenue à tous pour cette Première Tâche ! Sous vos yeux ébahis, les quatre candidats de ce glorieux Tournoi-

_Quatre contre un qu'Helmett Potter n'y survivra pas, huit contre un que Fleur Delacour est en réalité une déesse envoyée sur Terre pour tuer la population mâle avec sa beauté ! Qui dit mieux ? Allons allons, ne soyez pas timide-

_Devront affronter de terribles bêtes ! Qui sera le plus brave ? Qui pourra dérober l'œuf d'or du dragon ?

_Qui pour mettre quelques Gallions ? Le stand ferme bientôt, dépéchez-vous ! Plus que quelques minutes avant que votre futur fortune ne s'envole-

_MADEMOISELLE SOVRANO, VOULEZ-VOUS BIEN ARRETER ?

Scath lança un regard blessé à McGonagall.

_Mais m'dame, je ne fais que répondre à une demande légitime de la part de mes camarades de pouvoir-

Elle se tut rapidement sous le regard polaire de la sous-directrice. Et recommença à lancer des paris à voix basse aussitôt qu'elle eut le dos tourné.

Assis dans les tribunes, Amycus discutait nonchalamment avec Neville de botanique, lorsque le Griffondor lui posa finalement la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

_Ca ne te gène plus que Scath parie ?

Amycus haussa les épaules.

_Je n'aime toujours pas ça, mais je tente de respecter ses hobbies.

_Elle arrêterait si tu lui demandais.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Il n'y avait aucun jugement, juste la simple appréciation d'un fait. Neville plissa les yeux.

_Tu ne le feras pas, dit-il avec une pointe de surprise.

L'étudiant étranger se contenta d'un sourire indéchiffrable. Neville poussa un soupir et relança la conversation sur son sujet de départ.

Scath fit un large sourire à un Serdaigle en lui tendant un papier.

_Voilà la trace de ton pari. Viens me voir à la fin pour réclamer tes gains, d'accord ?

_Enfin, tes pertes plutôt. Et MES gains. Muahahahahaha. _

Son ricanement intérieur s'interrompit brutalement lorsqu'une main la prit par le col pour la trainer derrière.

Harry ne sut jamais qu'il avait faillit finir en petite bouillie sanglante si Scath ne l'avait pas reconnu à temps. Elle rangea son couteau papillon dans sa poche et croisa les bras.

_Tu as intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne excuse, prévint-elle.

_En fait, j'ai une autre faveur à te demander… tu peux me garder un truc deux minutes ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

_Tu vas m'en devoir pas mal à ce rythme-là, et ça va te couter très cher, grogna-t-elle.

Harry se contenta de battre des paupières d'un air angélique.

Scath craqua.

_D'accord, file-moi ton truc et casses-toi, _mais arrête avec ce foutu regard !_

_Mercijet'aimeàplusdansl'bus !

Harry lui fourra un bout de cuir dans les mains et partit en courant. Scath le regarda faire en laissant ses cheveux couvrir ses joues rouges.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le curieux objet. Un bout de cuir. Qui continuait. Une laisse ?

Elle leva la tête.

Et plongea ses pupilles dans celles du Magyar à Pointes.

_... Oh.

.

sSs

.

_Quelque chose n'allait pas_, se dit–elle en marchant vers la tente des Champions.

Sa tenue était impeccable. Ses cheveux étaient impeccables. Ses dents étaient impeccables. Sa poitrine était impeccable. Ses fichus _pieds_ étaient impeccables. _Elle _était impeccable.

_Alors pourquoi ne la regardait-il pas ?_

Un soudain doute la prit.

Peut-être son charme ne marchait-il plus ? Peut-être qu'à force de se reposer sur ses incroyables acquis, elle s'était ternie, peut-être que plus personne n'était sensible à elle, peut-être même que _plus personne ne la regardait avec envie !_

Il fallait qu'elle vérifie.

Un élève de l'insignifiante école qui les accueillait se tenait non loin. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il s'évanouit.

Elle répéta l'opération avec une fille, et obtint sensiblement le même résultat.

Bien. Elle n'était pas rouillée.

Elle entre dans la tente, rejetant subtilement ses cheveux en arrière, un sourire léger planté sur le visage, la poitrine discrètement mise en avant par sa robe, et prit la liberté de faire résonner ses talons contre le plancher en avançant, dans l'espoir de _l'_attirer vers ses pieds (au cas où).

Cédric la gratifia d'un sourire poli.

_Bien le bonjour Fleur, comment vas-tu ?

Fleur ressentit une très grande envie de pleurer. Elle envisagea de le faire pendant un moment –ses pleurs de princesse auraient pu attirer le côté dramatique du garçon et le faire venir la consoler, et en plus c'était bon pour sa peau- avant de se raviser.

Non sans un grand cri de frustration intérieur, évidemment.

_Très bien, merzi, Cédric, et toi-même ?

Elle fit très attention à mettre en avant son petit accent français, consciente de l'effet romantique qu'il avait sur les anglais. _En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si ces barbares d'anglais avaient souvent l'occasion d'entendre parler la distinction personnifiée. _

Elle jeta un regard furieux audit barbare.

_Tu devrais me remercier à genoux de te faire voir les lumières de la civilisation au lieu de te détourner de moi, espèce de… de… _

Les yeux bleus du Poufsouffle se plantèrent dans les siens alors qu'il répondait :

_Euh… bien, merci, Fleur.

Entendre son prénom dans _sa_ bouche la fit fondre.

_Espèce de dieu resplendissant de lumière à la voix d'ange ! _

_Bon, ben… bonne chance, hein.

Il lui tapota le bras. Son corps s'électrisa.

_Anglais oh anglais ! Pourquoi es-tu anglais ? Renies ta reine et abdique ton thé ; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de me vénérer et je ne serais plus des français ! _

Cédric déglutit, ses tripes d'anglais lui hurlant que Shakespeare venait de se retourner dans sa tombe. Il continua de sourire à la jeune femme avant de se tourner pour accueillir Viktor Krum, sans se rendre compte du cri de frustration intérieure que poussait Fleur.

_Foi de Vélane, je t'aurais, Cédric Diggory ! Tu seras mien, je le JURE ! _

Helmett pénétra dans la tente à temps pour voir son air meurtrier, et recula de quelques pas (est-ce que c'était des _plumes_ qui menaçaient de pousser sur son bras ? _Papa m'avait prévenu que les Vélanes étaient cinglées…_) avant de se souvenir qu'il était un Champion et que s'enfuir avant même que l'épreuve commence serait probablement mal vue.

Cédric le salua de la main :

_Tiens salut Helmette ! Ca va ?

_Euh… oui, répondit l'adolescent d'un air suspicieux. Pourquoi ?

_Je me demandais, tu sais, avec toutes les révélations qui viennent de surgir, le fait que tu n'ais plus à te cacher, tout ça tout ça… d'ailleurs pourquoi tu portes l'uniforme masculin ? Ce n'est plus obligatoire, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant si tu en as envie, tu peux porter l'uniforme féminin !

_JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

Cédric posa une main sur son épaule, compatissant.

_Tout va bien, Helmette. Tu n'as plus à mentir à tout le monde.

_PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN DIGGORY, IL VA FALLOIR QUE JE TE MONTRE MON PÉNIS OU QUOI ?

Le silence lui répondit. Helmett soupira.

_McGonagall est juste derrière moi, pas vrai ?

_Loupé mon fils, mais crois-moi, tu aurais souhaité que ce soit-elle.

Toute couleur quitta le visage du Griffondor.

_Ma… maman, quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant. Tu aimes la déco ? Personnellement, j'adore l'effet grisâtre de la toile de la tente, ça laisse passer la luminosité juste assez pour ne pas nous aveugler, ce qui serait une mauvaise idée avant la Première Tâche, pas vrai ? Enfin, je blablate, je blablate, et on avance pas ! Où sont ceux qui doivent nous expliquer la Première Tâche ? Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va être, mais je suis très motivé par tout ça, je me sens d'humeur à courir un marathon –à propos de ratons, tu savais qu'il y avait des souris dans le dortoir des Griffondors ? A moins que ce ne soit des elfes de maisons-

_Nous discuterons de tes tendances exhibitionnistes plus tard, le coupa froidement Lily en croisant les bras. J'étais juste venue te souhaiter bonne chance au nom de toute la famille.

_Oooooh, merci Madame Potter, ça me fait tellement plaisiiiiiir ! S'exclama Cédric en s'interposant entre elle et son fils, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela compte pour moi !

_Hem, Monsieur Diggory, je parlais à mon-

_Mais j'aurais du me douter que vous le feriez, vous êtes une professeure extraordinaire après tout, je l'ai toujours dit et je le dirais toujours, vos cours de Runes sont tout bonnement incroyables !

Lily battit des paupières, les joues roses.

_Vous trouvez ?

_Evidemment ! Vous êtes toujours très organisée, vous notez de manière juste et impartiale, et votre manière d'expliquer les six lois de la constante de Glank était géniale, j'ai tout compris ! Vous m'avez donné le gout des Runes, vos leçons sont toujours tellement intéressantes, c'est génial !

A présent, les joues de Lily étaient franchement rouges. C'était la première fois qu'on la complimentait de manière aussi franche.

_Eh bien, je vous remercie, Monsieur Diggory, c'est très gentil de votre part…

Helmett sentit sa mâchoire tomber à terre.

_Est-ce que ce type drague ma MERE ?_

_HEY ! Hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter tous ceux qui étaient présents. On n'est pas sensé avoir… je sais pas moi… _une foutue épreuve_ ?

Lily et Cédric toussotèrent, le visage d'une identique couleur pivoine.

_Oui, oui, tu as raison Helmette… euh je veux dire, Helmett. Bonne chance à tous ! Débita rapidement Lily avant de tourner les talons.

Elle bouscula quasiment Ludo Verpey qui arrivait, un sac dans la main. Il salua tous les concurrents avec un grand sourire.

_Bien le bonjour ! Nous voici tous réunis pour la Première Tâche, dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Il expliqua rapidement l'épreuve, sans surprendre aucun des candidats, avant d'ouvrir son sac et de présenter le tirage au sort.

Helmett plongea la main dedans, en avalant sa salive.

Il en tira un Vert-Gallois.

* * *

.

A suivre...

Pas de remarques pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune idée qui pourrait ne pas vous spoiler la suite, et mis à part les partiels je n'ai rien à raconter sur moi, mis à part me plaindre sur mes cours, mais je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin d'entendre ça xD

Ceux qui ont trouvé pourquoi Harry est dans la merde dans le prochaine chapitre ont droit à un bisou :D

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde !

Mes partiels sont finis, la vie est belle, je vais recommencer à poster de manière régulière, et je fais vite parce que j'ai peur que vous ne me mangiez.

Je vous aime, voilà les Sovrano, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 17 : Où Harry fait face aux dures réalités de la vie (once again)

Ou

Comment on introduit trois intrigues amoureuses en une, avec du style.

* * *

.

sSs

.

_Non. _

Harry inspira.

_Ceci ne vient pas d'arriver. J'ai eu une crise de démence pendant trente secondes et je viens d'inventer tout ce qui s'est passé. Voilà, c'est ça. C'était une hallucination. Exactement. _

Il sourit.

_Tout va bien. Tout. Va. Bien. _

_Un Vert Gallois, hein ? Marmonna Helmett. Je ferais mieux de réfléchir à un plan.

_… Non. Tu t'es trompé, Potter. C'est un Magyar à Pointes que tu as dans la main. Parce que j'ai truqué le tirage au sort et que tu devais tombers sur le Magyar à Pointes. Donc tu es tombé sur le Magyar à Pointes. Logique. _

_Je connais ce genre de dragon, dit Cédric. C'est un beau spécimen de Vert Gallois.

_Toi aussi Cédric ? Décidemment, vous vous trompez tous de nom. _

_J'aurais aimé avoir un Vert Gallois, renifla Fleur d'un air déçu.

_Bien sûr que non enfin. Il a eu un Magyar à Pointes. _

_Il a l'air sympathique, ce Vert Gallois.

_Krum, ta gueule. _

_Helmett Potter affrontera donc un Vert Gallois ! Annonça Ludo Verpey avec un énorme sourire.

Harry se massa les temples, soigneusement caché derrière un meuble.

_Bon. _

_Je suis dans la merde. _

.

sSs

.

Dumbledore sourit à Madame Maxime, mains croisées. Tout allait bien.

Il savait qu'Hagrid avait emmené Helmett voir les dragons, sur son ordre express. Helmett avait probablement eu le temps de préparer un plan, et le petit Harry serait là pour l'aider. Le Survivant ne risquait rien –pas avec son frère pour l'appuyer.

En plus, il avait truqué le tirage au sort pour que son protégé tombe sur le plus inoffensif des dragons. Si c'était pas un plan parfait, ça.

Le directeur de Poudlard était content.

Ca ne dura pas.

_Professeur Dumbledore ? Fit une petite voix. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, mais je dois vous parler…

L'homme leva la tête. Et tomba dans un grand regard de chiot battu.

Harry prit une respiration tremblotante, se tordit les mains et poursuivit :

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je dois vous dire quelque chose de très important…

_Allons, mon petit, répondit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Sûrement ce n'est pas aussi important que le Tournoi-

_Je vous en prie, Professeur ! Harry se jeta au sol, le visage ruisselant de larme. Par pitié, écoutez-moi ! C'est à propos du Professeur Fol-Œil ! Il… il m'a fait des _choses_…

Madame Maxime s'étrangla.

_Dumbleudeure, vous deuvez l'écouter ! C'eut ineudmissible qu'eun euléve vous dise ceula et queu vous reufusiez de l'écouter !

_Il… Il…

Harry se mit à sangloter.

Dumbledore le prit par le bras et l'entraina rapidement à l'écart.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea-t-il.

Harry effaça les fausses larmes de son visage, l'expression froide –en total contraste avec le petit garçon qu'il avait joué quelques secondes auparavant.

_Vous avez interféré avec le tirage au sort, accusa-t-il calmement.

_Oui, évidemment, répondit Dumbledore avec un battement de cils étonnés. Avec un Magyar à Pointes en jeu, je ne pouvais pas laisser Helmett Potter tomber dessus-

__MAIS JUSTEMENT, IL _DEVAIT _TOMBER DESSUS ! _J'avais tout arrangé ! _Et vous venez de pourrir mon plan !_

Il saisit le directeur par le col.

_Alors maintenant, pour éviter que votre précieux Survivant ne crève, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'échanger le Vert Gallois avec le Magyar, _compris_ ?

Dumbledore retint la réponse sèche qui lui brulait les lèvres, soupira et s'écarta d'Harry en lissant ses robes.

_Très bien, Monsieur Sovrano. Je me débrouillerais pour échanger les dragons. Mais j'espère que ça en vaudra la peine.

_Vous voulez qu'il survive à ce Tournoi ? Alors faites-moi confiance, riposta Harry avec un grondement, avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Dumbledore se pinça l'arrête du nez, et alla vers l'enclos des dragons.

Il avait un échange à faire.

.

sSs

.

Helmett fit craquer ses doigts, roula des épaules et jeta quelques coups de poings dans le vide. Il était prêt. Il était complétement prêt.

_JE SUIS PAS PRÊT DU TOUT JE VEUX PAS MOURIR AU SECOURS SORTEZ MOI DE LÀ PAR PITIÉ ! _

_Hey, Helmett !

Il se retourna pour voir Hermione venir vers lui, sourire aux lèvres.

_Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance ! Souviens-toi des sorts qu'on a travaillés et de tes tactiques, et tout ira bien, d'accord ? Je crois en toi !

Son stress s'apaisa un peu face à la mine sereine de son amie.

(Pendant ce temps, dans l'esprit d'Hermione…

_IL EST PAS PRÊT DU TOUT IL VA MOURIR QUE QUELQU'UN LE SORTE DE LÀ MAIS QUI A EU CETTE IDÉE DÉBILE DE TOURNOI PAR TOUS LES DIEUX DU CIEL MAIS QUELLE CONNERIE !_)

_Merci Hermione, c'est gentil de ta part, dit Helmett en avançant pour l'étreindre.

Ce fut alors qu'il vit Cho.

Hermione trébucha lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle et fonça vers la cinquième année, un grand sourire sur le visage.

_Hey, Cho ! Ca va ? Quoi de neuf ?

La Griffondor serra les poings en voyant qu'elle venait de perdre tout intérêt aux yeux de son ami. Tout ça pour une fille qui ne lui avait jamais parlé.

_Crétin. Dire que je pensais que tu étais en train de changer. _

Elle tourna les talons… et heurta une silhouette.

_Yo Granger ! La salua Harry (et cacha précipitamment la fiole qu'il tenait dans les mains).

La jeune fille retourna un sourire crispé à l'adolescent.

_Ca va et toi Harry ?

_Ca va, ça va-

Son regard se porta sur Cho. Immédiatement, il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Et grinça des dents en voyant qu'Helmett monopolisait la conversation.

Hermione retint une envie de taper du pied.

_Ces… ces GARCONS ! Tous les mêmes ! _

Elle renifla dédaigneusement, et…

_Fais attention où tu marches, Granger. _Certains_ d'entre nous n'ont pas envie d'être contaminé par ta molduittude.

_Malfoy. Trop cool. Meilleur jour de toute ma vie. Youpi. _

_Je suis relativement certaine que ce mot n'existe pas, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton égal (_tu es une adulte mature, Granger. Ne laisse pas la bave du crapaud salir tes blanches plumes. Tu es mature. Mature. Ma-ture._)

_C'est un mot de Sang-Pur, rétorqua Draco en croisant les bras.

A ses côtés, Théodore retint un regard exaspéré. Il adorait Draco, mais le masque que celui-ci portait durand le jour l'irritait au plus haut point. _Courage ! C'est pour le bien de votre Amour qu'il fait ça !_

_Viens Draco, partons, dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard. De toute manière, Zabini nous attend dans les gradins.

Draco allait opiner, lorsqu'il vit…

Hermione gémit. _Mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? _

Théodore ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que Draco avait laissé tomber sa mâchoire par terre. Et qu'il dévorait Cho Chang du regard, sans même s'apercevoir que la jeune fille était déjà monopolisée par Helmett et Harry, qui se donnaient discrétement des coups de coude en lui parlant.

_Draco ? Tout va bien ?

_Hmm…

_Draco ?

_Vas dans les gradins, Nott, ordonna mollement l'adolescent. Je te rejoins dès que possible.

Théodore battit des paupières. _Hein ?_

Il jeta un regard à Hermione, qui lui répondit avec un grognement résigné.

_Laisse tomber, Nott, fit-elle. Ca doit être la saison des amours, parce que tous les mâles en rut de cette école se jettent sur cette fille dès qu'ils la voient.

_Oui mais non !_ Pensa férocement le jeune homme. _Pas Draco ! Il est plus évolué que ça ! Nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre ! _

Il continua à appeler Draco, sans résultats. _Bon. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. _Il sortit sa baguette.

__Petrificus Totalus ! Wingardium Leviosa ! _

Faisant léviter son ami pétrifié derrière lui, il se mit à siffloter en partant. _L'amour triomphe de tout !_

Hermione se gratta la tête.

_Pas bête, marmonna-t-elle.

_Mais il est hors de question que je l'utilise. Ce grand crétin doit faire ses choix tout seul. Et merde au reste. _

Elle partit sans un mot.

.

sSs

.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

_._

Helmett fit craquer ses poings –ou plutôt tenta de les faire craquer, sans autre résultat que d'avoir l'air passablement stupide. Il s'étira ensuite, soupesa sa baguette et résista à la tentation de se curer le nez.

Il remarqua également qu'il avait très envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Il se trouvait dans la tente des Champions, seul, puisque tous les autres étaient déjà passés. Il n'avait pas pu entendre ce qui se disait, mais il espérait que tous s'en étaient sortis.

_Stop ! Allez, on se concentre, c'est pas le moment de perdre du temps à avoir de la compassion pour les autres. Pense à toi. Tu es fort. Bon, peut-être pas. Tu es raisonnablement doué, tu as bossé tes sorts, Hermione t'a coaché, tu vas y arriver. Ou tout du moins ne pas mourir. _

Il fronça les sourcils en tentant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait lu sur les Verts Gallois en préparation de la Première Tâche, quand Hagrid lui avait montré les dragons. _Espèce anglaise, de taille moyenne, relativement peu agressive, pas très agile, pas très rapide, plus habituée à la vie nocturne qu'au soleil, fragile des yeux… si je suis mon plan, ça devrait aller. _

Lequel plan consistait à balancer des _Lumios_ directement dans les yeux du dragon pour l'aveugler, tandis qu'il se jetait sur l'œuf et le ramenait. C'était pas terrible, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

_J'ai de la chance d'être tombé sur lui, quand même. Quand je pense que Diggory s'est tapé le Magyar… pauvre gars. Cette bestiole est quasiment invincible ! _

_Helmett, c'est à toi ! Dit Ludo en faisant irruption dans la tente. Bonne chance !

Il remercia le juge d'un sourire méfiant –Verpey avait tendance à être un peu étrange autour de lui, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Le Griffondor marcha calmement jusque dans l'arêne, sa baguette en main.

_Mesdames et messieurs, Helmett Potter ! Annonça Ludo derrière lui.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements répondit, accompagné de quelques huées. Helmett inspira par le nez et agita faiblement la main.

_Notre dernier candidat aura le grand plaisir d'affronter… LE MAGYAR A POINTES !

Helmett marqua un temps.

_… Le quoi ? _

Un grondement le fit se retourner.

Il leva la tête.

Le Magyar à Pointes rugit.

_Eh merde. _

* * *

.

A suivre...

Et maintenant, quelques remarques pas constructives de l'auteure !

-Bravo à ceux qui ont deviné pourquoi Harry était dans la merde :D

-Cho is in the place !

-J'aime bien ce personnage.

-(bon, j'aime tous les personnages vous me direz. Mais quand même)

-Elle est marrante. Et puis elle est gentille.

-Et puis c'est dur de la détester alors que tout le monde lui tape sur la gueule dans la cinquième tome ._. la pauvre.

-J'ai commencé à lire le seigneur des anneaux (en anglais) 8D vous vous en moquez mais voilà. Je tenais à le signaler.

-Et puis j'ai vu (et lu) le Hobbit. Ce qui fait que je vais pouvoir commencer à lire des fics dessus xD

-Et cet été, j'ai décidé que je regardais Torchwood.

-Parce que Jack Harkness.

-Et j'ai un tumblr pour ceux que ça intéresse : thefeministpumpking .tumblr .com (sans les espaces). Il est alimenté tous les jours, n'hésitez pas (bon par contre il est en anglais donc voilà xD).

-Dans le prochain chapitre, la PREMIERE TACHE ! Et pour de vrai cette fois, plus de préparatifs ! Du sang, de l'action, des dragons !

-Banzai !

-C'est tout ce que j'ai en tête... je vais donc vous laisser u.u

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	17. Chapter 17

Buenas tardes les gens !

Ici Pumkin, qui se remet d'une sérieuse gueule de bois, mais trouve quand même le courage de poster, parce que je vous aime :D

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 18 : La Première Tâche

Ou

Comment boucler le passage important en un unique chapitre après avoir passé trois plombes sur les prélims.

.

* * *

.

Plus tard, Sirius se rappellerait de cet épisode de sa vie avec un mélange de résignation et d'amusement, mûri par le temps passé, et surtout le fait qu'il aurait vécu pire d'ici-là.

Sur le moment, il avait surtout envie de hurler. Et possiblement de massacrer quelqu'un.

Surtout de massacrer quelqu'un, en fait.

_J'en ai marre. J'en ai tellement, tellement marre. _

Douze ans. Il avait passé douze ans à Azkaban. Douze ans d'horreur et d'injustice. _Avec ça même si j'avais tué une trentaine de chiots je serais pardonné ! ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE CE GENRE DE TRUC M'ARRIVE ENCORE ? _

Il soupira.

Helmett Potter poussa un couinement suraigu en sautant pour éviter un énorme jet de flamme… et un couinement encore plus grand lorsqu'il remarqua que son pantalon était en feu.

Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt.

_Oups._

Il tourna la tête pour éviter d'autres incidents du genre, et souhaita très fort ne jamais avoir croisé la route des Sovrano.

_Si seulement j'étais resté à Azkaban… je serais malheureux, déprimé, affamé, mais au moins JE NE SERAIS PAS UN FOUTU DRAGON. _

Un murmure stupéfait parcouru la foule lorsque le terrifiant Magyar à Pointes que devait affronter Helmett Potter poussa un long gémissement et commença ensuite à se frapper méthodiquement la tête contre le sol.

_Je- _BAM ! _–veux- _BAM ! –_mourir-_ BAM !

Il était humain ! Humain ! Pourquoi était-il forcé à passer son temps à être transformé en toutes les bestioles existantes ?

Sans compter ce que ses camarades bestioles tentaient de lui faire subir… il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet aux autres dragons, mais remarqua qu'ils ne lui prêtaient pas attention. Il réalisa que les dragons étaient des _dragonnes. _

Dumbledore commença sérieusement à se demander s'il avait bien fait de suivre les indications d'Harry en voyant que le dragon laissait échapper un hurlement de joie.

Sirius tenta d'exécuter quelques pas de danse, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait failli écraser les œufs qu'il était sensé protéger.

_Re-oups._

Avec un énorme sourire mental, il décida que, puisque tous les risques de se faire poursuivre par des animaux en chaleur étaient passés, il ferait mieux de prendre du bon temps, et accessoirement d'exécuter la mission qu'on lui avait confiée.

_Et ensuite, je rentre, j'invente une excuse pour que Mumus ne se doute de rien, et je mange un de ses délicieux gâteaux au chocolat SANS EN DONNER À GABY. _

_Je suis démoniaque. _

Et ensuite, il irait sonner chez la voisine du 69 rue Siffredi, la charmante Erotica, et accepterait enfin son invitation à _boire du café_, qu'elle lui proposait depuis des mois (étrangement, Gaby avait toujours quelque chose à lui faire faire chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait).

_Après treize ans d'abstinence, je vais enfin pouvoir boire du café en paix. Huhuhu. _

Mais pour le moment, sa mission l'attendait.

Les ordres d'Harry étaient clairs : il devait martyriser Helmett, l'humilier au possible, possiblement lui faire un peu mal, mais en aucun cas l'empêcher de s'approcher des œufs.

Sauf que Sirius n'avait rien contre Helmett. Il décida juste de paraître vaguement menaçant tout en s'écartant discrètement des œufs pour lui laisser le champs libre.

Ça aurait pu marcher si Helmett n'avait pas eu d'autres idées en tête.

_Hé le dragon tout pourri ! _Lumios Maxima ! _

Sirius laissa échapper un jappement de douleur alors que ses yeux étaient aveuglés, utilisant ses ailes pour se couvrir. _Par la verrue nasale de Salazar, ça fait un mal de chien ! (Et je sais de quoi je parle)_

_Tu fais moins le malin hein la grosse limace ! Lança Helmett en se mettant à courir. _Lumios Maxima ! Lumios Maxima ! _

Sirius gronda.

_QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES DE GROS, ESPECE DE PETIT MORVEUX ? Rugit-il –littéralement : tout ce qu'entendit Helmett fut un grondement terrifiant.

_PERSONNE ne me traite de gros ! _

_Et puis d'abord, personne ne devrait insulter les gens sur leur poids ! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi, sale gosse ! _

Sirius retroussa ses babines. Et ferma les yeux.

Helmett avait eu raison sur un point. La grande faiblesse des dragons était leurs yeux. Et c'est pourquoi, beaucoup d'entre eux se reposaient principalement sur leur odorat.

Et avec la fiole de phéromones qu'Harry avait soigneusement renversé sur Helmett avant la Première Tâche, Sirius savait où l'adolescent se situait au _millimètre_ près.

Il inspira profondément. Sentit l'odeur des autres dragonnes, mais surtout celle de la peur d'Helmett. C'est pourquoi il ne se rendit pas compte de la réaction fort naturelle de son corps en sentant qu'il y avait quatre femelles près de lui.

Il ricana.

_La chasse est ouverte ! _

Helmett déglutit en voyant que le dragon ouvrait la gueule. Un torrent de feu en jaillit.

Il se mit à courir.

.

sSs

.

Harry se gratta la tête en regardant Sirius s'en donner à cœur joie dans sa poursuite d'Helmett. _Euh… il est quand même au courant que le but c'est que Potter survive, hein ? _

Il vit la mine paniquée du Survivant, les appels furieux de Dumbledore pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, et l'air catastrophé des parents Potter.

_Bah, Sirius est un adulte à présent, il sait ce qu'il fait. Je vais le laisser vivre sa vie. Et puis si Potter atterrit à l'hôpital, ce sera plus facile de le surveiller dans un endroit clos. _

_Je suis génial. _

Très occupé à s'auto-congratuler, Harry loupa la petite silhouette blonde qui fuyait désespérément.

_COURREZ ! Brailla Scath en galopant vers eux.

Harry battit des paupières. _Quoi ? _

La Magyare à Pointes déracina une demi-douzaine d'arbres en surgissant de la forêt.

Le jeune homme déglutit.

_Oh._

La foule se mit à hurler.

Les hurlements enflèrent lorsque les trois autres dragonnes se défirent de leurs chaines et bondirent dans l'arène, les yeux fixés sur Sirius.

Helmett couina en évitant quatre jets de flamme croisés. Et s'évanouit promptement.

Dumbledore se leva et brandit sa baguette, prêt à jeter une myriade de sorts pour calmer la situation.

_Arrêtez ! Hurla Charlie en se jetant sur lui. Les dragonnes sont en chaleur _et_ il y a des œufs tout prés ! Vous risquez de blesser Helmett plus qu'autre chose ! La priorité est d'évacuer les enfants et de bloquer l'arène pour empêcher que les dragons ne s'évadent. Venez !

Dumbledore obtempéra en priant pour qu'Helmett s'en sorte.

Harry soupira.

Il retroussa ses manches, et pénétra dans l'arène.

.

sSs

.

Par chance, Helmett s'était évanouie derrière une des énormes pierres qui parsemaient le terrain. Harry grogna en s'accroupissant pour prendre son pouls. _Bon, il est toujours en vie, tout va bien. _

Le Survivant ouvrit les yeux, à moitié somnolent.

_Qu…

Harry l'assomma.

_ Un de moins qui viendra me déranger. _

Il leva la tête pour examiner la situation. La foule était trop occupée à fuir et à hurler pour l'avoir remarqué, et les dragonnes se battaient mutuellement pour atteindre Sirius, qui s'était aplatie sur le sol dans le vain espoir de devenir invisible. Il vit au loin Scath, qui poussait les élèves en hurlant son prénom.

_Merde ! Elle ne doit pas savoir que je suis là, si elle me trouve… _si elle le trouvait, elle demanderait des explications sérieuses. Des explications que le Concile lui avait formellement interdit de donner.

Harry grogna en voyant qu'Amycus la prenait à bras-le-corps, ignorant ses coups de pieds répétés, et l'emmenait en direction du château.

Aussi énervant que l'Andouille soit, il venait de régler un de ses problèmes.

Mais pour les autres, il était temps qu'il établisse un plan.

_Problème numéro 1 : personne ne doit savoir que je ne suis pas Helmett Potter. _

En trois coups de baguette, il eut les cheveux auburn, les yeux noisettes et un uniforme Griffondor.

_Problème numéro 2 : les dragons. Uh. Ca, ça va être plus compliqué._

Il fouilla dans ses poches, et trouva exactement ce qu'il cherchait : un fiole.

Parfait.

__Accio Nimbus 2001 ! _S'exclama-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, son balai arriva. Il sauta dessus et survola la scène.

Il devait extraire Sirius du bazar dans lequel il se trouvait. Pour cela, une seule solution. _Navré Chat, mais je n'ai pas le choix. _

Avec un soupir, il plongea au cœur de la mêlée.

Harry aimait voler. Mais à ce moment précis, il souhaitait très fort ne jamais avoir décollé du sol. Zigzagant entre les coups de griffe et les jets de flammes, il jura. _On dirait le premier jour des soldes ! _

Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il arrivait près de Sirius. _Mais comme d'habitude, les meilleurs prix, c'est moi qui les arrache. _

_Ouvre la bouche, Chat ! Commanda-t-il en brandissant la fiole.

Le dragon en face de lui le fixa d'un air méfiant.

_Tu préfère rester ici ?

Sirius ouvrit grand la gueule. Harry y balança la fiole avant de brandir sa baguette et de viser les chaines qui l'enserraient.

__Cracbadaboum ! _

Il avait mis toute sa puissance dans le sort. Les chaines tremblèrent faiblement. Harry retint un hurlement de frustration.

__Reducto ! _

Une des chaines se cisailla. Harry décida de passer au niveau supérieur.

__DESTRUCTUM !_

Le sort fit son effet, et les chaines se brisèrent lourdement.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius hurlait. La potion faisait mal. Très mal. Il avait l'impression de fondre entièrement, comme si quelqu'un avait eu l'excellente idée de prendre ses organes un par un et de les jeter dans une cuve d'acide.

Ensuite, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencée, la douleur disparut.

Sirius battit des paupières. Il était toujours un dragon.

Harry eut un sourire vainqueur lorsque les dragonnes reniflèrent l'air avec surprise. Les hormones mâles que Sirius avait bien involontairement relâchées avaient disparues. A la place, une nouvelle femelle.

_Je savais que j'avais bien fait de conserver cette potion._

_Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment l'utilisation que j'avais en tête, mais bon… je trouverais bien autre chose pour énerver Potter. _

Les femelles grognèrent. Leur mâle était parti, et à la place, une nouvelle rivale venait d'arriver.

Sirius poussa un couinement en évitant des torrents de flammes et s'envola le plus rapidement possible.

__Incarcerem ! Incarcerem ! Incarcerem ! Incarcerem !_ Beugla Harry en visant les dragonnes.

Quatre cordes vinrent ligoter les dragonnes. Elles tombèrent sur le sol, se débattant avec furie, tandis que l'objet de leur colère fonçait au loin.

_Je ferais mieux de me bouger, les cordes commencent à craquer… _

Harry fonça au sol, récupéra l'œuf d'or, Helmett, et les déposa à l'extérieur de l'arène en s'assurant que personne ne les voyait.

Ensuite, il retourna calmement au château, déposa son balai dans les vestiaires, traversa les couloirs, arriva à son dortoir et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Il s'écroula sur son lit.

Quand Scath arriva, folle d'inquiétude, elle trouva un adolescent qui ronflait lourdement, un énorme sourire satisfait sur le visage.

* * *

.

A suivre...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure !

-Oui, Harry fait les soldes. Beaucoup. Genre, BEAUCOUP.

-C'est d'ailleurs lui qui achète les habits de Gaby et Scath (à l'exception des chaussures, bien évidemment).

-Le truc, c'est que Scath et Gaby détestent faire les boutiques, alors qu'Harry adore ça.

-De ce fait, il les traine régulièrement dans les magasins et leur fait essayer absolument tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main.

-Généralement, au bout d'une demi-heure, Scath craque, hurle un bon coup et s'enfuit du magasin en courant. Gaby la suit en prétextant faire 'son devoir de père', et ils vont manger des glaces en attendant qu'Harry les rejoigne avec les sacs.

-Mais ça, c'est en temps normal.

-En période de soldes...

-Disons simplement que Scath se barricade dans la bibliothèque, Gaby dans la cuisine, et ils attendent que l'ouragan passe en priant. Mais quand ils ne sont pas assez rapides, l'horreur les prend, et ils doivent accompagner Harry pour le regarder assommer des ménagères de cinquante ans en hurlant qu'il avait vu la jupe en premier (et non, vous en saurez jamais si la jupe était destinée à Scath ou Harry).

-Quand Sirius est arrivé, ils ont ricané en se frottant les mains : Harry avait une nouvelle victime.

-Quand les soldes ont commencé, ils ont gémit en s'arrachant les cheveux : Harry avait un nouveau complice.

-Depuis, Harry et Sirius passent des journées entières dans les boutiques (Sirius étant soit sous sa forme de chien, soit sous un Glamour), à choisir des vêtements.

-Et le Clan des Blonds (alias Scath, Harry et Remus, qui vient de temps en temps) frissonnent en se cachant dans le glacier le plus proche.

-Vous ne vouliez probablement pas le savoir, mais j'ai commencé à lire le seigneur des anneaux, et c'est trop cool u.u

-Gaby laissera-t-il Sirius aller _boire du café_ avec Erotica ? That is the question...

-(Pour ceux qui sont perdu, je vous renvois au troisième tome, probablement un peu avant le chapitre 20 (non, je ne me souviens plus du numéro du chapitre, un peu de pitié pour ma gueule de bois que diable), pour comprendre pleinement de quoi il est question ici (et accessoirement apprécier la misère de James Potter)

-Je suis sensée passer le permis.

-Je conduis comme une merde.

-Je veux pas de voiture.

-Je me demande parfois ce que je fais avec ma vie u.u

-Je n'ai toujours pas regardé Torchwood. Je m'en veux u.u

-Vous vous en foutez, je sais u.u

-Vu que je n'ai plus rien à dire et qu'il faut encore que je poste Banzai, je vais vous laisser :D

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici me voilà pour avec des excuses pour mon retard, mais surtout ce nouveau chapitre qui... introduit le chapitre de la semaine prochaine. Pas d'action, donc, mais la semaine prochaine, croyez-moi, ça va déménagez !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 19 : C'est l'histoire d'un chapitre où il ne se passe rien.

Ou

Non, sérieusement, il ne se passe rien. Mais c'est rigolo quand même.

.

* * *

.

_« Heeeey, Harry ! Quoi de neuf mon pote ? »_

_Harry battit les paupières. Devant lui, Scath agita la main avec un grand sourire, l'autre étant posée dans la fourrure hérissée d'un énorme loup. _

_« Ma foi, pas grand-chose. J'ai fait changer Sirius de sexe. »_

_« Cool. Moi je me suis mariée ! »_

_« … »_

_Elle lui montra sa main. Une bague gigantesque y reposait, ornée d'un diamant qui faisait la taille de sa tête. Le loup, qui était couché, se leva et frotta son museau contre la tête de la jeune fille en ronronnant. _

_« C'est Amycus qui me l'a donné ! Elle est trop belle tu ne crois pas ? »_

_Harry fouilla hâtivement dans ses poches, à la recherche de quelque chose à donner pour empêcher l'union. Le loup gronda. _

_« J'ai trouvé ! Scath, voici… une chaussette ? »_

_Il fixa l'objet, pétrifié. Scath se mit à rigoler. _

_« Une chaussette ? C'est tout ce que tu as à m'offrir ? Ben ça fait plaisir ! » Même le loup riait à présent. Scath lui mit une claque sur l'arrière de la tête, et l'animal se mit à geindre doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui gratouille le ventre pour se faire pardonner._

_Harry fixait toujours la chaussette. _

_« Une chaussette ! Dobby est libre maintenant ! »_

_Un elfe de maison apparut, saisit la chaussette et s'envola en hurlant de joie. Harry tomba sur ses genoux, vaincu. Il n'avait ni bague ni chaussette, à présent, il était perdu… _

_« Hey, relax mon grand ! » S'exclama Scath. « On s'en fout de la chaussette, et du truc bizarre qui vient de partir. Tu sais que la Saint-Valentin approche, hein ? Tu la fêtes avec qui toi ? »_

_Le loup dressa les oreilles. _

_Harry ouvrit la bouche : _

_« Avec…_

_Helmett !

Harry ouvrit les yeux. _Hein ?_

_Merci pour la lettre mon pote ! Dis donc, on te voit pas souvent en ce moment, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Des piaillements.

_... Oh. Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre que je voulais autant de détails à propos de ça.

Nouveaux piaillements.

_Tu sais quoi ? Vas… vas faire quelque chose… avec Fumseck, si tu veux, mais par pitié, je ne veux _rien_ savoir. Je me remets déjà de ce que m'as raconté Marcel à propos de son dernier voyage avec Néfertiti, je n'ai pas besoin de quelques années de thérapie en plus. Allez, à la prochaine mon grand !

Regardant le perroquet s'envoler par la porte, l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Scath, assise par terre, regarda la lettre avant de se rendre compte qu'il était éveillé.

_Heeeeeey, Harry ! Quoi de neuf mon pote ? Demanda-t-elle.

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part…_

_Si tu commences à avoir des visions, je te préviens que je t'enferme avec Trelawney. Une voyante cinglée ça va, mais pas deux, pigé ?

Il devait arrêter de parler tout haut. Vraiment.

_Quelle heure il est ? Marmonna-t-il en s'étirant.

_Six heures trente. Nous sommes samedi, on n'a pas cours, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, tu me dois deux faveurs, les fêtes Griffondors sont nulles, mais Helmett est ravissant en bikini, Neville à la gueule de bois et moi des photos-dossiers.

Le cerveau embrumé d'Harry peina à faire face à la situation. Il décida d'y aller par étape.

_On n'a pas cours.

_Exact.

_Tu as bourré les Griffondors.

_Je rejette toute responsabilité sur les jumeaux Weasley et la foutue victoire de Potter pendant la Première Tâche. J'ai juste… _optimisé_ la situation.

_Je… te dois deux faveurs.

_Dans mes bras mon amour !

Harry recula jusqu'au fond du lit. Il devait deux faveurs à Scath. _Deux. Faveurs._

_Est-ce que je vais devoir porter une robe ? Interrogea-t-il timidement.

_Tu rigole ? Ca te ferait beaucoup trop plaisir. Non. A la place, je vais te demander de me rendre _une_ faveur.

Le rire de la jeune fille était tout simplement diabolique. Harry déglutit.

_On peut négoc-

_Silence, esclave !

Il se retrouva assis au bord du lit, un doigt impérieux pointé sur son nez (il dut loucher pour le voir). Les yeux gris de Scath étaient dangereusement solennels.

_A compter de ce jour, je fais appel à la première faveur que tu me dois !

Elle sortit un parchemin du nulle part, et lut :

_Le 13 novembre de l'an de grâce 1994, à 14h34, durant le cours de potion du nommé Severus Rogue, une faveur fut demandée à Scath Sovrano par Harry Sovrano, faveur qui eut pour conséquence une semaine de détention à récurer les toilettes. En conséquence de quoi, et selon le Codex Impérial des Faveurs, article 35 alinéa B sous la tâche de confiture, je cite « l'agent et le principal sont liés par un contrat sociale et juridique à durée indéterminée si non précisée dans la formation dudit contrat. L'agent, c'est-à-dire celui qui donne la faveur, étant victime d'une asymétrie des informations, se réserve le droit d'exercer le retour de cette faveur comme il lui plaira. Le principal, c'est-à-dire celui qui a demandé la faveur, se devra d'y obéir sous peine de recevoir des pénalités et de devoir se présenter au Tribunal Des Favorables. » De plus, selon l'arrêt du Conseil d'Etat de janvier 1927, arrêt Rapière versus Grosjean-

_Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Harry (qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête). Je dois accepter ta faveur sous peine de mort, en gros.

_Ce que j'avais en tête était un petit peu pire que la mort, mais oui c'est ça, opina Scath en rangeant le parchemin.

_Uh. Je le sens bien moi, cette faveur._

_Crache le morceau, ordonna Harry en croisant les bras.

_Avant ça, énonça Scath en mettant ses mains derrière son dos et en commençant à faire les cent pas, j'ai une petite histoire à te raconter.

L'adolescent arqua un sourcil.

_Tu vois, durant un fatidique 1er septembre, une des choses les plus importantes du monde –que dis-je, de _l'univers_- fut vilement dérobée aux innocents habitants de Poudlard. Cette chose, mon ami, était le Quidditch.

»Sur le moment, nous nous indignâmes, nous criâmes, nous hurlâmes, nous guerroyâmes, même, dans l'espoir –espoir qui fut, hélas, vain- qu'on nous rende notre bien ! Peut-être t'en rappelle-tu, ô mon fidèle compagnon, de cette sombre époque où nous parcourions les couloirs vénérables de cette institution, armés de notre seul courage (et d'une demi-douzaine de mégaphones), pour lutter contre la démagogie, que dis-je la démagogie, la _tyrannie_ des mécréants qui avaient blasphémés !

»Des semaines durant (bon d'accord, une semaine durant), nous avons bataillé. Mais hélas, trois fois, quatre fois hélas, l'autocratie qui régit cette ère de terreur nous bâillonna et nous dûmes sonner la retraite, malgré les vigoureux appels de certains de nos combattants les plus valeureux qui hurlaient que « la garde meurt, mais ne se rend pas ! »

(Cette citation en particulier fut dû à Ernie Macmillan, qui dans un éclair de bravoure épic s'était jeté sur Rogue, le taclant par les pieds et l'envoyant tout droit dans une armure. Un enterrement avait été organisé pour pleurer sa vie sociale réduite à néant par les dix-sept années de détentions attribuées par sa victime)

»Mais si nous ne pouvions plus nous battre au grand jour, nous allions nous battre dans les ombres froides et grises de l'illégalité ! C'est ainsi, mon ami, que naquit le MORDOR.

Harry haussa un sourcil. _Le quoi ?_

_Le Mouvement pour l'Organisation d'un Résistance contre la Destruction de l'Ouvrage des Révoltés, clarifia Scath.

_... Tu voulais juste faire une référence au Seigneur des Anneaux.

Il couina lorsqu'elle lui mit une claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

_Arrête de raconter des bêtises et écoute-moi, ordonna la jeune fille.

»Je disais donc, que mes compagnons et moi-même fondîmes le MORDOR, et décidâmes de nous battre dans les Tênèbres contre les ELFE.

Okay. Là, elle se foutait de sa gueule.

_Laisse-moi deviner, ricana Harry. Eléphants Lapidaires des Fous Emmerdées ?

Il reçut une nouvelle claque.

_Ennemis de la Lutte des Fanatiques des Etoiles.

Scath laissa passer quelques secondes, en le fixant, le défiant de dire quoi que se soit. Harry se fit un plaisir d'adopter sa mine la plus angélique qui soit. Finalement, elle se racla la gorge et poursuivi.

»Ainsi, nous nous réunissions tous les lundis après le dîner, au risque de nous faire découvrir par les immondes agents secrets du pouvoir en place -les profs quoi. Au commencement, nous étions cinq ! Le valeureux Cédric Diggory, notre ami de toujours, fidèle au poste, le fier Olivier Dubois-

Le léger rougissement qui colora ses joues n'échappa pas à Harry, qui grogna intérieurement en se jurant d'enquêter sur l'immonde type qui osait faire rougir Scath. _Comme si Cédric et l'Andouille ne suffisaient pas, franchement !_

»L'ambitieux Roger David et… bah, et Flint.

Les deux Sovrano reniflèrent moqueusement en même temps.

_Nous étions cinq, mais peu à peu, nous fûmes cent milles ! Des camarades s'étaient joints à notre lutte, convaincus du bien-fait de notre combat et de la légitimité de nos buts. Tous ensemble, nous réfléchissions-

_Attends une minute ! L'interrompit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Scath haussa un des siens.

_Pourquoi j'étais pas prévenu moi ?

Il ne s'attendait absolument pas au ricanement amusé qui lui répondit.

_Mais j'ai voulu te prévenir enfin, très cher, répondit la Serpentard. Tu ne te rappelle pas des dizaines de fois où j'ai tenté de te parler seule à seule et où tu –ah oui c'est vrai, _tu avais mieux à faire_. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien et je suis retournée comploter avec les autres.

Harry déglutit. Il se rappelait, effectivement. Il avait été en panique concernant sa mission, et… et il avait consacré toutes ses heures de libre à rechercher des informations. Sans donner d'excuse à Scath.

Et possiblement un peu sec parce qu'elle passait son temps sans lui… parce qu'il était à la bibliothèque.

_Oups._

Il se recroquevilla, et battit des paupières en espérant très fort attendrir la jeune fille. Scath leva les yeux au ciel, et continua à parler :

_Je disais donc que tous ensemble, nous réfléchissions à un moyen de pouvoir reprendre notre bien des mains de l'Ennemi. Pendant des jours, nous avons été en peine, incapables de trouver une solution. Et puis, venant de la bouche d'un ami, ce cher Amycus-

Harry eut envie de s'étrangler avec son oreiller.

_La résolution du problème vint tout naturellement ! Et nous voici, un mois plus tard, prêt à passer à l'action ! Après des heures de travail acharné avec toute notre équipe, Poudlard va pouvoir à nouveau renaître !

Son sourire s'agrandit, carnassier.

_Et c'est _là_, mon cher, cher Harry, que tu interviens. Au nom de la faveur que tu me dois…

Elle leva le bras, et colla une invitation sur le torse d'Harry, qui la prit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

_J'ai l'honneur de t'inviter à participer à la première Coupe de Quidditch Clandestine !

* * *

A suivre...

Vous voyez pourquoi je vous disais que même s'il ne se passait rien, la semaine prochaine vous alliez m'adorer ?

Ben voilà.

Je n'ai pas de remarques à faire cette semaine, je vais tenter d'en trouver pour la semaine prochaine, mais je n'ai aucune idée en ce moment... donc voilà... désolé :/

Reviews ? Alleeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à toutes !

Voici ce nouveau chapitre, riche en évènement et en longueur !

(ça veut dire qu'il fait six pages au lieu des trois habituelles, pas qu'il est chiant hein è.é)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 20 : La Coupe de Quidditch Clandestine

(Ou :

Parce que le chapitre est tellement dramatique qu'il n'a pas besoin de second sous-titre)

(...)

(oups)

.

* * *

.

_Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour, et bienvenue à LA TOUTE PREMIERE COUPE DE QUIDDITCH CLANDESTINE DE POUDLARD !

La foule, composée d'une centaine d'élèves de tous âges, se mit à hurler en agitant les drapeaux de leurs Maisons.

Lee Jordan, debout sur une estrade, attendit que les applaudissements se calment avant de reprendre, un énorme mégaphone rose dans la main.

_En tant que représentant du MORDOR, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur notre tout nouveau terrain, la Forêt Interdite ! Dans ce territoire inhospitalier, quatre équipes devront s'affronter pour la Coupe !

Nouveaux applaudissements, que Lee encouragea avec un large sourire.

_Mais avant de vous présenter les règles du jeu et nos valeureux combattants, je voudrais que vous remercier tous le MORDOR pour leur travail acharné ! Pendant un mois et demi, ils ont travaillé sans relâche, parfois même plusieurs nuits d'affilés, pour vous fournir ce match qui sera, à n'en point douter, INOUBLIABLE ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour l'équipe du MORDOR !

Derrière lui, entourés par des dizaines de panneaux transparents légèrement luminescents, qui n'affichaient pour le moment qu'un neutre orange clair, derrière cinq imposantes tables recouvertes d'écritures runiques et de boutons de couleurs diverses et variées, Scath, Olivier Dubois, Roger Davis, Ernie Macmillan et les jumeaux Weasley saluèrent le public de la tête, sans quitter les tables des yeux.

Ils agitaient régulièrement leur baguette, faisant s'illuminer diverses runes ou boutons. Les expressions n'affichaient qu'une concentration sans faille. Deux élèves que personne ne connaissait surveillaient le tout, les sourcils froncés.

_Les règles sont simples, commença Lee une fois que la foule se fut calmée. Chaque Maison aura une équipe de deux personnes, qui forment une Compagnie. Ces Compagnies voleront dans la portion de la Forêt dédiée au jeu, qui sera délimité par des piquets comme celui-ci.

Lee se retourna, et saisit un long piquet en bois blanc. Une rune y était inscrite en noir.

_Ces piquets relient un courant magique qui forment une barrière qui empêche quiconque de les traverser. Je déconseille à nos valeureux participants de s'y frotter, sinon ça va piquer !

Ginny, non loin de Lee, brandit une pancarte où était inscrit « RIRES ». La foule rit.

_Pour passer au but du jeu lui-même, il est simple. Dans le terrain, que nous appellerons le Gondor, ont été cachés trois balles. Une seule de ces balles sera visible, jusqu'à ce qu'une Compagnie s'en empare et marque un but dans la cage prévue à cet effet. Fred, George, si vous voulez bien la montrer ?

Les jumeaux opinèrent et s'afférèrent pendant quelques secondes à l'une des tables. Un large écran se matérialisa devant la foule, qui perdit son orange mat pour montrer ce qui ressemblait fortement à un panier de basket.

_Une fois le but marqué, une nouvelle balle apparaîtra à un endroit différent du Gondor, et ainsi de suite. Le but est de marquer au moins deux points par équipe, ou alors d'en marquer un et de tenir les autres équipes éloignées des balles jusqu'à la fin du match ! Car oui, il y a une limite de temps, mesdames et messieurs !

Beaucoup haussèrent un sourcil. Lee sourit.

_Pour des raisons pratiques, nos installations ne fonctionneront à pleine capacité que pendant trente minutes. Mais pour en revenir au jeu, voici donc l'objectif principal. En cas d'égalité des points, une autre balle sera remise en jeu. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là !

Plusieurs déglutirent.

_Pour éviter un jeu trop individualiste, chaque joueur a interdiction de garder la balle plus de trois secondes ! Passé ce délai, la Compagnie sera éliminée ! Bien entendu, tout usage de la magie sur les joueurs est interdit !

Harry avala péniblement sa salive. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce jeu de cinglés ?

_C'est un jeu américain, murmura une voix à côté de lui. J'en avais vaguement entendu parler. Ils ont emprunté le matériel à une compagnie, d'après ce que Scath m'a dit.

L'adolescent se tourna… et grimaça quand Amycus lui sourit.

_Bonne chance, Harry, lui dit-il. Je t'ai vu voler, et je dois dire que tu es excellent, largement meilleur que beaucoup d'autres –et n'oublie pas que je vais dans la même école que _Viktor Krum. _

Harry battit des paupières. _Est-ce qu'il vient de me faire un compliment ?_

_… Ou il se moque de moi de manière incroyablement bien déguisée ? _

Amycus ne comprit pas pourquoi d'un coup, il se retrouva la victime d'un regard tellement noir qu'à des kilomètres de là, des Détraqueurs grondèrent de jalousie. Harry le dépassa et se dirigea vers le stand réservé aux Compagnies, où les pairs commençaient à s'assembler, sous l'œil vigilant de Marcus Flint.

_Nos Compagnies auront une demi-heure pour établir une stratégie. Passé ce délai, elles seront conduites aux différents points de départ, et le signal sera donné ! Et toi, cher public, pourra suivre le déroulement du match par le biais des écrans qui sont suspendus ici.

Lee leva la main, désignant les quatre immenses écrans suspendus dans les airs.

Le regard d'Harry croisa celui de Scath, qui lui sourit en levant le pouce, avant de retourner grommeler sur sa table. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué, elle était chargée d'assurer le bon fonctionnement des flux magiques entre les écrans, les barrières et les runes posées sur le terrain pour filmer les équipes.

Il avait été surpris qu'elle ne participe pas, mais elle lui avait expliqué qu'aucun membre du bureau du MORDOR ne pouvait participer : ils connaissaient trop bien le terrain et les règles, et auraient eu un trop grand avantage sur les autres joueurs.

Il suspectait aussi qu'elle en ait profité pour approfondir son étude des runes et affiner sa spécialisation. _D'ailleurs, faudra peut-être que je m'y mette aussi un de ces jours…_

_Sovrano ! Ramène-toi !

Un soupir exaspéré franchit les lèvres de l'adolescent, qui serra sa prise sur son balai en allant vers la seconde moitié de sa compagnie.

Draco Malfoy pinça les lèvres, croisa les bras et faillit se prendre un balai dans la gorge.

Heureusement pour lui, Harry se retint avant de lever le bras, et son compagnon ne sut jamais à quel point il avait frôlé la mort. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers lui, tout de suite moins enthousiaste à l'idée de jouer.

_« Vous êtes les deux joueurs les plus doués de l'équipe, Sovrano, »_ avait grogné Flint. _« Si on veut gagner, vous allez devoir mettre vos caractères de merde de côté et jouer. Pigé ? »_

Une paire d'yeux bleus rencontra un regard gris qui tentait de rester impassible.

_Bon, Sovrano. Je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas, mais si on ne gagne pas ce match, Flint, Nott et ta soeur vont nous écorcher vif.

_Scath n'est pas ma-

_Dooonc, le coupa Draco, je te propose que nous mettions nos divergences de côté et que nous jouions de manière professionnelle en écrasant tout le monde. Et par tout le monde, j'entends surtout Potter.

Il vit son partenaire tourner la tête vers les autres Compagnies. Cédric et une élève de sixième année se souriaient en parlant déjà stratégie, un même air impatient dans les yeux. Cho Chang et Michael Corner conversaient doucement, Cho tentant visiblement de parler du jeu en évitant les allusions grivoises de son partenaire.

Et Helmett Potter et Katie Bell se regardaient en chien de faïence, les yeux plissés par la méfiance.

Le sourire d'Harry était tout bonnement carnassier.

_Nous avons un marché, Malfoy, ronronna-t-il en serrant la main de l'adolescent.

Derrière eux, Helmett frissonna sans savoir pourquoi.

.

sSs

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient à l'est du terrain –ou plutôt du Gondor (Harry commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir offert l'intégral de l'œuvre de Tolkien à Scath)-, perchés sur leurs balais, à attendre le signal.

_Tu te rappelle du plan, Sovrano ? Interrogea Draco.

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux plissés pour examiner la forêt devant eux.

Il avait déjà volé dans des forêts –Gaby les entrainait à être capable de s'échapper de n'importe quelle situation. Zigzaguer entre des troncs d'arbres était compliqué, mais pas nouveau. Il se faisait raisonnablement confiance pour en être capable. Malfoy n'aurait qu'à suivre.

Il enfourcha son balai.

Le signal retentit.

Immédiatement, les deux Serpentards s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, scrutant tous les endroits pour repérer une balle. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre Lee commencer à commenter l'action, qui devait s'afficher sur les écrans.

_A ta gauche ! Siffla Malfoy en évitant un chêne.

Harry vira, avant de repérer une balle coincée dans une branche. Face à lui, Katie Bell le fusilla du regard en accélérant.

_Formation Béta ! Commanda le jeune homme.

Draco sourit. Et sortit sa baguette.

Harry s'empara de la balle, la lança à son Compagnon, et ils repartirent rapidement en se l'échangeant, laissant une Katie Bell qui hurlait à Helmett de la sortir des branches d'arbres qui l'enserraient.

Car si la magie était interdite sur les joueurs… rien n'était dit sur son usage dans l'environnement.

(A une centaine de mètres de là, Scath ricana. _Félicitation mon vieux. Je savais que tu trouverais._)

Harry glapit quand une silhouette surgit juste devant lui, et ce ne fut que grâce aux réflexes de Draco, qui attrapa la balle de justesse, que Cédric ne la récupéra pas.

_Navré mon pote, mais ici, c'est la guerre ! Clama le Poufsouffle.

Draco relança la balle pour ne pas être éliminé par la limite de temps… sa Compagne la rattrapa avec un grand sourire.

_Merci Malfoy ! Rit-elle en faisant la passe à Cédric, avant de foncer de l'autre côté de la forêt.

__Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !_ Grondèrent les Serpentards en s'élançant à leurs poursuites, baguettes sorties.

Ils se poursuivirent sur une centaine de mètres, évitant toutes les bestioles/branches d'arbres vivantes mutuellement conjurées, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry eut une idée.

__Accio balle !_ Hurla-t-il.

Rien ne se produisit.

Il était sûr d'avoir entendu Scath ricaner. _Fais chier._

_Je vois la cage ! Dit la fille en évitant Draco et en récupérant la balle.

Harry jura. La fille leva le bras, et lança… du vide.

Cho gloussa depuis son perchoir sur une branche, et passa la balle à Michael Corner avant de sauter sur son balai pour foncer vers la cage.

_Sans rancune, Annie !

_Formation Gamma ! Brailla Draco.

Lui et Harry levèrent leurs baguettes:

__PROTEGO MAXIMUS !_

La balle rebondit sur le premier mur invisible qui s'était formé, pour atterrir tout droit dans les mains d'Harry, qui fit un tonneau pour éviter la charge furieuse de Michael, et mit quasiment amoureusement la balle dans la cage.

_UN POINT POUR SERPENTARD ! Brailla Lee.

Immédiatement, la balle comme la cage disparurent. Les quatre Compagnies se regardèrent. Et foncèrent dans quatre directions différentes.

_Notre deuxième stratégie est tombée à l'eau, siffla Draco. Maintenant que les Serdaigles ont montré qu'il était possible d'attendre à la cage pour voler la balle, tout le monde va s'y précipiter, et il ne nous reste que –il consulta sa montre- dix-sept minutes.

_Formation Béta, ordonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco hocha la tête.

Ils se mirent en route, sans voir les deux silhouettes rouge et or qui les suivaient.

Fort heureusement, les arbres étaient relativement espacés, et ils purent apercevoir la Compagnie des Poufsouffles qui se battaient contre les Serdaigles pour la balle.

__Levando Humus !_ S'exclama Harry en pointant le sol sous eux.

Les quatre joueurs s'éparpillèrent pour éviter le pillier de terre meuble qui surgit d'un coup. Sur un autre sort, il s'éparpilla en une pluie de boue qui explosa sur les joueurs, les distrayant… et donnant le temps à Draco de se saisir de la balle, qui gisait sur le sol après que Michael Corner l'ait malencontreusement lâchée.

_Malfoy ! L'interpella la voix d'Harry à ses côtés.

Il fit la passe.

_PUTAIN QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS MALFOY ? C'EST POTTER ! Hurla Harry derrière lui.

Draco tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir les Griffondors lui faire signe en partant… avec la balle.

_Personne n'a dit que les joueurs ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie sur eux, Sovrano ! Ricana Helmett avant que Katie ne lève sa baguette.

_Tes sorts sont cools, Sovrano, remarqua-t-elle. Mais il te manque l'expérience… _Caligo Maxima !_

Un épais brouillard envahi le terrain. Fou de rage, Harry dissipa le sort d'un _Finite_, et gronda :

_Rattrapons-les !

Comme un seul homme, les trois Compagnies se jetèrent sur les Griffondors, qui fuyaient tant bien que mal. Cédric sourit.

_Comme tu le disais, Katie, tes sorts sont cools… mais à toi aussi il te manque l'expérience ! _Cresco Arboris !_

La jeune femme n'eut que le temps de couiner avant que son balai ne fusse prit dans une masse d'herbes qui avaient soudainement grandies. Helmett sortit sa baguette, mais du laisser tomber la balle pour ne pas être éliminé. La Compagne de Cédric voulut s'en saisir, mais Cho l'avait devancé.

Harry sourit.

Et récupéra la balle lorsque Michael, qui l'avait prise, se cogna contre un arbre invisible.

_J'adore les sorts, ronronna-t-il en passant la balle à Draco.

Lequel se changea en un Cédric ravi.

_Moi aussi, répondit-il en passant la balle à sa Compagne.

Harry se tourna, et vit que le Serpentard avait été attaché à un arbre, la bouche couverte par une matière visqueuse. A ses côtés, Katie Bell s'affairait sur Helmett (qui était lui entièrement couvert de matière visqueuse. En une autre occasion, Harry aurait sauté au cou de son ami. Là, il avait envie de l'étrangler.)

Il venait de finir de détacher Draco lorsque Lee hurla :

_UN POUR POUFSOUFFLE !

Harry gronda.

_Fini de jouer, cracha-t-il à Draco. Formation Alpha !

Son Compagnon hocha sombrement la tête. Ils avaient huit minutes pour marquer le but qui leur donnerait la victoire. Et ils allaient l'avoir.

Ils foncèrent.

Repérer la balle ne fut pas un problème. Harry agita sa baguette, vérifia que tout fonctionnait, et partit se cacher avec Draco dans les fourrées. Il faillit rire en voyant l'air victorieux de Michael lorsqu'il se saisit de la balle. Air victorieux qui se mua en frustration lorsque la balle resta collée dans ses mains.

_Non, non, noooooon-

_LA COMPAGNIE SERDAIGLE EST ELIMINÉE ! Retentit la voix de Lee. UN DE LEURS JOUEURS A GARDÉ TROP LONGTEMPS LA BALLE ! L'AVARICE EST UN VILAIN DEFAUT, MICHAEL !

Harry annula le sort Gluant qu'il avait apposé sur la balle, et la récupéra avec un grand sourire.

_Navré, dit-il à Cho avec une mine contrite. Mais le jeu est le jeu !

Elle haussa les épaules, bonne joueuse, et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de repartir avec son Compagnon vers l'extérieur du terrain.

Draco et lui se mirent à zigzaguer dans la forêt à la recherche de la cage. Ils arrivèrent aux limites du terrain, et restèrent prudemment hors de portée des piquets.

Harry, concentré sur la balle et la recherche de la cage, ne pensa même pas à s'écarter lorsqu'Helmett le tacla sur son balai, l'envoyant bouler contre la barrière.

Le souffle coupé, il ne put que laisser échapper un cri inarticulé lorsque le choc électrique mis ses nerfs à vif.

(Le grondement qu'émit Scath fit instinctivement reculer les autres membres du MORDOR. Elle continua à travailler, les mâchoires serrées et les jointures de sa main blanchies par la force avec laquelle elle serrait sa baguette.)

Avec une grimace de regret, Helmett se saisit de la balle avant que Malfoy ne puisse l'attraper, et la passa à Katie.

_Désolé vieux, marmonna-t-il.

Les Griffondors disparurent.

_HARRY !

Cédric était aux côtés de son ami en un instant.

_Tout va bien ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

_Ca va, ça m'a juste surpris.

Le regard du Poufsouffle était dur. Il le devint encore plus en entendant que la compagnie Griffondor avait marqué son premier but.

Harry le regarda en battant des paupières lorsqu'il lui tendit la main.

_Je propose une alliance entre nos Compagnies. Pour l'élimination des Griffondors.

Les deux Serpentards se consultèrent du regard, avant de hocher la tête.

Helmett et Katie déglutirent en voyant quatre joueurs furieux s'avancer vers eux. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient englués dans une mare de boue, sous les rires de leurs adversaires.

Poufsouffles et Serpentards plissèrent les paupières en se regardant.

_Bonne chance, Harry, dit Cédric.

_De même, répondit le jeune homme.

_Oh, nous on en aura pas besoin… après tout, la chance, _c'est pour les amateurs._

Les Poufsouffles disparurent dans la forêt.

_Formation Alpha, lança calmement Harry.

Draco hocha la tête. Lui et son compagnon avaient le même sourire. Il était carnassier.

_C'est PARTIT ! Rugit Harry en s'élançant.

Ils arrivèrent à la balle en même temps que les Poufsouffles. Harry et la Compagne de Cédric foncèrent tous deux dessus, la fille en tendant la main… et Harry le pied.

Il allait offrir un nouveau balai à Sirius pour le remercier de lui avoir fait découvrir ce merveilleux sport qu'était le _football._

La balle vola quand Harry y mit un coup de pied mémorable. Draco se jeta dessus, évitant Cédric, qui gronda en brandissant sa baguette.

__Aguamenti !_

Harry couina quand un jet d'eau froide lui fit perdre la balle, que la fille récupéra avec un ricanement sadique.

__Refregero !_ Rétorqua-t-il.

Un jet glacé surgit de sa baguette, et congela les cheveux de la Compagne, qui ne se laissa pas distraire et passa la balle à Cédric. Qui la perdit lorsque Draco jeta ses bonnes manières à la poubelle et lui sauta dessus pour la prendre.

Ils continuèrent de se battre, avançant mètre par mètre et sort par sort, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la cage.

_La – victoire – est – à – nous ! Brailla Harry en arrachant la balle à Cédric.

_JAMAIS ! Rugit ce dernier en arrosant Malfoy de boue.

_LES POUFSOUFFLES SERVENT A RIEN !

Balle à Draco.

_LES SERPENTARDS PUENT !

Balle à la fille.

_ET C'EST LES MECS AVEC UN BLAIREAU COMME IDOLE QUI PARLENT ?

Balle à Harry.

_VOUS POUVEZ PARLER ! VOTRE FONDATEUR A CONSTRUIT SA CHAMBRE DANS DES _CHIOTTES_ !

Cédric.

_AU MOINS NOUS IL AVAIT UNE CHAMBRE AU LIEU DE DORMIR DANS UN TROU !

Draco.

_C'ETAIT DES CHIOTTES DE _FILLES_ ! PUANT _ET_ PERVERS !

La fille.

_... J'ai rien à répondre à ça parce qu'au fond c'est vrai.

_SOVRANO, ARRETE D'ETRE D'ACCORD AVEC L'ENNEMI !

_Ca va, ça va…

_Hem, vous le dites si on dérange, hein ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers les Poufsouffles. Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Draco non plus.

Pogue l'araignée et une douzaine de ses frères et sœurs les regardaient, perplexes.

_C'est ça, des humains ? Ils sont bruyants, fit remarquer l'une d'elle.

_Ils le sont moins quand on les mange, dit Pogue avec un hochement de tête convaincu. C'est ma maman qui me l'a dit.

_Donc on les mange ?

_On les mange.

Les quatre adolescents se mirent à hurler.

_FUYEZ !

.

sSs

.

Dans la confusion, personne ne sut jamais qui avait marqué le dernier but. Plus tard, la victoire de la Première Coupe Clandestine de Poudlard serait attribuée conjointement à Serpentard et Poufsouffle, dont les directeurs de Maison respectifs (qui avaient été présents sur place pour surveiller le tout –et vérifier que leur Maison gagne) se retrouveraient avec deux médailles en chocolat dans leur bureau.

Sur le moment, il y avait pas mal de hurlement.

Cédric, sa Compagne, Harry et Draco volèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt, suivie par la foule en panique. Une fois là, tous s'écroulèrent au sol, hésitant entre l'hilarité et la terreur.

Scath choisit de suite, et éclata de rire en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry, qui tentait péniblement de reprendre sa respiration. Plus loin, Neville sermonnait Cédric sur les dangers de faire des matchs de sport clandestin (et l'engueulait pour ne pas avoir marqué le premier but _j'avais parié sur toi jeune homme, tu as des explications à me donner_).

_Par les tétons de Voldemort, hoqueta la Serpentard en essuyant les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur ses joues, c'était le plus beau match de toute ma vie.

Harry lui tira la langue.

_Te fous pas de moi, marmonna-t-il. On n'a même pas gagné.

_Relaaaax, c'est pas ça l'important ! Vous avez écrasé Potter, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il releva la tête, sans remarquer qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Scath.

_Ouais, concéda-t-il avec un sourire léger. T'as raison.

Ils ricanèrent de concert.

Les yeux de Scath brillaient, remarqua Harry. Elle avait les joues rosies par leur course furieuse pour échapper aux araignées, et les cheveux en bataille. Machinalement, il vint ranger une mèche folle derrière son oreille. Le sourire de Scath était lumineux –il ne voyait que ça, tant leurs visages étaient proches. Harry le lui retourna. Elle avança vers lui (probablement pour lui confier quelque chose, se dit-il). Il avança vers elle.

Cho passa à quelques mètres de là. Harry bondit.

_Cho ! S'exclama-t-il avec un immense sourire ravi. Ca va ? Super match, hein ?

Il partit la rejoindre en courant, rougissant en voyant le regard chaleureux de la Serdaigle.

Il ne vit jamais l'expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux de Scath, ni l'herbe arrachée qui tomba de sa main quand elle se leva pour rejoindre Amycus.

Cho lui sourit.

* * *

.

A suivre...

Reviews ? Alleeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


End file.
